Ask Naruto Itachi Sakura Ino whoever
by wewacian
Summary: ask naruto itachi sakura ino kankuro temari tenten gaara sasuke kakashi orochimaru Mr.Gaara's teddy bear whoevereven dead people such as Zabuza,Kimimaru,Haku,4th Hokage,3rd hokage, whoever..........T just in case
1. Chapter 1

dont own naruto

-----------------------------------

Naruto: what's this? im inexpecitly in a room that doesnt have any actual physical boundaries yet i cant escape?

Wewacian: yeah, that's about it

Naruto: go figure, i finally get something right and no one's around to see it

Kakashi: Hi there Naruto, what is this crazy place?

Naruto: werent you paying attention earlier?

Kakashi:...what?

Naruto: nevermind

Sakura: im just here because I followed Sasuke...

Sasuke suddenly walked out of the spa in just a towel

Sasuke: wait a second...this isnt the Uchiha family spa and waffle house, THIS ISNT THE UCHIHA FAMILY SPA AND WAFFLE HOUSE AT ALL!

Gai: KAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AS WELL?

Kakashi:...fantastic...you're here

Lee: Gai sensei?

Gai: Lee?

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

and they hugged as the wall closest to them turned into a sunset with a wave crashing

Kakashi: one day ill figure out how he does that...one day...

Neji: what am I gunna do with all this junk all this junk...up...in...my...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHTUB!?!?! WHERE'S WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HUGGING?!

Sasuke: yeah, what of him?

Sasuke: nothing.-snicker-

Sakura: sausage-kun! your laugh is so heart warming!

Sasuke:...-shoves sakura into random pit of silence-

Kakashi: finally...

Gaara: great, im in ANOTHER fanfiction...what is it this time? sandcest? me and the pink haired one? fan letters?

Naruto: last one

Gaara: ah,you mean the one where I conveniently say something that explains what to do by creating an example such as this one

Dear Gaara,

you kick ass and I was wondering where you hide your teddy bear?

signed-(your screen name)

Gaara: then i'd answer it.

Naruto: with wacky results

Orochimaru: wakkawakka!

Sasuke: the hell? why are you here

wewacian: comic relief

Orochimaru:-honks a clown horn-

Shikimaru: HAHAHAHAHAHA...clown horns -wipes laughing tear-

Temari: why am I here? no one ever writes to me...

Heather or something: and people barely remember me...AND IT'S TENTEN!

-----------------------

write in! do it! for I command it to be so!

love Wewacian 


	2. the first letters

dont own Naruto

-----------------------------------

here's a letter from ItachiUchiha

"Well since you have Neji here, Neji do you like Tenten if not is there someone else you rather be paired with?  
Gaara what would you do if Shikamaru and Temari were to be together?  
Naruto are you aware that there are other girls besides Sakura and that there is one in particular who loves you and won't beat you up like Sakura does?  
Orochimaru which would you rather have Kabuto or Sasgay? Sasgay did you know that Itachi is stronger that Orochimaru so you're basically wasting you time? Kakashi what's up with reading that book of yours? Are makes you look like a closet perv?  
Last but least Sakura and Ino why do you have to be so stupid? Do you know that Sasgay doesn't like either of you"

Sasuke: -crying...like a wuss-

Tenten: NEJIGETOVERHEREIGOTAQUESTION!

Neji: what? no way!-reads letter- heh...sasgay

Naruto: are you going to answer the question Neji?

Neji: no, i think we should skip it

Tenten: yeah...

wewacian: you have to

Orochimaru: you totally have to -honks nose-

Neji: fine...no, i hate her more than Lee

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaannnd?

Neji: and i'd rather not be paired with anyone because i find what you people sick and wrong.

Naruto: don't be like that Neji

Neji:-shows sasunaru picture-

Naruto: DAMN YOU INTERNET! I CURSE THEE BACK TO HELL WHERE THOU COMETH FROM!

Sasuke: why the hell are you talking like that? loser.

Naruto: it makes it more dramatic

Orochimaru: oh yeah! who's got a shirt cause mine's comin off!

Sakura: OH GOD MY EYES!

Jaraiya:AAAAAAAAAHHHHH IT'S SO PALE AND DISCUSTING!

Kakashi: when did you get here Jaraiya?

Jaraiya: just now

Itachi: oh Orochimaru, you so crazy

Shikimaru: how are you taking this so well Itachi?

Itahchi: he was my roomate in evil ninja college, how are YOU handling this so well?

Shikimaru: emotions are so troublesome

Lee: I LOVE MY EYEBROWS!

Kakashi: Gaara, you have a question

Gaara: I would kill him, DURRRR -smacked- OW WHAT THE HELL TEMARI!?

Temari: what have I told you about murdering my boyfriends?

Gaara: ...not to

Temari: or else what?

Gaara: or else Mr.Fluffywuffyteddykins gets it.

Temari: damn straight

Gaara: ugh...move on to Naruto's question.

Naruto: yeah, i know about Hinata, im not a dumbass.

Hinata: you...you knew I loved you?

Naruto: yeah, but before I could ever tell you I knew you fainted, or blushed and ran away

Hinata: -fainted-

Naruto: yeah, like that

Orochimaru: I dont have to choose, we all love each other equally -honks nose-

Kabuto: actually, i dont like Sasuke

Orochimaru: that's not what you said last night.

Sasuke: in bed! oh...wait..DAMN IT!

Naruto: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!

Sakura: NO! MY DREAMS! -jumps out window-

Naruto: what a bitch...

Sasuke: well...I...

Orochimaru: he joined he likes the way i do it right thurr

Kabuto: right thurr?

Orochimaru: yeah, an elderly japanese man using slang is hilarious

Kabuto: not really...kinda...retarded

Orochimaru: bitch, respect my fresh!

Sasuke: why DID I join him...i mean it's a snake obsessed 60 year old and a male nurse...

wewacian: alright just move onto the next question

Kakashi: -reading book-...reading a porn book out in the open makes me look like a closet pervert? you've got alot to learn kid...

Jaraiya: and what the hell was up with his spelling

Naruto: his mom was up with his spelling!

Jaraiya: NICE! -high five-

Sakura: -dead-

Ino: WHAT!? SASUKE TOTALLY LOVES ME!and I dont HAVE to be stupid, i choose to be

Sasuke: I dont love you...how many times must I tell you this? and while im at it, STOP F-edited-ING STARING AT ME THROUGH MY WINDOW AT NIGHT!

Ino: you...you say me?

Sasuke: why do you think I moved my mirror?

Ino:...damn

Sasuke: ill take those pictures now

Ino: I uh...sold them...

Sasuke: to whom?

Ino: I...I..dont...know...I sold them on Ninja E-bay

Sasuke: aw...crap

wewacian: moving on to the next letter

Tenten: Don't worry Tenten! I remember you! You're my favorite kunoichi, just so you know! You rock!

Temari: You rock too! How do you dela with your brothers?

Gaara: -Hugs Gaara- You're so cute Gaara! Umm...is there anyone in the cast you like?

Lee: -Hugs Lee- I love you Lee! You're so cool! Why do you like Sakura? No offence to Sakura because I kind of like her character, but she's very VERY shallow.

Shikamaru: -Hugs Shikamaru- You're one of my fave characters too. Is there a girl you like in the cast?

Naruto: -Hugs Naruto- I like you a lot, too, because without you there would be no show!

Ino: You're a cool character, no matter what anyone says! You just need to get over Sasuke, kay? You're so much cooler than Sakura in my opinion!

Sakura: I don't hate you, but I don't really like you either. You're kind of annoying...and Sasuke obsessed. Why of all people would you like Sasuke?

Sasuke: Are you gay? Just wondering...

Pooh Bear Is My Hero

Tenten: hear that Neji? I ROCK!

Neji: no you dont...she was just saying that to make you feel better about yourself and not do anything drastic like Sakura.

Temari: headphones hidden in my hair

Gaara: really?

Temari: yeah

Kankuro: same here, why else would I wear this stupid hat?

Gaara: -sand blocks hug- there's no one I love in the cast except for Mr.Fluffywuffyteddykins

Ino: not even me?

Gaara: especially not you

Ino: -crys in corner with Sasuke-

Lee: I LOVE SAKURA CAUSE SHE'S SO FULL OF YOUTH!!

Neji:...you DO know she jumped out of a window right?

Lee: wha-what?! NOT MY PRECIOUS SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

he screamed as he jumped out after her

Gai: NO! ONLY STUDENT WHY!

Neji: HEY im your student to!

Gai: MY STUDENTS ARENT SLUTS -throws a box of condoms at neji-

Neji: OW STOP THAT!

Gai: STOP BEING SO UNYOUTHFULLY SLUTTY!-throws more boxes-

Shikimaru:-was hugged- love is so troublesome...

Naruto: What? another hug?

Gaara: NO NARUTO! WATCH OUT! -intercepts hug-

Gaara then fell on the ground motionless

Naruto: no...Gaara...you..you took a hug for me...why?

Gaara: -cough- I...couldnt...-cough- bear to see you hit again...

Naruto: Gaara...I...I always loved you! dont die on me!

Hinata: -devastated-

Gaara: give me...one...last..kiss...

Naruto: anything Gaara...anything...

he moved in closer to Gaara

Kakashi: stop acting so dramatic Gaara, it's just a hug

Naruto: oh yeah...

Gaara: damnit Kakashi why you always gotta be a cockblocker?

Kakashi: it..makes me feel better about myself -sniffle-

Iruka: no Kakashi...dont cry..I'd hate to see your face befuddled by sadness...

Kakashi: oh Iruka, you know just how to make me fel better.

and they passionately kissed

everyone: -utter shock-

Naruto:...HA! you owe me 5 dollars sas-GAY

Sasuke: it's sasu-KE! KE!

Naruto: you're such a wuss

Ino: -crying-

Sasuke: IM NOT GAY! IM NOT!

Orochimaru: that's not what you proved last night

Sasuke: last night was different!

Orochimaru: how?

Sasuke: there weren't people around to hear it.

Naruto: -stops tape recorder-

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!?

Naruto: he he he

Sasuke: just move onto Ino's question!

Jaraiya: does that even count as a question?

Itachi: no, i dont think it did...

Gai: YOUTH!

Kakashi: -still reading-

Gai: CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR WILD AND CRAZY HIPNESS!!!

Kakashi:...-scratches head-...

Shikimaru: yeah...that's REAL wild and crazy

Kimimaru: BABALOO!

Naruto: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Sasuke: who's the wuss now?

Naruto: snake man and male nurse

Sasuke: -emo corner-

Chouji: wait a second...this isnt the cannibals convention

Orochimaru: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama enough shinanigans, it's time to go

Orochimaru: but I was having fun

Kabuto: it's time for the massage though

Orochimaru: oh...I see..cmon Sasuke

Sasuke: man...

Naruto: how come they get to leave?

wewacian: because I said so

Naruto: that's not very fair...

wewacian: life isnt fair, just look at all the kids around you.

Naruto: well...I see what you mean...

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke walked through a door marked "spa"

Naruto: FREEDOM! AND ONLY IN CHAPTER TWO!

just when he reached the doorway he was electrecuted

Naruto: ow...FREEDOM! -bzzt- owie...FREEDOM! -bzzt- ughh, -bzzt,bzzt,bzzt,bzzt,bzzt,bzzt-

wewacian: YOU'RE NOT GUNNA GET THROUGH!

Naruto: YES I AM!

Shikimaru:...who is he talking to?

Ino: hell if I know

Lee: YOUTH!

wewacian: oh and have a delicious cookie for helping me draw out this -tosses cookie to poohbear-

Gaara: why does SHE get a cookie?

wewacian: weren't you paying attention?

Gaara: never

wewacian: why do you care if she gets a cookie?

Gaara: well...I wanted a cookie

wewacian: you dont deserve a cookie

Gaara: yes I do

wewacian: well...I guess I could give you a cookie

Chouji: can I have one to?

wewacian: no...only Gaara

Chouji: why only him?

wewacian: -gives Gaara cookie- he deserves one

Chouji: hmph

wewacian:...wuss

Shikimaru: dont make fun of chouji

wewacian: what? and making of people isnt troublesome?

Shikimaru:...-falls asleep-

Ino: how's he do that standing?

Orochimaru: it's best not to ask such questions

Ino: why are you even here?

Orochimaru: cause people love me

Ino: who might these people be?

Orochimaru: every fan of our show with half a mind

Ino: no one likes you

Orochimaru: they do SO

Ino: nuh-uh!

Orochimaru: yeah-HUH

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: YES!

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: YES!

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: YES!

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: YES!

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: YES!

Ino: NO!

Orochimaru: yes times infinity

Ino: CHEATER!

Orochimaru: YOU'RE a cheater

Ino: your FACE is a cheater

Orochimaru: that's retarded

Ino: well it takes two to tango

wewacian: shouldnt you be at the spa Orochimaru

Orochimaru: right...-poofs backt o spa-

Naruto: spa? FREEDOM! -bzzt-

Kiba: naruto...seriously stop

Naruto: you cant tell me what to do! you arent my REAL dad!

Kiba: IM NOT YOUR DAD AT ALL!

Zabuza: babaloo?

----end for now---

hope you liked it...send in more questions please 


	3. more of msBear

dont own naruto

--------------------------

wewacian: good news! pooh bear has written us again

Neji: who?

wewacian: the one I gave a cookie

Gaara: -nibbling cookie-...?

wewacian: you know...pooh bear...she asked all those questions

Neji: OOOOOoooh

wewacian: yeah...anyway

Lmao, that was a great chapter! Thanks for the cookie, wewacian! -Munches on cookie-

Tenten: Don't listen to Neji! You really are my favorite kunoichi! AND YOU DO ROCK AND NEJI DOESN'T SO HA NEJI!

Neji: Listen to your sensei and stop being such a slut! It's not proper to sell your body on the street corner!

Lee: -Hugs again- Don't kill youself to save Sakura! It isn't worth it!

Gaara: -Attempts to hug again- You should go out with Hinata! That was kind of random, but I think you two would get along...as long as you don't try to kill her.

Naruto: -Attempts to hug AGAIN- Did you ever have a one night stand with Sasuke? And if you don't tell the truth I'll ask Sasuke!

Kiba: -Hugs Kiba- You're one of my fave characters as well! Is there anyone in the cast you like?

That's all I can think of for now. Please update soon wewacian!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero

Tenten: hear that? I rock and you dont!

Neji: -listening to "walkie talkie man"

Tenten: CURSE YOU NEJI AND YOUR HIPNESS!

Kakashi: -snicker-

Tenten:.. oh god...OH GOD! IM BECOMING GAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gasp-

Gai: HAHAHA GOOD YOU SEE YOU TAKING AFTER ME! HERE LET ME STYLE YOUR HAIR FOR YOU!

Tenten: what!? NO GET AWAY!!! PUT DOWN THE BOWL!

Neji: heh heh heh...

Sasuke: I wouldn't be laughing if I were you...read your part

Neji: -reading- IM NOT A SLUT!

Gai: -tosses condoms at Neji's head-

Neji: OW! STOP IT!

Gai: SELLING YOUR BODY ON THE STREET IF VERY UNYOUTHFUL NEJI! -throws larger box of condoms-

Neji: AHHH MY EYE! POOH BEAR IS LIEING

Gai: pooh bear doesnt lie! YOU lie! -throws a bunch of condom boxes-

Neji: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THESE CONDOM BOXES?!

Gai: LIKE YOU DONT KNOW! SLUT!

Neji: -cries- im not a slut...

Lee: -reads his part- WHY WOULD I KILL MYSELF!? KILLING YOURSELF IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!JUST LIKE BEING A SLUT!...neji -stands next to Gai and throws condom boxes-

Neji: -in the corner bombarded by condom boxes- WHY ME!?

Lee: AND THANKS FOR THE HUG! IT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU

Gai: VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED! LET'S HUG NOW LEE!

Lee: OF COURSE GAI SENSEI! -man hug-

Kakashi/Neji: discusting...

Gai/Tenten/Lee: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS!

Tenten: NOOOOOOOOO!! WHY!!

Gai: HOW VERY YOUTHFUL CURSING THEIR HIPNESS!

Lee: YES VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED

Gai: SHALL WE MAN-HUG?!

Lee: YES! AND TENTEN SHOULD JOIN US!

Gai: YES!

Lee: QUITE!

Gai: INDEED

Lee: INDEED QUITE!

Gai: YES INDEED!

Lee: QUITE YES INDEED!

Tenten: -slinking away-

Gai: LOOK THERE SHE IS! JUST WAITING FOR OUR YOUTHFUL HUG!

Lee/Gai: -triple hug-

Tenten:...-discusted-

Lee: OH MY BUT YOUR HAIR DOES NOT MATCH YOUR YOUTHFUL WAYS! YOU NEED A VERY YOUTHFUL HAIRCUT!

Gai: IVE GOT THE BOWL OF YOUTH RIGHT HERE!

Tenten: too...discusted...to move...crap...

Gai: GET ME THE MOUSE OF YOUTH!

Lee: OF COURSE SENSEI!

wewacian: Gaara..stop the madness by answering your question

Gaara: HUG!? -tosses Sakura to intercept the hug- oh...and uh...we kinda already ARE going out.

Naruto: WHAT!!??!

Hinata: yeah...the whole shy thing was to hide my inner evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Ahahahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

everyone except Gaara:... ..

Gaara: I just love your cute little laugh.

Naruto: -hugged- no...I...didnt...have sex with Sasuke...

Orochimaru: That's not what this video tape I found on Ninja eBay says

Naruto: video? wha-I-where?who? how did?

Orochimaru: keep your ninja-pants on...it's not like I keep a tv and vcr like these ones that just appeared in the corner with the tape in it...

Naruto:...wait, what?

everyone: -watching the tape-

Orochimaru: -eating popcorn-

Naruto: wait...what?

Shikimaru: you'll have to teach me how to do that Sasuke...

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: wait this is WRONG we're barely teenagers! who even taped this!

Orochimaru: it was me

Naruto: you bought it from yourself?

Orochimaru:...what?

Naruto: nevermind...hey...wait...THAT'S NOT EVEN ME

Shikimaru: now that you mention it...I dont remember you being incredibly pale

Kiba: thanks for the hug...and Hinata, WAIT THAT'S OROCHIMARU!

everyone except orochimaru/kabuto/sasuke: -baaaaaaaarf-

Kiba: YOU'RE SICK MAN!

Shikimaru: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT!?

Lee/Gai: MY BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL EYES!

wewacian: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NEXT LETTER!

I'm back for more because it was hilarious.  
So Itachi are you gay since almost every other guy seems to be?  
If so, what is your dream pairing? Orochimaru, would it bother you to be called oreo because you have the whole black and white thing going for you?  
Neji, people say you look like a girl, what do you think of that?  
They also suggest cutting you hair, is that something you would do? Sasgay if you're out of the spa yet, what's up with the hair? It looks like a chicken's ass. Have you heard that before? I bet you have and finally who out of all of you are taking drugs?

Itachi: nope...not gay, and what do you mean everyone else is gay?

Jaraiya: yeah, im not

Naruto: neither am I

Sasuke: I not

Naruto:...you totally are

Sasuke:...cough

Kiba: im not...the hell are you talking about?

Zabuza: I like oragami!

Haku: im gay for Zabuza

Naruto: duh

Kakashi: im not gay

Kiba: how do you explain kissing Iruka then?

Kakashi:...im bi

Gai: HAVING SO MANY CHOICES IS SO HIP! CURSE YOU KAKASHI!

Kakashi: -reading-hm? did you yell something?

Neji: I think we've established most people arent gay.

Gai: SHUT UP WHORE! -throws condom box-

Neji: OW MY LUNGS!

Orochimaru: ...im not black and white, what the hell are you smoking

Neji: well...my hair makes me feel pretty, so I guess I dont care...and NEVAR! ILL NEVER CUT MY HAIR! nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverEVER

Sasuke: im tired of people saying that...

Kakashi: I am

Lee: THE ONLY THING IM HIGH ON IS LIFE BITCHES!

Naruto: why do you think I love that ramen so much?

Sasuke: well...roofies

Neji: im not on any

Orochimaru: nothin

Kabuto: nothing

Gai: THE ONLY THING IM HIGH ON IS COCAINE!

Kakashi: sigh...still no question directed at me, ah well

This story scares me and is funny, anyway here's my question...

Gaara, why do you have to be so mad about your childhood, can't you just get over it. Well, if you're really that mad then take out all your anger on Oritchimaru. Anyway, Lee can you get a wax, THANX!

Gaara: No, I can't get over because maybe you werent paying attention to my past of constantly being alone, no human contact ever, betrayal, and being shunned all before I was 7. MAYBE...just maybe THAT'S why I cant just "get over it", and I cant take it all out on Orochimaru because people always die before I can.

Lee: I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! ME AND MY SENSEI GET A BIKINI WAX EVERY SATURDAY!

everyone else: -shudder-

Sasuke, How would you feel if you died when the very last esposide?

Orochimaru, Will you please got to hell?

Ino, did you know that you are werid.

unknowndragon

Sasuke: I dont know HOW i'd feel, I'd be dead

Orochimaru: i'm to sexy to go to hell! -good guy pose-

Neji: UUGH what are you doing, you discust me! -tosses a box at condoms-

Ino: im not weird...-crys-

Sakura: -comforts- OH WAY TO GO UNKNOWNDRAGON! YOU MADE HER CRY!

Gai: VERY UNYOUTHFUL!

Lee: VERY UNYOUTHFUL INDEED!

wewacian:anyway...thanks for all your questions...except one...please write in some more original ones next time, please.

----end-----

write in more wild and crazy questions 


	4. sorry if this one's bad

sorry for not updating quickly but...the questions were slow to come and I wasnt feeling to creative with them

dont own Naruto ------------------

wewacian: wow...someone new

Well... Sasuke. so- Did you know that those pictures on google and uh. e-bay are from me? hehheh. Anywho, Kakashi. Since I'm in love with you. here is a question.  
How do you keep your skin so smooth-looking and all baby soft?cough-not that I would know-cough.  
Anywho. and...uh...Garra.What's with your eyes, is it make-up...or... whatis it?

Sasuke: yeah...I knew it was you...look outside your window...-snipes-

Ino: that was crazy Sasuke...and so hot...TAKE ME NOW!

Sasuke: nah...

Orochimaru: OOOH! burn! TAKE ME NOW SASUKE!

Sasuke: ONLY ALWAYS!

and they ran off into the spa again.

Kakashi: well...it stays smooth looking and baby soft because im cool like that

Naruto: hm...well it makes sense to me

Kiba: yeah, I totally agree with it

Zabuza: I do as well...

Haku: -eats a sandwhich-

Kakashi: didn't I kill you guys?

Zabuza: meh...

Gaara: it's not make up...I have these rings around my eyes because im an insomniac...count yourself lucky that I am...

Shino: yeah, you dont want to see him when he's asleep...it's crazy...

Hinata: that's the most I've ever heard you talk Shino

Shino: ...

Kiba: oh well...

Zabuza: who the hell ARE all these people

Haku: I don't know...I don't care...as long as I have you

Tobi: MY NAME IS TOBI!

Deidara: we know what your name is...un

Kakashi: gasp...the akatsuki...

Itachi: hellooo, ive been here since the beginning

Kakashi: I stopped caring about you...wuss

wewacian: alright, next question

KURENAI, STOP PAYING ATTENTION TO ASUMA! -GRABS KAKASHI AND THROWS HIM AT KURENAI- HE IS YOUR MAN!

with love,  
Krait

Kurenai: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU AREN'T MY REAL DAD!

Asuma: actually...Anko...

Kurenai: MAN-SLUT!

Asuma: like you weren't with Kakashi

Kurenai: SO WERE YOU!

Asuma: WELL I CAN'T HELP IT THAT HE'S SO IRRESISTABLE!

Kurenai: NEITHER CAN I!

Asuma: GLAD THAT'S SETTLED THEN!!!!

Kurenai: INDEED! SHALL WE GO OUT LATER!!?

Asuma: ME OR KAKASHI?!!?!?!?

Kurenai: BOTH!

Kakashi: it's alright with me

Asuma: ok...see ya at...

Kurenai: 8-ish?

Kakashi: alright, sounds good, see ya then

wewacian: have you forgotten there's no exit?

Kakashi: oh...right...can we go?

wewacian: well...I guess so...since none of you have questions..except this one

Hiya wewacian and Naruto cast, love the last chappie...here's my questions and things to say...

Kakashi: (shakes hands) I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! You're a genius to invent the justu: A Thousand Years of Pain! Can you teach me that and where did you learn it from? And can you demonstrate it on Sasuke? Because you did it on Naruto already so that wont work...Muwahahahaha! XD

Sasuke: (tries to kick his ass) Man, HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR HAIR STAY LIKE THAT!?! XD

Naruto: Hey fox-boy! Is orange your fave colour? Cuz thats my fave colour, also how pranks have you done so far?

Kiba: You're my third fave character and you're kinda cute, how does it feel to have fangs?

Orochimaru: SCREW YOU SNAKEY! XD

Gaara: What's up with the eyeliner? Why do you have the character 'love' on your head? And you're insane! P

Gai+Lee: Are you guys related somehow?

Neji: ARE YOU REALLY A SLUT? YOU BASTARD! IF ONLY I KNEW THE HAND MOVES OF A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!

Shikamaru: Why do you think everythings troublesome?

All girls of the cast: Out of all the guys in the cast, who do you think is the hottest and why?

-Kunoichi Flame Master

wewacian: hi

Naruto: hey

Kakashi: hn, didnt know I had fans..-goes back to reading-

Naruto:uh...there's more to it

Kakashi: how troublesome...and I copied that technique long ago...and as for demonstrating it on Sasuke I dont thin-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!!?!

everyone: -turn around-

Kakashi: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!

Sasuke: MY ANUS! -FLYS OFF TO PLACES UNKNOWN...-

---we join sasuke mid-flight----

wewacian: Sasuke, you have a question about your hair

Sasuke: hairspray and an iron

wewacian: interesting is true

---back in the qoute unqoute room---

Naruto: it's a tie between black and purple, and...63...ish

Kiba: -blush- ...fangs?

wewacian: moving on...

Kiba: -taps teeth-

Orochimaru: hm...ok

Sakura: that's discusting! -smacks-

Orochimaru: -licks lips- oh...i love when you get all abusive...

everyone else: -shudder-

Gaara: first of all it's not eyeliner, it's from not sleeping since I had this Shikaku put inside of me, I got the character on my forehead because of what happened with my uncle...and second of all...if you want think im crazy! ill show you just HOW CRAZY! I AM!

Gaara walked quietly to the corner of the room and crawled into his sleeping bag

Temari: GOD NO!

Kankuro: happy place...happy place...

Sasuke: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Naruto: .. not again...

Sakura: -shakes him slightly-

Gaara: what?

Sakura: what are you doing?

Gaara: sleeping...

Sakura:...why is everyone freaking out

Gaara: cause im a monster...-sad face-

Sakura: I dont think your a monster...

Gaara: -teary eyes-...pink-haired mystery woman...-goes for hug-

Sakura: eww! gross! I dont think you're a monster but im not gunna HUG you or something...

Gaara: -sadder face-...-goes into corner-

wewacian: way to go sakura, YOU ASS!

Gai+Lee: ONLY RELATED IN YOUTHFULNESS!-gasp- WOW WE SAID THE SAME THING! THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL! -man hug-

Neji: ugh...

Gai: SILENCE SLUT!!! -throws condoms at neji-

Neji: AAAH! why did you take them out of the box!

Gai: JUST LESS WORK FOR YOU LAZY SLUT!

Neji: TT

wewacian: looks like we'll never know the truth...

Shikimaru: it's to trouble to answer that...

Hinata: we-well...it's a tie between Naruto and Gai sensei

everyone except the obvious ones: WHAT!

Gai: HAHA! IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE FOR YOU TO BE ATTRACTED TO ME!

Hinata: oh...I meant Gaara...and there is no reason...I guess...

Gai: -heart broken- CURSE YOU AND YOUR UNYOUTHFUL STUTTERING HINATA!

Kakashi: dont take it so harshly Gai...

Gai: DO...DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT RIVAL!?!?!?!

Kakashi: -reading again- hm?

Gai: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!

Sakura:...-still dead-

wewacian: I think we all know who it was gunna be

Kankuro: yeah, me!

wewacian: NO! the one she idolizes and has his shoe in a glass case...

Kankuro:...me??

wewacian: NO ONE LOVES YOU KANKURO!

Kankuro: sigh...I know...

Ino: Kakashi...for obvious reasons...

Lee: MYSELF! FOR BEING SO YOUTHFUL!

wewacian: they said FEMALE members of the cast

Lee: oh...WELL ATLEAST IM STILL YOUTHFUL!

Gai: YES THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT!

Lee: THANK YOUR SENSEI!

Gai: NO, THANK YOU LEE FOR THANKING ME!

Lee: THANK YOU THANKING ME SENSEI!

Gai: NO! THANK YOU FOR THANKING ME FOR THANKING YOU LEE!

Lee: SHALL WE MAN HUG!?!

Gai: no...not today...

Lee: oh...o-ok...

Gai: HAHA! PRANKS ARE SO YOUTHFUL ARENT THEY LEE!

Lee: OH SENSEI! -man hug-

Gai: -man hug-

wewacian: unfortunately all the others are...well...busy...

wewacian:...pooh bear again.

Neji: DON'T THROW YOUR CONDOMS AT OTHER PEOPLE! You need them the most, you slut! Since we all knwo you're such a slut, who was the last person that you had sex with?

Gaara: -Attempts to hug Gaara AGAIN!- You're going to run out of people to block my hugs with eventually, hehe. Oh, and when you and Hinata started going out, did you ask her out or did she ask you out?

Gai: I think you need to teach Neji the dangers of prostituting himself, so that he can become youthful like you and Lee! Maybe you could start by giving Neji a haircut. I happen to ahve some scissors right here. -Hands scissors- Oh, and STOP ANNOYING TENTEN!

Hinata: When did you first realize you were evil?

Kiba: You like Hinata? THAT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE THAT PAIRING! Too bad, she's with Gaara though, but they make a cute couple as well! I don't know which pairing I like more right now!

Lee/Tenten: You two should go out! That was out of the blue, but I just think you two are cute together!

Ino: Don't worry, you aren't weird! Do you still like Sasuke? Id not, who do you like?

Sakura: Same question as Ino.

Sorry it's kind of long! I hope you all don't mind! -Attempts to hug Gaara again- You are slowly running out of people Gaar! Hehe, please update soon Wewacian!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero

Neji: IM NOT A SLUT! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Gai/Lee: SHUT UP SLUT! -throws condoms-

Neji: -runs into corner-

Gai: ANSWER HER QUESTION SLUT!

Neji: NEVER!

Gai: DO IT! OR ILL CHANGE TO THROWING BRICKS!

Neji: FINE!...coughsasukecough

Gai: STOP YOUR LIES! -throws condoms continuously-

Neji: TT

wewacian: poor neji...

Gaara: ill never run out of people! -tosses Orochimaru into hug-

Hinata: I asked him out...he's always been shy...like a wuss! -smacks Gaara- STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!

Gaara: y-yes ma'am...

Neji: hold me Shino...im scared...

Shino: -pushes up glasses-

Gai: STOP TRYING TO SPREAD YOUR UNYOUTHFUL HUGS! -tosses more condoms with lee-

Lee: TOSSING THESE AT NEJI IS VERY YOUTHFUL!

Gai: YES IT IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! AND OF COURSE ILL TEACH NEJI ABOUT THE DANGERS OF SLUTTING AROUND! -tosses condom-

Neji: OW MY EYE!

Gai: COME NEJI!!! IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED OF STDS!...THROUGH NUDE INTERPITIVE DANCE!

Neji:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-doorcloses behind him-

Lee: WAIT SENSEI YOU FORGET ME!

Kakashi: just forget it kid...you wouldnt want to see that...

Lee: then...then what WOULD I like?

Kakashi: here...-hands book-

Lee: this..THIS IS THE BOOK THAT MAKES YOU SO HIP!

Kakashi: meh...and stop shouting...it makes you unhip and therefore unyouthful...

Lee: OHHHHHHH! I SEE!! THEN I SHALL READ!!!

Kakashi: and...?

Lee: be...quiet...-reads-

Hinata: evil...? h-how long ha-have I buh-been e-e-evil?

Gaara: dont play games Hinata...we all know tha-

Hinata: SHUT IP BITCH! -pimp slaps-

Gaara: TT

Hinata: I-i'm not evil...-stares intently at pooh bear-

Kiba: -still tapping fangs-

Lee: feh...-continues reading...youthfully-

TenTen: YES! THAT WOULD BE VERY YOUTHFUL! -nice girl pose-

Lee: I wish you'd stop doing that TenTen...it's really embarassing...

Kakashi: good job kid...no yelling at all...here's a mask -hands mask-

Lee: hn -puts mask on-...this is pretty comfortable...

Kakashi: really?...how do you feel about thise green tights?

Lee: they're...kinda...stupid...and WHY am I wearing this as a belt!

Kakashi: put it over one eye...that way you can wink at girls without them noticing AND the mask helps you not show emotion...which is key for being hip

Lee: of course...-puts headband over left eye-

Kakashi: come with me...ill get you some better clothes...maybe in a nice black to match that mask...

Lee: whatever...-continues reading-

Gai: IM BACK! NEJI GET OUT HERE!

TenTen: GAI SENSEI I MISSED YOU!

Gai: AND I MISSED YOU TO ADORABLE STUDENT!

Neji: IM NOT COMING OUT THERE!

Gai: YES YOU ARE!!

Neji: NO!

Gai: DO IT! OR ILL HAVE TO USE MY BACKMAIL...OF...OF YOUTH!

TenTen: BUT OF COURSE IT IS YOUTHFUL SENSEI!

Neji:...fine...

Neji walked out in a badly fitting tan jumpsuit and bowl cut

TenTen: NOW WE HAVE A NEW COLOR FOR OUR TEAM JUMPSUITS! PINK GREEN AND TAN!

Gai: ALL VERY YOUTHFUL COLORS!

Neji:...

TenTen: NEJI ARE YOU NOT FEELING THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH TODAY!?!!??!?!!?!?!?!!!!!?!?!?!!?

Gai: WE MUST GET HIM TO CHEER UP!

TenTen: LEE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A NEJI RE-YOUTHING CONTEST!!!

Lee, who was now in a black outfit(much like Kakashi's) was too busy reading...

Lee: hmm? did you say something TenTen?

TenTen: CURSE YOU LEE! THAT'S SUCH A HIP RESPONSE!

Ino:...Sasuke? -middle of hug with Shikimaru-

Sakura: -STILL dead-

wewacian: dont worry, I like long letters...and stuff...

Gaara: NOOOO! -tosses Naruto into hug-

wewacian:...did you throw him alreay?

Gaara: I dont care...

----------end------------

hope you like it!

send in longer letters, and more interesting questions

...like pooh bear is sending... 


	5. Kakashi's mask

dont own naruto

-------------------------

wewacian: wow...a new person...

Kakashi: no way!

Naruto: that's amazing!

I can't make a long letter! O.O I can barely even make a letter! NYAHH! ...-cough- Anywaay...

Neji: I have no questions. T.T But if it helps at all, I think you're cool. And non-sluttish. Is that even a word?

Orochimaru: -throws toast at him- DIE.

Gaara: -gives Gaara cookie- YOU ROCK! And don't worry, I won't hug you.

Temari: Are you even still here:0 If you are, you rock too!

He-Didn't-Betray-Us

Neji: see? that one thought I was cool(just like my mom) and not a slut!

Kiba: says the man with a bowl cut and spandex...

Neji: SHUT UP!

Gai: NO! YOU SHUT UP! SLUT! -tosses condoms at him-

Neji: WHY HAVENT YOU RUN OUT YET?! IT'S BEEN 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS TORTURE!

Gai: DONT QUESTION YOUR ALL KNOWING AND VERY YOUTHFUL SENSEI!

Neji: sigh...

Orchimaru: -butters the toast and eats it- thanks...I was f'ing STARVING, good thing you came along with all your toast or i would've died for sure.

Chouji: me to...

Orochimaru/Chouji: TOAST! -highfive!-

Naruto: that was kind of...disturbing...

Lee: feh...

Gaara: COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! -nibbles on it- thanks for the no hug -hugs-

Temari: of course im still here...i've just been...so lonely...TT...im the only one with no letters...

Shikimaru: heh...and i was lonely with her...

Temari: shut up...

Shikimaru: hm...

Temari:...let's go be 'lonely' together some more -wink-

wewacian: next letter!

I got a question for all of them:

Do you guys like bombs. (throws the zelda bomb).

unknowndragon

wewacian: well I particualarly dont...

Naruto: they're far to...for lack of better word, troublesome

Shikimaru: DATTEBAYO! they're ok..

Temari: well actually I.. -bomb explodes-

Orochimaru: OW! MY LARYNX!

Naruto: my knee...ah...

Sakura: uh...the rest of us were far enough away...

wewacian: anyone else feel like answering?

anyone else: not particularly...

wewacian: alright, then we're moving on!

I love this story. I have some questions: why did Lee want to be a splendid ninja?  
What's wrong with a good or excellent ninja? Where is Gaara getting all the people to block the hugs? What happened to Tenten?  
Is Hinata losing it?  
Zabuza and Haku die? Why did Kakashi decide to convert Lee? Update soon!

LightBender

wewacian: glad you like it...and ACTUALLY answer this time Lee

Lee: hn...-reads more-

wewacian: Lee...

Lee: fine...I wanted to be a splendid ninja because...I...I...I...I can't do...jut...sus...-cries-

Kakashi: WHAT.DID.I.SAY.ABOUT. UNHIP EMOTIONS!

Lee: YOU'RE RIGHT! GA...KAKASHI SENSEI! IM SORRY FOR DISAPOINTING YOU!

Kakashi: and he IS a good ninja...and soon ill teach him how to do many things I can do...

Gaara: well...they just kinda...are around...and I throw them...

shikimaru: that simple huh?

Gaara: yeah...

Shikmaru: hm...

TenTen: I WAS TURNED ONTO THE NARCOTIC OF YOUUUUUUUUUTH!

Gai: THAT ANALOGY WAS VERY YOUTHFUL MY ADORABLE STUDENT!

TenTen: THANK YOU GAI SENSEI! -eyes tear- OH GAI SENSEI!

Gai: OH LEE!...i...i mean TenTen...

TenTen: IT'S OK SENSEI I FORGIVE YOUR MISTAKE!

Gai: OH TENTEN! -hug-

TenTen: OH GAI SENSEI! -hug-

Neji: ugh..

TenTen: NEJI COME JOIN IN ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL OF HUGS!

Neji: ill...just...sit this one out...

Gai: FINE! MORE HUG FOR US! THE YOUTHFUL ALL KNOWING BENEVOLENT GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!

TenTen: AND I! THE BEATIFUL AND YOUTHFUL PINK NYMPH OF KONOHA

Hinata: l-losing it!?

Gaara: no one thinks you're losing it...

Hinata: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK! -smacks-

Zabzua: well...yeah, but...whatever...not like anyone cares anymore in fanfiction...and anyone some fans cant just seem to accept that...what are you gunna do?

Haku: yeah...and besides people come up with extremely unbelievable reasons and this reader uses the most used and logical one...Orochimaru brought us back and for no particular reason let us roam free...

wewacian: or if that doesnt work for you I could always say Zabuza swam and Haku survived...somehow...like maybe it missed ALL the VITAL ORGANS in the chest...

Zabuza: deal with it...

Kakashi: convert...?

Lee: what does lightbender mean Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: I wish I knew...wait a second...your...hair...was it always styled like mine and silver?

Lee:...yes?

Kakashi: oh..alright...-continues reading- guess I never noticed cause of all the shouting and Gai...

Lee: I suppose so...

wewacian: next question

Why on earth would you put Neji in one of those horrible spandex jumpsuits? Why a tan one for that matter? Can we have some video that proves the Neji is a slut?  
I will agree the he looks the part. Lee looks better now that he's adopted the ways of Kakashi. Btw Kakashi why don't you ever show what's under the mask? Emotions are you friends if that's why you hide your face. You probably have some buck teeth or something.  
Now that would be funny.Later

ItachiUchiha17

Gai: THEY MAKE HIM MORE FULL OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!

TenTen: EXTENDING THE PRONOUNCIATION OF YOUTH IS SO YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI!

Neji: THAT IT IS!...damnit!

Gai: AND IT IS TAN BECAUSE THAT WAS THE COLOR OF HIS SHIRT!

Neji:...really?

TenTen: OF COURSE WHY DO YOU THINK MINE IS PINK!!

Neji: i guess it kinda makes sense...in a twisted way..

Gai: VIDEO!?!?! WHY OF COURSE I HAVE A VIDEO!

TenTen: WHAT!?!!? BUT VIDEOTAPING UNYOUTHFUL ACTS IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI!!

Neji:...video...?

Gai: IT WAS TAPED SOULY TO PROVE THIS!

TenTen: OF COURSE SENSEI! THANK YOU FOR CORREXTING ME ON YOUR VARIOUS YOUTHFUL WAYS!

Gai: NOT A PROBLEM MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!

TenTen: OH GAI!

Gai: OH TENTEN! -youthful hug!-

wewacian: I believe...Itachi is still wai-

Sasuke: ITACHIIIIIIII!!!

wewacian:...it's rude to interupt Sasuke...as I was saying Itach-

Sasuke: ITACHIIIIII!!!!! -goes on a rampage-

wewacian: -is waiting for the video...

Sakura: OW MY HAIR!

Gai: BUT OF COURSE! -puts video into the VCR of youth!-

wewacian: come gather 'round people...this is proof that Neji is a slut...-presses play-

Sasuke: OMG THAT'S DISCUSTING

Hinata: -holding back vomit-

Naruto: -vomiting-

Kakashi: -reading- (he's such a good influence...reading instead of watching tv)

Kiba: THERE IS NO GOD!

Gai: I LIKE YELLING AS WELL!

Neji: ...it's not THAT bad...

Shino: BLIIIIIIND!!!!

Shikimaru: it's to troublesome to say things about this video...

Naruto: -still vomiting-

wewacian: I CAN STILL SEE WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES!

Temari: -taking notes-

Gaara:...hold me Kankuro...

Kankuro: I would if sOMEONE! would stop VOMITING ON ME!!!!

Naruto: -still vomiting on Kankuro-

Wewacian: that's..enough of that...-obliterates tv and VCR...WITH MY MIND!!-

Neji:...I...I...-everyone throws condoms at him-

Sasuke: RAGGLE FRAGGLE! -mauls Neji-

wewacian: see what you did ItachiUchiha? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

-a few therapy sessions later-

Lee: oh...I have a compliment...thanks i guess...

Kakashi: what you to? listen...there's nothing wrong with my face. end of story.

Naruto: I dont really believe that...KICK HIS ASS!

Kakashi: wah-what!? -dog pile'd-

Sakura: I HAVE HIS MASK! WHERE IS HE!?!

Kakashi: NO MY PRECIOUSSSSS!

Naruto: SOCK IT TO ME!

Kakashi: wait...what?

Naruto: THERE HE IS! HOLD HIM DOWN! -jumps on maskless Kakashi-

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-covers face-

Naruto: -holds kakashi's arms down- oh...my...god! -vomits again-

Kankuro: AGGHHHH! WHY! I JUST FINISHED CLEANING LAST THIS NARUTO!

Naruto: sorry it's just...look!

everyone: -le gasp!-

Sakura: no...way...TANLINES!

----end---

hope you liked it...

I did...like I care what YOU think!

anyway write in more please.. 


	6. to short one

Dont own Naruto ---------------

wewacian:new letters..yay...

yo minna!...well start now...

sakura:u rock!u not dead are u?well here some mushroom swiss double..share it with the sas-UKE!-evil cackle-  
sasuke:do u like being emo?its boring right!speak more!!u cool though!  
gaara:u 1 of my fav charac!  
neji:gimme tips on how 2 get gd hair!2 bad ur hair had been replace by a bowl!  
itachi:can u kill the yondaime?  
naruto:ur soo pitiful-cries 4 u-r u friends with gaara now?

i'll be back!!...kuchiki-san-gives cookies 2 sasusaku gaaneji itanaru..no..i dont like the pairing itanaru or gaaneji at all..it just that saying like this will be easier! luv sasusaku-

kuchiki-san

Sakura:...when did I die?

Sasuke: you jumped out of the window or...something...I dont care...

Sakura: oh...wonder why...

Sasuke: some stupid reason im sure...

Sasuke: sas-uke?...wait...

Naruto: HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: sh-shut up...

Naruto: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: I SAID SHUT UP!

Naruto: sure thing...sas-GAY!

Kiba: nice! -high five-

Naruto: -high fived-

Sasuke: why does everyone think im emo...

Naruto: cause-

Sasuke: if you say cause i am I will murder your face off.

Naruto:...I was gunna say cause you are agsty for reason unknown to me but appearently have things to do with Itachi...

Sasuke:...close enough...

Naruto: and the eyeliner-snicker-

Sasuke: BASTARD! -rampages-

Gaara:...what?

Kiba: 1 (4/\/ sP33l 133t! it says that you're their favorite character...

Gaara: oh...thanks...I guess...

Neji: uh...shampoo...rinse...condition...rinse again...stare at yourself in the mirror for about 20-30 minutes...then uh...-whispers something to you-

Sasuke: you only stare at yourself for 20-30 minutes?

Neji:...so?

Sasuke:...wuss

Neji: WHAT!

Sasuke: I said you're a wuss!

Neji: YOU WANNA GO BITCH!

TenTen: WAY TO BE YOUTHFUL AND STAND UP FOR YOURSELF NEJI!

Neji: SHUT UP!

TenTen: AS YOU WISH YOUTHFUL COUNTERPART!

Neji: whatever...

Itachi: nope...

Sasuke: I agree with him

Kakashi: me to...

Naruto: AND IM NOT PITIFUL! AND ME AND GAARA ARENT FRIENDS!

suddenly Gaara returned from the 'Make your own T-shirt Store' that said 'I 3 Naruto'

Gaara: wah...what?! you mean...we..we...we arent friends!!!!? -tosses shirt at Hinata- WELL I HATE YOU TO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! -runs off crying-

Naruto: Gaara waaaaiiiiiiiiiit! -runs after him-

wewacian: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE next letter

Sorry for the long pen name!

Sasuke:Hey Mr. Emo if you're really an avenger why aren't you attacking Itachi right now?

I mean he is inside the room isn't he?

Temari:How can you carry such a big fan?

Kakashi:What is Anko in your eyes?

-SB

Sasuke: because...

Itachi: because why?

Sasuke: um...I...I dont know...

Itachi: HA! wuss

Sasuke: -cries-

Temari:...magic...

Kakashi: makes sensei...and she's just a friend...with benifits

Anko: well...yeah

Jaraiya: i knew it...

Anko: HOW DARE YOU

Still uncapable of writing a long letter. XD

Gaara: -gives him another cookie- Thanks for the hug!

Neji: ...I still think you're cool. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU OTHER PEOPLE! STAY AWAY! LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOUU!

TenTen: ...Why pink?

Temari: Does that fan EVER get too heavy?

He-Didn't-Betray-Us

wewacian: unfortunately Gaara couldnt recieve the cookie, so it will go to the runner up...Orochimaru

Orochimaru: thank you for the cookie Betray-kun:3

Kabuto:...you never call me kun...

Orochimaru: YOU NEVER GAVE ME A COOKIE!-slaps-

Kabuto: O-Orochimaru-sama...

Neji: you really think im cool?

Tenten: she's lieing...

Gai: TENTEN! PUTTING DOWN YOUR TEAMATE IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!!

Tenten: OF COURSE SENSEI! SORRY!

Gai: NOW TELL THIS PERSON WHY YOU WEAR PINK!

Tenten: IT WAS THE COLOR OF MY SHIRT!!

Gai: THE ONLY TRUE WAY TO DETERMINE THE COLOR OF YOUR TIGHTS!!

Tenten: YES INDEED!

Temari: no

wewacian: great answers.

Tenten: THAT THEY WERE

Gai: YES INDEED!

Tenten: QUITE!

Gai: YES!

Tenten: QUITE INDEED!

Gai: INDEED QUITE YES!

Tenten: YES INDEED QUITE!

Gai: ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THAT!

Tenten: INDEED AGREE YES QUITE YOUTH!

Gai: NEXT YOUTHFUL LETTER OF YOUTH PLEASE!

wow awesome story xD okie my qwesionz sasuke: I love you will you marry me?  
sakura: STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE Itachi: Why are you evil...its cause you love orochimaru dont deny it i know its tru hahahahahaha cough  
Neji: its okie we know ur not a slut they cant prove anything! -hugs you- its okie im still ur fan xD Lee: yay ur turnin normal no more gai sensai we TenTen: how dare you turn youthfull! its so not...youthful.  
Hinata: yea hinata we luff you

And um yea...sorry my qwestions are slightly weird but um yea please update soon cause i really like your stroy Cya:P

Kairi-KeybladeWielder

Sasuke:...sure

Sakura: THAT'S RIGHT NOW GET THE FUuuuu...what did you say?

Sasuke: I said sure...

Sakura: wah...

Sasuke: i've been waiting for someone to ask me something like that...instead of staring at me or something retarded like that...

Sakura:...zuh?...

Sasuke: yeah, exactly like that Sakura

Sakura:...

Itachi: im evil because I choose to be, there's no reason behind it, deal.with.it.

Orochimaru: wakka wakka! -honks nose-

Neji: they...kinda...did

Naruto: oh god...dont remind me...-vomits on kankuro-

Kankuro: OH, GOD DAMNIT!

Temari: -snicker-

Gai: DIDNT YOU WATCH MY VIDEO OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!

Tenten: I CERTAINLY DID!

Lee: -asleep-

Tenten: BEING...YOUTHFUL...NOT...YOUTH?...BUT...YOUTH...GAI SENSEI...NOT...-SPLODE-

Gai: NO MY YOUTHFUL PRODIGE!

Hinata: thanks...i guess...

Haha. I've got some questions. Ahem.sorry if this is way to long. First of all. Since I love you Shino- -gives cookie shaped like heart- But anywho. You Rock and I was juat wondering if you could show your face a little bit... and take off your glasses? Haha. I bet your like a nerd or somthing...But anywho. I love you anyway. -gives another cookie-  
Ok, moving on. Hm. To Kakashi. How DO you keep your hair like that... do you have special hair gel or somthing? Or is it just abnormaly bushy? Anywho.-gives Kakashi cookie-  
OMG. I love Shikamaru TO! I HEART YOU SHIKAMARU!-gives heart-shaped cookie- you Rock! I don't really have a question for you though...uhm...Ya. Ok...Moving on.

Kay. -Accesorized

Shino: thanks for the...cookie...-hands it to Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: thanks for the cookie guy with glasses-kuuuuun!

Shino:...-cough-

Kiba: yes, please do show us your face

Hinata: i-ive be-been wondering that m-myself...

Shino:...-takes off glasses and coat-

Temari/Sakura/Tenten/Ino/Kurenai/Anko/Tsunade/Sai: HOLY CRAP!!

Naruto: -vomits on Kankuro-

Kankuro: STOP THAT!

Naruto: he he...

Hinata: wow...he's kinda...sexy...

Shino:...that's why I was...wearing the coat and glasses...

Kurenai: which by the way are on fire...

Shino: WHAT!

Ino: -helping the flame grow-

Shino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Shikimaru: eating cookies is so troublesome...-throws it into the pile of cookies he gets daily-...and so is telling the secret of my hair...

Kiba: then i'll tell it.

wewacian: wait we skipped Kakashi...

Kiba: but...

wewacian: KAKASHI PLEASE TELL US YOUR WAYS!

Kakshi: -asleep next to Lee-

wewacian:...whatever...tell us about Shikimaru...

Kiba: he has to tie it like that because if he doesnt it poofs out into an afro

Naruto: no way! -pulls tie-

Shikimaru: -hair poofs into afro-

Gaara: sigh...I wish someone were to tell me that they loved me...oh well...ill just have to wait...

-----end---

not that funny but...whatever...sorry for not updating sooner but ive been reading one of the best fanfictions ive ever read...ever

send it more letters with more comedic potential 


	7. staring asuma

dont own Naruto

--

wewacian: the psycho's back

Do you guys like pie? (gives everyone pie)

(whispers): I hope they don't notice the bombs in them.  
any case I am running away. unknowndragon

wewacian: (whispers) yes they do, they're ninjas.

everyone: stop trying to kill us with bombs! -tosses bomb pies at your face-

unknowndragon: NO! MY SOUL! -'slpoded-

wewacian: hate people like that...anyway...next letter...

o.o...GAI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TENTEN AND NEJI??! You are...UNYOUTHFUL FOR THAT! Neji I do not believe you are a slut even with undenying video proof

Bob: Well I do. -throws 10 boxes of condums at Neji- Do you guys hate hobos? If you do I'll kill you cuz I'm a hobo. ITACHI I LUFFLES YOU! -hugs Itachi-

-.- Gaara since you don't like hugs instead I will give you...THE WORLDS LARGEST HEART SHAPED COOKIE!! -gives gaara cookie- Sasgay why don't you just jump of a cliff and die? Orochimaru how do you get your hair to look so pretty:D Itachi are you and Fishman going out?

Bob: Are Haku and Zabuza dating? If so how long?

...Okay that's all for now. YOU ALL DESERVE WAFFLES!! -gives waffles to all except Sasgay- Wewacian please make sure Choji does not eat all the waffles and that Sasgay gets none.

From, Bob the Hobo and Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles the Hobo-in-training

Gai: NOTHING!!! SILENCE YOURSELF!! IM NOT UNYOUTHFUL!! YOUR FACE IS UNYOUTHFUL AND I HATE YOU!!

Neji:...h-holy crap...

Lee:-sleeping-

Tenten: that was...kinda...-flees-

Gai: ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NEJI!!

Neji: I-i uh...am a slut...wait, DAMNIT!

Gai: HA! GOT IT ON TAPE! -turns on tape recorder-

Neji: who even still HAS a tape recorder?

Tenten: GAI SENSEI AND ALL OF HIS YOUTHFULNESS DOES!

Gai: INDEED!

Tenten:YES!

Neji: OW!! condoms! and in boxes! WHY!

Kisame: SHUT THE HELL UP FILTHY HOBO!

wewacian: keep your racialy biast comments to yourself until Neji finishes answering his question...

Neji: and I do-

Kisame: HATE HOBOS! MOVING OWN!

Neji: NO! I LOVE hobos! my FATHER was a hobo! how dare you insult his people Kisame!

Kisame: -firing shotgun off in all direction- GOT DAMN HOBO!

Neji: No Kisame! dont do it!

Naruto: AUUUGH! MY larynx!

Neji: what's a larynx?

Naruto: WHO CARES I WAS SHOT!

Gai: DYNAMIC ENTRY! -kicks Kisame in the face-

Neji: WAY TO KICK ASS SENSEI!

Tenten: VERY YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI!

Lee: -still in a reading coma-

Itachi: I luff you to -huggles-

Sasuke: -shudder-

Gaara: thanks for the delicious cookie -hugs bob-

Kisame: STOP HUGGING THAT HOBBAH!

wewacian: WHAT DID I SAY KISAME! -Kidney shot!-

Kisame: -kidney'd and knocked out-

Sasgay: well...if it's FOR the fans..-runs towards cliff-

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-hair blows gallantly in breeze-

Sasuke: IT'S FOR THE FA-falls off cliff-AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnss...-explosion-

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOO!! -hair blows sexier-

wewacian: quit being such a sexy haired wuss...and answer the question

Orochimaru: oh...it just grows in all sexy-like

Itachi: what me and that hobo-ist? never, my heart is taken by another...-stares in jesus's direction-

wewacian: woahwoahwoahwoahwoah, WOAH! im already in enough trouble with kishimoto...we dont need christianity now...

Itachi: actually I was just suprised Jesus was here...I meant Kakashi...

Kakashi: -sleeping in pajamas with his face on them-

Itachi: so adorable...

wewacian: kinda makes sense...in a twisted sort of way...

Haku: totally

Zabuza:...since...he turned...17...maybe

Haku:...you're lucky that's right and that you dont wear a shirt...

Chouji: -all the waffles in his mouth- fwah?!

wewacian: oh god damnit!

Naruto: nooooo, waffles...-cries-

wewacian:...I wanted those waffles...-takes it comically large stapler-

Chouji: I-I was saving you...from the waffle side of the food, instead join me...on the pancake side...and together...WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY!!!!!!...pancakeandwafflehut MWAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

wewacian: SOMEONE needs to lay off the crack...

Chouji: yeah...ASUMA!

Asuma: hey,hey, dont drag ME into this! -nude-

Shikimaru:...you just continue to disapoint me sensei...

Asuma: nonsense..-nuder-

Shikimaru: how'd you get nuder?...more nude...whatever...troublesome...

Asuma: now you're not even making real sentences anymore...such a DISAPOINTMENT! -kicks-

Shikimaru: MY JUEVOS!

Asuma: moving on...

Shikimaru: atleast we can agree on something...

Yea i like your story so much:P anii way i got more random qwestionz

Sakura: HAHAHAHAHA :P sasukes gunna marry me not you pokes tounge out at sakura  
Gaara: Its okie Gaara you can join Sakura in the most hated character hall of fame Naruto: Do you like Hinata at all and if so why? and if not why?  
Sasuke: HUGZ YEA I LUV YOU Itachi: STOP LYING Neji: That video cant prove nothing! Hugz u its okie neji i dont love you but my best freind does...you are not a SLUT!!

any waiiz those are my more random qwestions and thanx for doink my other onez BTW: My brother wanted to ask a qwestion and here it is (note my brother is only up to the chunnin exams)  
Sasuke: WHY DID YOU GROW YOU HAIR! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!  
anyway thats all from me Ciao

Sakura: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: DONT TELL MY FIANCE TO SHUT UP! YOU SHUT UP FAG-FACE! -kicks-

Sakura: MY JUEVOS!

Sasuke: freak...

Gaara: im the most LOVED character ever, you're just jealous

Naruto: yes and no...and everyone loves Gaara...she's nice and stuff but..

Hinata: n-naruto-kun thinks im n-nice...-thinks dirty thoughts- huwah...-blush and faint-

Naruto:...that...-pokes Hinata's face-

Hinata: -faints more-

Naruto: how does that even happen?

Hinata's thoughts: doodly doodly doo! oh, im so fainted! so fainted! ding dong doodly doo! look how much im fainteeeed! I am...

Naruto: I bet she's thinking about singing...

Shikimaru: where'd you get that idea?

Naruto: -reading Sasuke and Hinata's diary-...nowhere...

Sasuke: -hugged-

Itachi: why would I lie about that sexy beast Kakashi?

Kakashi: -snoring loudly with buffalo wing bones all over him-

Itachi: -hearts in eyes-

Sasuke: i grew my hair because i felt like it, DAMN! shut up!

Kakashi: -scratches self-

wewacian: i can tell what you see in him...anyway next letter

Im BACK! And with more crazy questions and things to say gets very long list Ahem...

Kakashi: You're my role model on the show (btw, thanks for the demonstration last time XD) can I ask how you were born with white hair?

Sasuke:faint blushUh...tries to not look at him I-I-I still hate you! And it was so funny when you got your ASS whooped! But what do you like in a girl, if you have to revive your clan?

Naruto: Aw, poor Naruto hugs him Why do you always keep on throwing up like that? Here...gives free coupons you like ramen right? I give you these for free to make you feel better.

Kiba: Hiya winks You're still look cute, or maybe even more than that! Anyways, do you really have fangs? If you don't, you're still my fave character kisses him on the lips

Neji: HOORAY! YOU ARE NOW A COMPLETE GAI CLONE! I HOPE YOU SEE THROUGH YOUR SLUTTY WAYS!

Temari: You're so cool, and I wanna be just like you!

Gaara: I'm sorry that I called you crazy, I was pissed off a little cause my best friend keeps on showing pictures of Sas-gay half naked...MY EYES IT BURNS! What's your favourite food?

Sakura and Ino: Here, this is a love potion hands them love potion Now you may have better luck with Sasuke

Kakashi: -sleeping-

Naruto: wake up Kakashi...-pokes-

Kakashi: -grumble- waaaaaht?

Naruto: you have question...

Kakashi: fine...-scans- oh well...you see...

Naruto: actually i've been wondering that myself...

Kakashi: when a man...and a woman...love each other VERY much...THIS HAPPENS! -holds icha icha paradise open-

wewacian: I think she was asking about...-distracted by book-...silver...so young...-steals book and sits next to Lee-

Kakashi: no...my...my porn...

wewacian: answer the question...

Kakashi: my dad had silver hair so I do...dont question my logic...

wewacian: -asleep-

kaskashi:...wonder why he fell asleep...Lee do you

Lee: -asleep-

Kakashi: hm...Sasuke, you have a question

Sasuke: I know...im thinking...

Kakashi: just tell the fangirl what she wants to hear

Sasuke: no, not this time...what I want in a girl is unbridled fury towards Itachi...and uh...a beautiful soul...

Sakura: MY SOULS BEAUTIFUL SASUKE! TAKE ME NOW!

Sasuke: I dont want my kids to have pink hair you SLUT!!!

Sakura: -cries in corner-

Sasuke:...wuss

Naruto: -LE SUPER GASP- F-FREE RAMEN! THANK YOU! -shakes hand-

Kankuro: you are a SAINT!!

Naruto: wait...there's...no...ramen store! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke: -smacks- shut up

Naruto: ok

Kiba: yeah, I have fangs...what of it...

Naruto: NO WAY! I HAVE WHISKERS!

Kiba: WE SHOULD TOTALLY START A CLUB!

Naruto: TOTALLY!

Kiba: YEAH! -HIGHFIVE-

Naruto: -HIGHFIVE BACK-

Kiba: WHO ELSE IS IN IT!

Naruto: SASUKE'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DUCK SO HE'S IN!

Kiba: HAHA! NICE! -someone got burned highfive-

Sasuke: I dont wa-

Naruto: WHO ELSE!?!?

Gai: I ENJOY YELLING AS WELL!

Tenten: EXCELLENT INTERJECTION SENSEI!

Gai: THAT IT WAS!

Naruto:...

Kiba:...

Orochimaru: ZEEBA ZOO!

Gai: WHOOSH! -jumps out window-

Tenten: OOHHHHHH SO YOUTHFUL! -jumps out window...of youth-

Kakashi: can we move on already -looks at his bookless hand- DAMNIT!

Neji: IM NOT GAI CLONE! YOU ARE JUST YOUTHFULLY USING YOUR YOUTHFUL IMAGINATION TO YOUTH UP SOME LIES!...YOUTH!

Gai: SLUT! -tosses condoms at him-

Neji: AHHHH! THIS GAG IS GETTING KIND OF OLD!

wewacian: nonsense...

Temari:...what? I got a letter?! NO WAY!

Gaara:D

Temari:...Gaara?

Gaara: yes?

Temari:..are you feeling ok?

Gaara: better than ever:D

Temari:o-ok...answer the question...

Gaara: my favorite food is...Gaara snacks with Temari's soup

Temari: you really love my soup that much?

Gaara: it's ok

Temari: aw..TT

Kankuro: IMACOWBOI! -rave dances-

Orochimaru: NOW YOU'RE TALKIN! -rave danced with Kankuro-

Sakura and Ino: SASUKE DRINK THIS!

Sasuke:...what be this?

Sakura and Ino:...Orange juice...

Sasuke: Orange juice that's...emiting heart shaped clouds?

Sakura:...yes

Sasuke: well if you say so...-takes potion-

Ino: what about mine?

Sasuke: -takes hers-

Sakura: well? drink it

Sasuke: -tosses potions on the ground- HA! GOTCHA BITCH!

Sakura and Ino: wha-what?!

Sasuke: what you think I cant READ?

Sakura and Ino: -devastated-

Hinata: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVIL! Wanna join my evil club?

Shino: Are you really THAT sexy?

Shikamaru: Why do you like to be lazy all the time?

Itachi: bows down I AM NOT WORTHY! You are my true second fave character! Can you bitchslap your little brother for me? gives $100 I'll pay you now!

Orochimaru: AH! faints Ok!

Lee: Haha, I'm glad you're turing into a Kakashi clone...IM SO PROUD OF YOU!

TenTen: WTH? Change back!

Thats all for now, and i'm sorry if its too long wewacian, i'll give you these to throw at Neji if he turns slutty again give infinite supply of condoms Ja ne!

Hinata: im...not evil...so I cant join your club...-glare-

Gaara: -glares at Hinata glaring at the writer of the letter-

Sasuke: -glares at Gaara glaring at Hinata glaring at the writer of the letter-

Itachi: -glares at Sasuke glaring at Gaara glaring at Hinata Glaring at the writer of the letter-

Kisame: -stares dreamily at Itachi-

Orochimaru: -rave dancing-

wewacian: -sleeping-

Lee: domo origato Mr.Roboto! domo...domo..-dances-

Gai: SO HIP NOW LEE!

Lee: whatever...wuss

Gai: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS LEE!

Shino: yes...im actually that sexy...-clothed again-

Ino: aw...where'd you get a coat

Shino:...I made it

Ino: from what?

Shino:...I dont know...

Ino: hm...

Shikimaru: not being lazy is to troublesome...

wewacian: i second that

Lee: same here

Kakashi: yeah...

Gai: YOUUUUUUUUUUUTH!

Itachi: anything for the fans...-starts bitch slapping sasuke-

Sasuke: ow! stop that!

Itachi: -still slapping-

Sasuke: SOMEONE TELL HIM TO, OW! STOP!

wewacian: heh...to troublesome..

Lee: Kakashi clone...hm...thanks, gunna teach me chidori Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: please please...call me something informal...like...Kakashi, or...just sensei...or if you want...im also known as the copy nin...but I perfer super babe magnet

Lee: THEN SO DO I SUPER BABE MAGNET SIR!

Kakashi:...no yelling...it's un-hip...

Lee: right...

Kakashi: and your eyes show to much emotion, half close them...

Lee: yes sir, super babe magnet!

Itachi: -still bitch slapping Sasuke-

Tenten: NEVER! MAYBE NOW THAT I AM LIKE LEE I WILL GET SOME DAMN SCREEN TIME!...maybe even a past...-looks hopefully into a sunset-

Gai: TENTEN! THAT SUNSET IS FOR HUGGING ONLY!

Tenten: sorry sensei...

Orochimaru: TAKE ME NOW SASUKE!

---end---

how you like it

keep sending in those letters please 


	8. troublesome

dont own --------------

Yea Thanx for answering my lst questions i thought hard to come up with more randomm stupid questions and stuffz...

Gaara: Yea u wish you were the most Loved character the most loved character is my sasuke-kun Hugz Sasuke you dont deserve all those cookiez and hugz steals cookies and hugz hahahaha mine now all mine runs away  
Hinata: why arent you evil youd be even more kool if u were evil makes hinata evil come now and help me destroy the world hahahahaha cough  
Choji: I hate you ...you ate all teh wafflez ...u must DIE Puushes Choji into Sakura who lands on ino who lands on aara and they all die hahaha now my 4 least favii characters are dead Itachi: Bitch Slaps How dare you bitch slap my Sasuke-Kun bitch slaps again Sauke: hugz again I Still Luv You Hugz ill help you kill itachi

Anyway Thanks again and hope you like my newest random qwestionz plz update soon...i shall be waiting .  
Cya

Gaara: ever since Sasuke ran away with that pedofile and male nurse..

Orochimaru and Kabut: HEY!

Gaara: no one loves him...

Orochimaru: I love him...

Kabuto: im not a male nurse...

Gaara: yes you are, deal with it...freaks

Orochimaru: says the crazy insomniac

Gaara: I have a reason to act this way, YOU are just a freak.

Orochimaru: no...I...have a reason...

Gaara: really? what is it?

Orochimaru:...it's to..help me with my dream...

Gaara: what does deranged experiments are stealing bodys have to do with that?

Orochimaru:..well...-flee-

Kabuto: NO! OROCHIMARU-SAMA!

Orochimaru: -still running and crying-

Gaara: what freaks...

Hinata: im not evil...uh...i've..gotta go now...-walks out door to letter writer's house-

Naruto: Hinata?...oh well...

Hinata's victim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SPINAL CORD!!! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR MURDER!!!!AHHHHWHY!!! I DIDNT MEAN YOU SHOULD USE MY KNEE FOR MURDER EITHER!!!

Chouji: -too fat to be pushed onto sakura-

wewacian: heh...-continues reading-

Kakashi: gimme ma book!

wewacian: no

Itachi: I was told to! -still bitch slapping Sasuke-

Sasuke: I CANT FEEL MY FACE!

Itachi:SILENCE FOOL! -slaps harder-

Sasuke: thanks for -slapped- for th-slapped- hug -slapped- HUR-slapped-RY!

wewacian: next..

Hiya! Writing again and you know the drill -makes a long long list!- Right...

Naruto: No Ramen Store! -gasps- Quick catch this! -throws 10 bowls of ramen- Btw, what made you addicted to ramen anyway?

Sakura & Ino: Hm...too bad the potion was a complete failure...maybe if you REALLY want Sasuke-kun, try to get to know the real him, stop flirting and start befriending him. To be close to the person you want to be with, you have to take time and understand his lifestyle and personality. Thats what I would suggest!

Sasuke: Look man -sighs-, I admit I like you -blushes abit- (but not in love with you!), You're cool, I guess, and your past is tragic and I respect that! Your ambition to kill your brother (DON'T KILL HIM!), is it really worth it? I mean, If you kill him, you would be the same as him...Ever thought of that? And are you straight?

Kiba: What kind of dog is Akamaru? And who is your crush? -gives hug- You're so cute!

Itachi: Your reason for killing your clan...sucks...I mean that was harsh man...do you ever regret it? dont you feel guilty? Do you not have a heart? -gives katana- lets see if you feel guilty when you kill Sasuke..I DARE YOU TO!

Hinata: -eyebrow raise- Yeah right...you're no goodie goodie two shoes! I know the REAL you! btw, why are you stuttering all the time?

Gaara: -gives 20 boxes of cookies- I know you like cookies! The question for you is...Who is your ideal dreamgirl?

Shino: Can you give me tips on hiding your sexiness?

Shikamaru: Do you like blonde girls? -ahem-ino&temari-ahem-

Kakashi: Can you give me a copy of icha icha paradise -puppy dig pout- Pwease? And the new name? Super babe magnet? EHEHE...I admit...you are kinda a babe magnet...-glomps on kakashi-

Neji: -throws condoms- hahahaha...this is fun! XP

Lee: Do you enjoy being just like Kakashi?

Temari: Who's YOUR ideal man?

Gai: Where did you learn your YOUTHFULNESS?!?

TenTen: SERIOUSLY! CHANGE BACK TO WHO YOU WERE! YOU WERE WAY COOLER BEFORE THIS HAPPENED!

Orochimaru: What do you see in Sasuke anyway?

Thats all for now! And btw wewacian, -gives $50- this is for you for posting my letters! And also, why are you acting like Shikamaru now...sayinf things are troublesome?

Naruto: -doesnt catch- aw...and...when I was but a young boy...long,long ago...I bought some instant ramen...the end...

Sasuke: that's it?

Naruto: yeah, pretty much

Sasuke: loser...

Naruto: bastard...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Kakashi:...-steals book back and jumps out window- TO FREEDOM!

Gai: ILL SHOW YOU RIVAL!! ILL STEAL SOMETHING AND JUMP OUT A WINDOW TWICE AS WELL AS YOU! -steals Lee's Icha Icha book and jumps out the window...youthfully-

Tenten: GAI SENSEI! -jumps out window as well-

Sasuke: that wont work, I have no lifestyle personality...duh

Sakura and Ino: aw...

Sasuke: heh...and I WILL kill him one day...

Itachi: why not right now, BITCH!

Sasuke: ILL SHOW YOU WHO'S RIGHT NOW!!-jumps at Itachi-

Itachi: -slaps him down- foolish brother...

Sasuke: im...not...gay...-faints from Itachi's awesomeness-

Itachi: yeah he is...

Kiba: he's a mix of all breeds

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: I KNOW you're not but...why tell her...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: i wasnt saying your mom was a slut...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: DONT YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE ME!!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: OH?! YOU WANNA GO BITCH!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: WHAT!? MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT! DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: oh..Akamaru...that regail of our many adventures together and meaningful moments...I cant stay mad at you -hugs-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: i love you to...i love you to...-wipes tears out of eyes-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: you're right...ive still got more to answer...-clears throat- and my crush...well..it's you -hands rose and growls sugestively-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: got that right! -highfives- oh uh...i mean, that was innapropriate Akamaru

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: shh! or do you want me to tell everyone about mr. squeekles?

Itachi: I didnt kill me clan!

Hinata: HE'S RIGHT! I DID! AND I'D DO IT AGAIN!

Sasuke: wah-what!?!

Hinata: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Sasuke: so...all my life...my memories...

Hinata: altered...hmmhmmhmmmmm

Sasuke: then...Itachi...why were you...

Itachi: bullying...

Sasuke: why did you run away from the village!?

Itachi: everyone thought I murdered the family!

Sasuke: then...Hinata...

Itachi: -grabs Katana-..let's do this little brother...

Sasuke and Itachi: DIE! -jumps at Hinata-

Hinata: 64 palms!

Sasuke and Itachi: -gentle fist'd-

Itachi: I...I cant move...

Sasuke: neither can I...DAMN YOU HINATA! DAMN YOU TO HEEEELLLL!

Hinata: oh, and I stutter to throw people off my trail...heh...now to get rid of your memories...-super special memory jutsu-

Gaara: I frickin hate cookies -tosses them to Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: YAY!! COOKIES! -eats them all-

Shino:...no tips for you...

Shikimaru: blondes are too troublesome...besides, it's chouji that has the thing to blondes...

Chouji: how's it goin Ino?

Ino: shut up fatty fat face!

Chouji: aw...

Kakashi: it's ok Chouji...she didnt mean it...and no Icha for vu

Lee: she seems to like your nickname super babe magnet sensei

Kakashi: -glomped- this gets old after awhile...-reading-

Neji: TT now you've got the fans doing it Gai

Gai: HOW YOUTHFUL THAT FAN IS! AND THAT FAN DESERVES A REWARD! -nudeness-

Tenten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY YOUTHFUL EYES!! -just saw gai naked coma-

Tsunade: OH NO!! TENTEN!

Lee: of course I like being like super babe magnet sensei...stop asking me questions...-reads-

Temari: my ideal man eh? hm...well...spikey hair...brownish...i guess...fishnets...a genin...likes to be layed back...relaxed...got his finger hurt once...

Shikimaru: -totally sleeping and relaxed in his fishnets-

Gai: I WAS BORN BEING SO YOUTHFUL!

--flashback---

doctor: it's a boy...-slaps-

baby Gai: -stops slap- TRY AND SLAP ME IF YOU CAN! IF YOU CANNOT THEN I SHALL HAVE TO RUN AROUND THIS DELIVERY ROOM 300 TIMES!

Doctor: STOP RESISTING YOU BABY!!

baby Gai: YOUTH!

-end of flashback--

Gai: ahh...memories...

Tenten: ILL NEVER CHANGE BACK! NEVAR!!

Orochimaru: have you SEEN him? -hearts in eyes-

wewacian:...creepy...next letter...

ok, here goes.  
Sasuke: you do realise that you could barely defeat Naruto with one tail, right? he's got EIGHT more! Kankuro: what kind of face paint do you use? it's awesome!  
Temari: how much does your fan wiegh? and when are you and Shikamaru going to start going out? it better be soon, or he's mine!  
Gaara: have you tried unconsiousness?  
Orichimaru: did you really like killing your poor, old sensei that much? that was cruel. Shikamaru: can you make a list of things that are troublesome? you're so cool! -hugs-

Sasuke: I -slapped- do-slapped-nt-slapped-care!-slapped-

Kankuro:...I dont know...Temari buys it...

Temari: no I dont...

Kankuro: then where the hell does it come from?

---far away in suna---

Gaara's sensei: ill show that Kankuro...-pours crushed purpleberries into face paint- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

--back in the undiclosed location---

Kankuro:..purpleberries?

wewacian: yeah, like blue berries but purple...

Kankuro: clever...-rolls eyes-

Temari: that explains why all those berry craving squirrels attack you during the night

Gaara: heh...I always love to watch that...

Temari: wake me up next time Gaara

Gaara: alright

Temari: oh, and you can have him...

Gaara: unconcious...sleeping...same thing pretty much

Temari: yeah, duh

Kankuro: yeah, what are you retarded?

wewacian: dont be mean to the readers...

Kankuro: or WHAT

wewacian:...

Kankuro: -face attacked by squirrels- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-runs around in circles-

Orochimaru: he shall be missed...let us pour a 40 ounce in memory of our fallen comrades...

Kakashi/Orochimaru/Tsunade/Jaraiya/Anko: -pours some liqour on the ground-

Tsunade: wait, you killed him, why the hell did you want this?

Orochimaru: everyone should get proper respect...-grabs Sasuke and jumps out the window- TO FREEDOM!

Shikimaru: ok...number 1...making lists...

----dont forget to send in more letters----

lots of letters...full of youth... 


	9. bear ATTACK!

you know the deal

----------------------

Wazzup guys! im back as usual and ready to ask more questions (hopefully its not to long!)

Kiba: -blushes 10 shades of red- R-really? Y-You have a c-c-crush on m-me? -accepts rose- Aw...you're so sweet! Wanna go out sometime? And what your history with Akamaru

Naruto: Why didn't you catch it! Thats it! I'm treating you ramen on my next letter! And also, what's it like to have the Kyuubi inside you?

Kakashi: Aw man! What kind of gift should I give to my twin brother now since he is a bigger pervert than you? The Icha Icha paradise book was supposed to be on his birthday!

Sasuke: Are you not human! There must be something that is normal about you! I'll ask Itachi then!

Itachi: Hey, can you share to me Sasuke's most embarassing moments when he was young?

Neji: -still throwing condoms- YIPPEY! Fun, Fun, Fun!

Gai: -stuck in a coma like Tenten-

"Hn, I know this is the wrong anime but I'm here to type with her!" -Hiei "-gasps-, Hiei! Whatcha doing here?" -ME "You called me here remember"  
"Oh right! Anyways..."

Hinata: -blocks justu- AHA! NO MERE JUSTU CAN WIPE AWAY MY MEMORIES! I AM ALSO KNOW AS THE BLACK LIGHTER!And why do you choose Gaara over Naruto?

"She's hot"  
"HIEI!"

Sakura,Ino,TenTen,Temari, Orochimaru and Lee: What are you planning in the future?

Gaara: You didn't answer my last question from my last letter!

Kiba: uh...sure, ill go on a date with you...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: shut up Akamaru! im nervous enough without you throwing that in my face!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: o-of course that wont happen this time...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: NO YOU CANT COME!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: I know I said i'd take you everywhere I go but that was before I was going out on all these dates

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba:...that you know of...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: I know that she asked about our past! YOU KNOW WHAT! SINCE YOU'RE SO TALKATIVE WHY DONT YOU JUST TELL HER YOURSELF!

Akamaru:...bark!

Kiba: -cries-...I..I forgot about out touching history...oh, Akamaru...im sorry I was ever mad at you...-hugs-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: ew! what are you gay?

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: oh...oh! I thought you said TOASTER

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: I know that it sounds nothing like that! way to throw everything wrong with me right in my face, AKAMAR-UKE!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: OH THAT'S GOING WAAAY TO FAR YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: -tackles Akamaru-

Naruto: im sorry that you threw ramen at my face...and terrible...he plays polka music inside my seal ALL DAY! just to spite me

---elsewhere---

Kyuubi: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! LET'S KRANK UP THIS POLKA SHALL WE SON!?

Kyuubi's son: HELL YEAH!-turns it up to 11-

---in the room---

Naruto: STOP TAUNTING ME KYUUBI! YOU RAT BASTARD!!! -runs around holding ears-

Kakashi:...no one's a bigger pervert than me..HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND JIRAIYA!

Jiraiya: hm?

Kakashi: -falls asleep-

Sasuke: im human just...dont have anything relatable about me...like Shino

Shino: HA HA HA HA! oh..ladies...no need to flatter me so...-puts arms around four random women-

Sasuke: -shock-

Sakura: SLUTS! -jumps in pile of Shino's women- HE'S MINE!!!

Ino: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SAKURA! -jumps in after her-

Shino: this woman pile is getting a little lame...shall we go to the Jaquzzi ladies?

random woman: hehe, oh Shino...

Shino: -rips shirt and pants off- ill take that as a yes...-runs off to the jaquzzi-

Ino/sakura/random women: -nosebleed-

Sasuke:...maybe I should rip my shirt off more often...

Sakura: forget it, we're SO over you...emo loser...-kicks Sasuke- oh Shino!

Sasuke: -devastation-

Neji: STOP THROWING CONDOM! IVE GOT ENOUGH ALREADY!

Gai: HA! I, THE ALL POWERFUL AND KNOWING GAI-SENSEI! KNEW YOU WERE A SLUT!

Neji: yeah, you were right...I was wrong..AGAIN! shut up about it already...

Hinata: I chose Gaara because he's easier to control...I-I mean...G-Gaara-k-kun co-confessed h-his l-l-love to me...

Gaara: but I remember you breaking through my window one night and...

Hinata: SILENCE YOURSELF FOOL!! -slaps-

Orochimaru: I can see what Naruto sees in her

Naruto: ugh...i have the same taste as Orochimaru...-shudders-

wewacian: oh...she's stuck in a coma from Gai's sexiness to.,..heh...

Sakura: I plan on marrying Shino! -waves banner-

Ino: I PLAN ON MARRYING HIM BEFORE SAKURA!

Tenten's thoughts: I PLAN ON BEING SO YOUTHFUL THAT I'LL NEVER GET IN A COMA FROM GAI'S SEXINESS EVER AGAIN!!!YOUTH!

Temari: to just like my hero...-looks hopefully into the sunset-

Orochimaru: to be just like my hero...-looks hopefully into the Sasuke's direction-

Lee: to be like super babe magnet sensei

wewacian: next question

LOL XD

Gaara: Aww, poor Gaara. XD You have lots of people who luff you! x3 Like me and my friends! -tries give Gaara another cookie-

Sasuke: When's your wedding? To...umm...-looks back at letter-...Kairi-KeybladeWielder? OMG. I can't spell! O.O

...Whatever...

Orochimaru: Erm...cookie-stealer! T.T But since you stole one last time, I might as well actually give you one. -.- -gives Orochimaru cookie reluctantly-

Itachi: O.O I've never heard of ItaKashi. WTF. What made you love him in the first place?

Temari: So is your fan held up by magic..ness?

wewacian: glad you like my story...but i'd like to thank the people who made the hilarity all possible...

Naruto cast: -embarassed- aw..well..uh..there's no ne-

wewacian: STEVE THE HOBO! everyone give a roud of applause to steve!

Naruto cast: -reluctant clap-

Steve: zeeba..ZABAMOOKA! calamahara! techamno

wewacian: wise words, from a wise man...he will be making a cameo next chapter...feel free to ask him anything...

Gaara: I HATE YOU! AND I HATE YOUR GOD DAMN COOKIES! -smacks cookie into Orochimaru's mouth-

Temari: that was a little harsh Gaara...

Gaaar: Im tired of cookies! give me something healthy! give other people food! EVERYONE IS WASTING AWAY! ANKO HASNT MOVED IN 3 CHAPTERS!

Anko: -dead? maybe-

Temari: yeah...I see what you mean...and why havent people been asking new characters something? do you really only love Sasuke Sakura Itachi and GAI!!?? of all people...cmon! just LOOK at Anko!

Anko: -still hasnt moved-

Sasuke: not quite sure...

Temari: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW!

Sasuke: uh...I...just...dont...

Temari: hmph

Orochimar: ugh...to...many...cookies...STOP SHOVING COOKIES DOWN MY THROAT YOU HARLET!

Itachi: ita..kashi?...well,whatever...

Kakashi: that's Kakatachi to you...

Itachi: that's the difference?

Kakashi: uh...it makes me the seme...

Itachi: but...im the seme..

Kakashi: we take turns...

Itachi: yeah, i forgot...

Itachi: oh yeah..almost forgot...about how we met...

Kakashi: it was bound to happen...two guys...both sexiest LIVING people...meeting...both sexy...you see where im going...

Itachi: yeah, that's how we met...

Kakashi: hope it cleared everything up

Sasuke: I'm not an obsessed fan girl of yours but...you're pretty cool...in my category you passed...but I guess you already have a fiance -depress- I kinda like you though...we have the same past...well bye...

-SB

Sasuke: -gasp- some one like me!...no...she's gone...-falls to knees-...WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto: pfft, wuss...

Sasuke:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto: you can stop now...

Sasuke: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Naruto: than-

Sasuke: -takes in air- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Naruto: it's gunna be a long day...

Questions-  
Ahem...me again...Sasuke...I ABSOLUTELY HATE ITACHI!HE'S A BTCH. He's so hot though...so hard...to...resist...-drools-  
but your HOTTER! SO HA! -sticks tounge out at Itachi-  
-stares-  
AH. NO! SASUKE'S HOTTER!AH// kso. hm. SHINO! SHINO! SHINO!OMGOMGOMGOMG. I HAVE A BIGGER COOKIE THEN THE WORLD'S BIGGEST HEART SHAPED COOKIE!I HAVE THE BIGGEST HEART SHAPED COOKIE IN THE GALAXY!YA. ok so anywho. -gives Shino biggest cookie EVER.- Okso. hm. Kakashi. ya. let's do him. hm. uh. -whistles- uhm. Where did you get those pj's that have you all over them? Just...curious...ahem.  
ya. So. -throws cookies out at everyone- there you go. oh and one last question. . .-still is distracted by hot Itachi- oh...uhm. YA. GAI! HOW are your teeth so sparkly? I mean... they are so...youthful...-stares at teeth-YES INDEED THEY ARE!  
...OMG.THOSE TEETH ARE THE SECRET TO HOW TENTEN WAS LOST TO THE DARK SIDEE! RIP THEM OUT NEJI!-throws condoms- RIP THEM OUT! oh ya. I love you gaara...-gives slightly smaller cookie than shino's-  
okso. -Accesorized

Naruto cast:...uh...why'd you let the spazzy fangirl ask questions...

wewacian: iuhno, just answer them

Kakashi: alright...I made my pajamas myself...sasuke's not hotter...and STOP! giving up cookies!

Gai: THE ONLY THING MY TEETH DO IS KEEP PEOPLE OBLIVIOUS TO MY EVIL PLANS! HAHAHA!

Tenten: THAT'S RIGHT SENSEI! NOT HYNOTISING AT ALL!

Gai: THEY SPARKLE BECAUSE I YOUTH SO HARD!

Tenten: HARDER THAN ALL! AND IM ON THE SIDE OF GOOD! RIGHT SENSEI?!

Gai: RIGHT TENTEN! BUT DARK OR LIGHT DOENST TRULY MATTER IN THIS CURRENT STATE OF AFFAIRS BECAUSE WHEN YOU TRULY THINK ABOUT IN A YOUTHFUL WAY, PERSPECTIVE IS WHAT DEFINES THINGS MAKING MOST CONFLICTS ENDING UP IN SHADES OF GREY, RIGHT ADORABLE STUDENT!?

Tenten: THAT'S CORRECT SENSEI! AND ALSO BERRY PROFOUNDLY YOUTHFULLY YOUTH YOUTH!

Gai and Tenten: SO.JOIN.UUUUUSSSS -good guy(and girl) pose, with very shiny teeth-

Naruto cast: must...be...youthful...and...wear...brightly colored tights...

Kakashi: pffft...

Lee: that kind of shining teeth could only affect the weak of mind...

Kakashi: indeed...

Itachi: i concur as well...

wewacian: and I was sleeping!

Kakashi: yeah, that would work to...like Shikimaru...

Shikimaru: being awake is so troublesome...-sleep ranting-

Naruto: totally...

Kakashi: guess it works with extremely weak minds to

Itachi: haha! nice! -highfives-

Kakashi: let's go do some gay stuff

Itachi: we totally should! -walks off into 'Kakashi and Itachi's room for doin gay stuff room'-

bear: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Shikimaru: oh teh noez!

--send in more letters---

what will become of the naruto cast, will they surcome to Gai's youthful tooth beam? will they escape the bear? and what of Anko?WHAT OF ANKOOO!

send in some letters... 


	10. the battle begins

dont own ------------- 

wewacian: more crazy people with even crazier letters

Sasuke: like that's possible...wuss...

wewacian: just listen to this next one

Hello! Sorry about that last chappie with Hiei and all...so I tied him up on my bedroom closet! Anyways I have someone else typing with me...

PervertedRetard: "Hey wazzup! I'm Kunoichi Flae Master's twin brother! My real name won't be revealed to you so just call me The Perverted Retard!

Me: "See Kakashi! He even admits he's a pervert!"

PervertedRetard: "Only 75 perverted and 25 retarded -snickers-"

Me: "Whatever! So now lets type some questions to them...So..."

PervertedRetard: "Me first! Hey wewacian, my sis has told me alot about you and the cast and I wanted to ask some questions to...first one goes to the lovely and beautiful Sakura, -goes down on one knee- Will you marry me?"

Me: "HEY!! You can't do that! I bet she'll turn you down, just like she did with Naruto!"

PervertedRetard: "Nuh-UH!"

Me: "Ya-huh!"

PervertedRetard: "Nuh-UH!"

Me: "Ya-huh!"

PervertedRetard: "Nuh-UH!"

Me: "Ya-huh!"

PervertedRetard: "Nuh-UH!"

Me: "Ya-huh!"

PervertedRetard: "Fine! We'll just she what she'll think"

Me: "Probably thinking you're out to rape her -laughs- Anywho, to everyone in the cast...Have you ever tried to escape from answering these letters and has wewacian let you out for fresh air once in a while?"

PervertedRetard: "That was just a stupid question! Ahem, Sasuke...do you think my sister is attractive?"

Me: "-tackles twin to the ground- YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

PervertedRetard: "TELL THE TRUTH SASUKE! and the same question to Kiba!"

Me: "If thats your game, -smirks- Hey all the girls in the Naruto cast...in one word describe my brother!"

PervertedRetard: "Haha! You think that would scare me?"

Me: "Just you wait brother!"

Both: "Well thats it for now! Ja ne!"

wewacian: give up my five dollars

Sasuke: fine..-gives five dollars-...WAIT A SECOND WE DIDNT HAVE A BET

wewacian: heh...dumbass

Sakura: well...uhm...I cant marry you...because..I'm in love with the totally hot Shino...sorry...

wewacian: hey, she was right

Sakura: NO! I didnt hit him!

Wewacian: oh, so you like to abuse Naruto?

Sakura: I dont LIKE it...

wewacian: then why do you do it when he's just telling you something...

Sakura: well...I...

wewacian: -cough- racist..-cough-

Sakura: IM NOT A COUGH!

wewacian: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!?

Sakura: YEAH!! MAYBE I DO!

wewacian: LET'S DO THIS THEN! WUSSCAKE!

both: -leaves the room-

Sasuke: nope...it's kinda nice in here...

Naruto: yeah, I agree with Sasuke...

Orochimaru: me to, no stress...free rent and food...and all I have to do is answer questions...plus no one is trying to kill or rape me

Akatsuki: -nod nod-

everyone else: yeah, it's not so bad...

Kiba: waitwatiwait...free food? where?

Orochimaru: over there..in the corner...on that table...

everyone except Orochimaru: FOOD! -jumps at table-

Orochimaru: pigs..-eats a sandwhich-

----later----

Sasuke:...no

Kiba: yeah

Sasuke: really?

Kiba: yeah, ask Akamaru, i even wrote it in my diar-journal

Sasuke: mhmm..

Sakura: seems kinda...stupid...

Ino: mhm..stupid...

Tsunade: I dont care

Kurenai: meh.

Anko:...sexy

everyone else: -spits out wine- WHAT!?!?

Anko: nothing...

Orochimaru: i have to agree with Anko

Anko: -shudder-

anyone I forgot: most likely it was 'ugly' or 'stupid' or 'meh'

Jiraiya-sensei, how much more Icha Icha Paradise are you gonna release and can I read it or can you send me one?

Orochimaru-sama, I'm one of your biggest fans! I just want to know, when you're gonna give up on Sasuke?

Itachi-san, can I borrow your akatsuki cloak and Kisame? has a little crush on Kisame for unknown reasons Wait lemme rephrase that, can I borrow your Akatsuki cloak and can I have Kisame?

Jiraiya: as much as I can

Kakashi:-sniff- he's a saint...

Lee: yes...yes he is...-rubs tears out of his eyes-

Jiraiya: finally people recognise my genius...

Kakashi and Lee: -hugs legs-

Tsunade: freaks...

Orochimaru: -le gasp- I have fans? and uh...i'll give up on him..when...I get his body

Sasuke: you'll never get my body, freak

Orochimaru: atleast I have a fan...

Sasuke: I have tons of fans...

Orochimaru: not since you joined me ya dont...now Shikimaru's top gun

Shikimaru: troublesome...

Orochimaru: that Shikimaru is all man...

Sakura:-tosses in through window-

Wewcian: -from outside- HAHA! I GUESS THAT TRAINING DIDNT PAY OFF THAT MUCH, DID IT?

Sakura: grr..-jumps thru window-

Naruto: wonder who'll win...

Itachi: no, I need my Akatsuki cloak...get your own...

Kisame: YEAH! you cant have me!

Itachi: no, she can

Kisame: -disapears to her room- Noooooooooo...

Itachi: finally...

Sasuke: I thought he'd never leave...he really freaks me out

Orochimaru: totally...-good guy pose-

Gai: MY EVERYOUTHLOVING EYES!

Tenten: I CANT FEEL MY YOUTH!

Anko: Who are you again? Hinata: It's called DENIAL! When you refuse to believe that something is true. It's really bad for you. You're still my favorite character, tied with Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke: You totally rule and should still kill Itachi. Why don't you kill everyone close to him and then just wait for him to completely lose it? It's sensible. Itachi: You are...girly. What is with the edits self nail polish?! Kakashi: You're gay? screams I'm scarred for life. Shikamaru: Why are you so lazy? Naruto: Why can't you just die and never come back? Why? Bear: Who are you killing first? Entire cast: Who's the stupidest on the show?

Anko: -still hasnt moved-

Naruto: she...she was the second exam person...-pokes anko-

Hinata: denial about what?

Gaara: I think they were talking about...the...whole..being evil thing

Hinata: im NOT evil...

Gaara: yeah, i know but for some crazy reason other people think you are

Hinata: yeah...they're weird like that...-glares-

Sasuke: what and copy him? never...

Itachi: I didnt kill everyone close to you...

Sasuke: yeah, you did

Itachi: I didnt kill your beloved older brother...

Sasuke: yeah...but why would you kill yourself? that's just crazy...

Itachi: and killing my clan wasnt?

Sasuke: I dont think you did that...I mean why would your closest friend be in the family..

Itachi: uh.

Sasuke and Naruto: we love you Itachi -huggles-

Itachi:...am I no longer threatening Deidara?

Deidara: of course you're threatening weasel-kuun! -huggles-

Itachi: uh...erm...why am...hugging...nail polish...

Sasuke: you're so adorable Itachi -huggles tighter-

Naruto and Deidara: yeah...

Itachi: my...nailpolish...make me feel pretty...-confused-

Kakashi: im not gay!

Sakura: but..you're going out with Itachi

Kakashi: im bi...

Gai: AS EXPECTED FROM MY INCREDIBLY HIP RIVAL KAKASHI!

Kakashi: hm?

Gai and Tenten: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!

Shikimaru: im lazy because not being lazy is to troublesome...

Itachi: stop...the hugging please...

Naruto: well the reason I dont die and come back is...im the main character...and stuff...

Bear: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! -cough- british accent well I DID plan on killing that shark guy first but he disapeared...so ill just go murder that plant guy...

Zetsu: grah?

Bear: -attack-

Naruto: -filming- this is going ALL over the internet

Zetsu: MY FLY TRAP!

Naruto: heh...plant jokes..

Entire cast: I'd have to say the stupidest would be Tobi

Tobi: Tobi isnt stupid

Deidara: yes you are

Tobi: Dei-chan..how could you say such...look a sprinkler! -jumps thru it- HAHAHAHA! sprinkler!

Deidara: why is he even in the Akatsuki?

Zetsu: cause he's a good boy...

Deidara: not you to...

Tobi: Tobi is a very good boy!

Deidara: for the love of Hidan's god, NEXT LETTER!

Bob: OMGANOTHERHOBOHISTEVEYOURULE! KISAME HATES HOBOS SO CAN YOU BEAT HIM UP FOR ME PLEASE?!

Bella: -gives Gaara an apple- ...what? you said healthy. Kankuro, Bob told me you play with Barbies is that true?

Bob: ITACHI'S MINE! -hugs Itachi- SORRY I JUST DRANK ABOUT 15,689 SODAS! -foams at mouth-

Bella: o.o...ok then...Gaara is Hinata tortuing you? If so give her this -gives Gaara a pie- ifhinataeatsitshe'llexplode.

From, Bob the Hobo and Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles the Hobo-in-training

wewacian: Mr.TheHobo...I believe that you should tell this "Bob" person where you gained such expertese...

Steve: In the city of Fallen angels...where the ocean meets the sand, you must for a strong alliance...and the world's most awesome band..to find your trash and cardboard...through the valley you must walk, you will face your inner demons..now.go.my.bob.and.ROOOOOOCK! the hobo world

wewacian: that was beautiful Steve...

Steve: indeed it was...

wewacian: but why a band, steve?

Steve: well as any experienced hobo knows, to gain things in the hobo world, you must sing or play a song..duh

wewacian: of course..how foolish of me not to know...

Bear: I...believe we should move on...dont you think so Steven?

Steve: sounds good...and im afraid I cant beat up Kisame because he's been sentenced to a fate worse than death...

-----elsewhere--

fangirl: Kisame! I found that dress I was talking about for hours earlier...I want you to wear it for all my friends...

Kisame in the closet: -panicing and shifty eyed- oh god...she's getting closer...I cant take anymore of these clothes and rants about Itachi and me...

fangirl: -opens door- oh there you are! come with me...

Kisame: no..no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

---back in the room--

Gaara: -eats apple- thanks...and he DOES play with barbies...

Kankuro: THEY'RE FOR PRACTICING!

Gaara: then why do you have the dreamhouse to?

Kankuro: um...-shoves Gaara and runs away-

Gaara: YOU CANT SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS BY BEING A SISSY!!

Kankuro : YES I CAN!

Gaara: WUSS!

Itachi: oh...more hugging...fantastic...WHY HAVENT YOU THREE LET GO YET!

Naruto: we'd let go but we love you to much!

Sasuke: yeah!

Deidara: yeah, un!

Gaara: -glances at Hinata- uh..n-no she's not -whispers- help me...

Hinata: is that a pie, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: uh...no?

Hinata: I think it is...

Gaara: w-would you like some?

Hinata: NO I FLIPPING HATE PIE! -slaps it out the window onto Sakura's face-

Sakura: -from outside- WHO THE HELL IS THROWING PIES!?!

wewacian: -from outside- DIE ALREADY!!

Sakura: NEVER!

wewacian: THEN EAT STEEL BITCH!

Sakura: AUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY SPLEIN!!!

Itachi: .. please let go...I dont want your hugs...

Bear: -jumps out the window-

Sakura: SICKING YOUR BEAR ON ME EH? WELL EAT THIS BEAR!

Bear: RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Sakura: ME LEGS!

---end---

send in some longer letters with more comedic potential darnit!


	11. save holland

dont own

----------------

wewacian: hm

This was so funny. Ok, now on with the questions.

Tobi: You are the best character in the WHOLE show -glomps Tobi- and also Deidara -glomps Deidara-. BY the way, waht do you think of you and Sakura being together? Oh wait, she's with Shino. So, would you date me then?

Leader-sama: Would you ever let me join Akatsuki so that I can be with Tobi and Deidara?

Kaka-kun: -cries anime tears- you're bi? WHYY? I wanted to date you? Why must you be BI?

Obito-kun: You are the hottest character in the wholke series, besides Yondaime. Alas, you're not here-cries anime tears- and you're the bestest character besides...Besides yourself and Tobi

Yondaime-sama: You're the bestest character in the wholest series besides Tobi. I named myself after you...If you don't already know...-anime tears coming-WHY-cries anime tears-? You were the bestest in the whole series and you still are even though you're dead.

Sondaime: Is that right second Hokage-sama? Anyways, you are so cool, are you related to Jiraya in anyway? And Kakashi? Just wondering. But Tobi is better

That's all from me again. Oh and also to wewacian, I couldn't write myself in because I'm called myself after one of the characters, so that's why there's the lines things that are my actions that I do. Anyways, this fic is cool.

Yondaime-kun

Tobi: of course Tobi is the best! Tobi beat a tailed beast with ONE punch!

Deidara: ugh...idiot

Tobi: -glomp'd- AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! -scampers behind Deidara-

Deidara:-almost glompd- I dont like Sakura and i HATE you...-glare-

Tobi: dont be mad at...him or her...Tobi thinks that they are just crazy...

Deidara: got that half right...

Shino: she's not with me..just to clear that up...im too much man to be tied down to just one woman

Shino fangirls: -doesnt care what he says-

Sakura: of course im with you Shino-kun!

Shino:...yeah, sure..you believe that...

Sakura: oh shino...-hugs-

Leader-kun: no...we have enough...and besides it's not like you have any useful powers or jutsus...like Zetsu

Zetsu: yeah!

Leader-kun: even Tobi has an incredible ability

Tobi: the best special ability

Leader-kun: yeah, it's amazing...he blew.my.MIND. when he used it, secretly...he's the strongest..

Tobi: the bestest of all!

Deidara: hmph...yeah right...

Leader-kun: DO NOT QUESTION YOUR LEADER!

Deidara: yes leader-sama!

Kakashi:...what's so bad about being bi? i like women...i like men...im not seeing problem with it...

Itachi: me either...she must not have know what it meant...

Kakashi: I'd never date or even remotely like people who misinterpit that...

Itachi: i completely understand

Obito: that wasnt really a question...i'd say...

Kakashi: oh, so you ARE here...good to see you again

Obito: yeah, so...wow, you've gotten taller

Kakashi: yeah, it's been like...15-ish years...I think

Obito: that long?

Kakashi: mhm..thanks for the eye by the way

Obito: no problem

Kakashi: so uh...how was...death?

Obito: pretty cool...oh, hey! remember what our sensei made us call him?

Kakashi: no...it's been awhile for me

Obito: oh..me either...it was something...like...

Yondaime: It was Super Babe Magnet!

Obito: oh! yeah, that's right

Rin: those were crazy, crazy times...

Obito: yep...

Rin: wow, you've gotten taller Kakashi...

Kakashi: heh...Obito said the same thing

Yondaime: so...why the hell are here? I's got some sinnin to do, cmon Kakahsi, since you're old enough let's go hit the clubs!

Kakashi: hell yeah -jumps out window with Yondaime-

Obito: man...we never get to do anything cool...it's always Kakashi...and his...stupid...mask...WAIT THAT'S IT! THE MASK!!

Rin: what about it?

Obito: that's what makes him so awesome!

Rin: no..that cant be what it is...

Obito: -puts mask on-

Rin: ...you're still the same...

Obito: OH! right..-pulls forehead protector over left(missing) eye-

Rin: -jumps on Obito- SEX ME NOW!

Obito:...i knew it...

Sondaime: just because people have the same hair color or look similar doesnt mean they're related, especially if one happens to be in an entirely different series...

Hey, I LOVVE this story. It's hilarious.  
But anyway.  
Gaara: I LOVE YOU. I believe I'm quite obbsessive, though not like... a stalker. You are NOT a freak, and I bet you look Ah-dorable when you sleep. : I'd try to hug you, but you'd block it. So, have a cookie. -gives cookie with hug concealed inside-  
Orochimaru: Wow, you're pretty good at the whole "Comic Relief"  
Thing. But, I think you should juggle. Yeah... that's it.  
Sakura: Omgsh. Please jump out the window again. You're so annoying.  
Hinata: My friend Maddie and I decided we were going to uh... dismember you becuase we love Gaara more then you. But Maddie isn't getting Gaara. Cos she's uncool. : SO YOU BETTER HIDE EVIL GIRL oh, and Kankuro: You're sorta qt.

Gaara: I dont sleep...and why would be in my room at night if you werent a stalker

Kankuro: PH34R H1S SC13N(3!!eleven!1!111111!!!!11'2qwF!

Gaara: exactly.

Kankuro: AND HE DOESNT WANT YOUR DAMNED FILTHY COOKIES! -tosses cookie into fire pit of death-

Gaara: damn straight

Orochimaru: yep...I am a master of many things...-juggles chainsaws-

wewacian: -plays circus music-

Kiba: -tosses another chainsaw at Orochimaru-

Naruto: -tosses two chairs at Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: STOP IT! I CANT JUGGLE ANYMORE!

Shikimaru: -tosses Itachi at Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: -drops everything-

Itachi and Orochimaru: -death by juggling-

Sakura: nah...

Hinata: like you'd even have a chance...

Gaara: yeah, why do you think you could take Hinata?

Hinata: exactly

Gaara: and it's not just maddie that's uncool, you are to.

Hinata: mhm..

Kankuro: I dont know...I kinda like her

Gaara: you're just sayinf that because she doesnt hate you...wuss

Kankuro: no im not...

Gaara: yeah, you are...

Kankuro:...

Gaara: just go sit in the corner and read the rest of the letter that was edited out

Kankuro: -reads-

Everybody:I think people (especially Gai) should stop throwing condoms at Neji and start throwing them at -spoiler- because he left -spoiler- -spoiler-! Kakashi! Do something about this!  
Haku: are you a crossdresser? Or just confused?  
Orochimaru: I would LOVE to be pale as you! Tell me, how do you do it!  
Wewacian: YOU ROCK! -gives you tons of cookies-

wewacian: since that's a spoiler...ill have to explain that...-blank- was dating -blank- and they're adults, cmon...and it's not like -blank- wanted to be -blank-ed so dont go around playerhating -blank- when you dont even know -blank-

Shikimaru: yeah!

Kakashi: I cant blame Asuma for getting -blank--blank-, maybe that would've kept him from smoking..and stuff

Asuma: yeah and besides im -blank- what can I do?

Haku:...neither, I wear boys clothes in case you didnt notice

Zabuza: yeah, those are pants he wears...

Haku: you'd have to be, some kind of white person not to know that

Zabuza: yeah, hahahahaaahaaha...white people...

Orochimaru: it's natural

wewacian: thanks for the cookies..and stuff..-magics them other delicious foods-

Naruto cast(and bear): yay!

end

write in more wild and crazy letters 


	12. the next chapter

blegh

---------

HM...Questions...let me see...oh yes. hm. Orochimaru...Instead of juggling... you should take up elephant training...you know- where you like- do all the tricks and crap on the elephants... and like...-...nvm.  
anywho. Uhm. Sorry to bring this up- its from like- chapter...6- Sorry you lost your clothes Shino...I was just...curious...ahem...-coughs- ya. -gives a bannanna- hm... How do you spell bananna? I forgot...But since you got mad at me for giving them cookies- Im gonna give them banoonas...Bannannas... same thing.  
Kso. hm. KAKASHI. Will you marry me and- and then we can run away to Mexico...I have heard everything there is like, 3 cents.  
So thats what we should do. Run off to Mexico...ya. Oh ya Kakashi...if you don't marry me, I have copies of those journals of yours...and I quote..heheh: "Iruka returned my slow- and passionate kiss..." HAHA. How do you like it now hm? -gives bannoona- ya. Im done.  
-Accesorized.

Orochimaru:...crap on the elephants?

Itachi: maybe it was a typo...

Orochimaru: I frickin hope so

Itachi: im sure it is...what the hell kind of circus would have that...

Orochimaru:...hm...

Itachi:...dont tell me you're actualy thinking about it

Orochimaru: what? who?me? the lovable scamp, Orochimaru

Itachi: you..arent a lovable scamp.

Orochimaru: sure I am!

Itachi: you're one of the most if not the most, HATED characters because you do unspeakable things and are a villain

Orochimaru: only on the side...I actually own a pancake house...with Kabuto, the serious guy who's only in it for the money. and then me, the wacky guy who loves to have fun. and when we get together, you bet there'll be laughs at..."Oro's Hut"

Itachi:...did you just pitch a sitcom?? i'm confused...

Orochimaru:...partly...

Naruto and Sasuke: oohhhhh! you're so huggable when you're confused Itachi! -huggles-

Itachi:...why must you do this to me...

Naruto: cause we luff you so much

Sasuke: yeah...-huggles tighter-

Itachi: I...hate...you?

Naruto: haha...we hate you to..-huggles tighter-

Itachi: I...er..muh?

Shino: -eats banana- it's spelled banana...

Sakura: I LOVE WHEN YOU SPELL THINGS!-glomps Shino-

Ino: I LOVE IT MORE! -glomps harder-

Sakura: bitch! -glomps more-

Shino: stop it! maybe I should just put some clothes back on...-grabs pants-

Sakura: NO! WE'LL STOP!

Shino: good...

Kakashi: no...sorry..I cant...and if that was true everything would be like...a third of a paso...

Itachi: -hugs on Kakashi- yeah and it was kind of a racist statement...

Kakashi: I wasnt gunna say anything but...yeah, I guess it kinda was..

Itachi: do you love racists Kakashi?

Kakashi: no, as a matter of fact I dont...

Itachi: not even like them?

Kakashi: never will...ever...no matter how many fanfics you write...Sarafina...

Itachi: and everyone else...

Kakashi: except for that one about that weird mission from Tsunade..

Itachi: oh! yeah, that was a good one

Kakashi: especially the saucy relationship between Anko and that...uh...one person..

Itachi: you mean...EVERYONE!?

Kakashi: HAHA! nice..-highfive- but seriously, who was it?

Itachi: that..one guy...with the...hair...

Kakashi: whatever..forget it..

wewacian: this next one is going to be split up

Sorry this is long...but I don't want to leave anyone out! Hinata: Because your dad hates you and all, is that why you and Gaara hooked up? Because you both understood the pain of being hated?  
Neji: Poor thing--hugs--...even if you are a slut, there's still hope. I think you're sweet...just...grow your hair back out.  
Lee: I liked you better when you were full of youth. Stop trying to copy the copy-nin.  
Kakashi: --hugs--I don't care if you're bi. Want to have a one-night stand or are you too busy with Itachi? Iruka: How'd you get your scar?  
Anko: Have you ever gotten a cavity from too much sweet stuff?  
Temari: You're my favorite. How long does it take to do your hair each day, and why haven't you and Shikamaru started going out yet?  
Kankurou: You're so sexy! I love you! --hugs-- What do you look like with the makeup off?  
Shino: You're hot...but I don't like bugs. Kiba: You're sweet; are there any circumstances where you would kill Akamaru?  
Gaara: Is Temari's cooking bad? I was wondering...

Hinata:...no

Gaara: yeah, what are you retarded?

Hinata: he's just sexy...have you SEEN him lately?

Gaara: yeah

Neji: -still singing-

Lee: and I should go back to copying that...

Gai:-doing no handed push-ups-523 YOUTH! 524 YOUTH! 525 YOUTH! 526 YOUTH! 52..

Lee: instead of the awesomeness that is Kakashi? hmm? HMM!?

Gai: HAHA! NO HANDED PUSH-UPS ARE SO YOUTHFUL!!!

Tenten: TELL ME GAI SENSEI HOW D-

Lee: HMMMMM!!!!?!?!?!?!

Tenten: -O YOU DO THAT WITHOUT HANDS!??!

Gai: SIMPLE! I USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Tenten: OF COURSE..I FEEL SO FOLLING FOR NOT FIGURING THIS OUT SENSEI!

Gai: THAT'S OK TENTEN!

Kakashi: well...one night stand...hm...only if Itachi can come to...

Itachi: I dont know...one night stand?

Kakashi: cmon...it'll be fun...

Itachi:...sure, why not

Iruka: I got my scar while fighting in the battle against a large army or "kyuubi" as the kids call it

Naruto: were you..even born then?

Iruka: who cares...

Anko: no, never...my teeth are perfect because I am perfect, phear my science...bitches...

Kakashi: totally

Temari: my hair just grows in all sexy like this, first of all,...and second..I totally hate that wusscake

Shikimaru: -sigh-...comebacks are way to troublesome..

Kankuro: terrible

Shino: that bugs are necassary sweet cheeks

Kiba: I would never hurt my adorable Akamaru

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: YOU MOTHER -edited for your safetly and enjoyment-ER! ILL KILL YOU!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: I KNOW THAT YOU DONT LIKE BEING CHOKED! -choking-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: -stops-..you're right Akamaru...im sorry...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: sure...anything...

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: EXCEPT THAT YOU SICK FREAK!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: oh..sorry...I you said 'toaster' not...well, forget it...

Gaara: no, it is the best ever and I love it more than anyone and anything but ESPECIALLY more than everything...except Hinata..maybe

Asuma&Kurenai: When are you two going to admit you're together?  
Naruto: Why don't you marry the girl who works at the ramen bar, then you'd have free ramen for the rest of your life!  
Chouji: Why haven't you asked Ino out yet? I can tell you're in love with her!  
Shikamaru: If Temari doesn't want you, I'll take you. And I'll let you sleep all you want, cook, clean, etc for you. Lazy men are hot!  
Sasuke: Why do you have to be such a butt to Naruto?  
Jiraiya: Where do you get the ideas for Icha Icha, and do any of them have to do with Tsunade?  
Tsunade: Are they real? You know what I'm talking about. Orochimaru: What sex are you? Seriously...are you a boy or a girl? It's super hard to tell...

Asuma: uh..we've been openly together for like...ever

Kurenai: yeah, havent you been paying attention?

Kakashi: I dont love this person either..

Itachi: you dont love anyone

Kakashi: I love everything

Itachi: whatever...there's no arguing with you

Naruto: she's kind of old...and probably hates me...

Gay robot: hey guys, how's it goin

Naruto: just fine, gay robot

gay robot: cool, hey you guys wanna go down to the clubs?

Naruto: sure...wait, which clubs?

Gay robot: the gay dance clubs...

Naruto: how many times do I have to tell you gay robot, im not gay, no one here is

Gay robot: I know...wait, Orochimaru isnt gay?

Naruto: im...not...sure...but even if he was he has a chronic fear of robots

Gay robot: oh, really...-walks over-

Orochimaru: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

wewacian: HOLY CRAP A MURDERBOT! -shoots-

Gay robot: -shotgun'd-

Chouji: meh...she's ok

Ino: -obsessing over shino-

Shikimaru: not being troublesome is to...trouble...wait...I..er...my...-splodes-

Sasuke: because...deep down I know he's stronger than me and that i'll never surpass him, ever

Naruto: heh...loser

Sasuke: SHUT UP! one day...if I train hard enough, ill be the hokage!

Naruto: whatever, loser.

Jaraiya: I first got the idea for Icha Icha way back when I was but a child...

---memory---

Jaraiya: -sees woman in bra- wow...that's pretty awesome...someone should totally write a book about that

Tsunade: like anyone'd even read anything you would write...

Kakashi: Jaraiya's wrighting a book? -pushes up large glasses-

Jaraiya: shut up, nerd -tosses in a trash can-

Kakashi(pre-mask and sharingan): aw...

--the room--

Jaraiya: heh...I loved those days...

Kakashi: what days?

Jaraiya: shut up, nerd! -tosses in dumpster-

Kakashi: -1000 years of pain-

Jaraiya: MY BUTTOCKS! -flys off-

Orochimaru: i'm a man, duuuuh

wewacian: this next letter is from a rabid fangirl

Hey!! ok down to business. Maddie(vp): waht the hell can i shoot orohimaru?  
Abby: Kakashi i love you!  
Me: yes maddie shoot him. i have a machine gun! he heeds to die! no! i must change into leapard form and eat him... i like to snake soup... is that ok orochimau?  
Jen and Hannah: GAARA! WE LOVE YOU!! DIE HINATA! Gaara just kill her!  
Me: Itachi ... do you want some soup?  
-darknesswillrain19

Orochimaru: im to sexy to shoot...

Hinata: and im to sexy to be killed

Gaara: im to sexy to love...

Itachi: -steals your soup, and sips- I FLIPPIN HATE YOUR DAMN SOUP! -tosses against the wall-

--end---

write more wild and crazy letters 


	13. meh

bloch 

-------------------

FINALLY AT THE END!! Wow this is hilarious! You're awesome Steve!

Okay, down to questions, I don't want to leave anyone out.

Gaara: I LOVE YOU! But you apparantly don't like being loved, or cookies, or nice things. So I HATE YOU! (hides Gaara plushie and key chain) You're a meanie, and...you're with Hinata anyways, so...yeah...(sniffles) (bursts into tears) I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! I'M OBSESSED WITH YOU! (throws stapler at Gaara) I HATE YOU FOR BEING SEXY AND APATHETIC AND MEAN!

Naruto: Hey! Um, I was wondering, is you fighting with Sasuke just your way of releasing sexual tension? Cuz its PAINFULLY obvious you want to be with him!

Sasuke: Same as above, along with, what are your feelings on most of the opening and ending songs in Naruto shipping you and Naruto? And you have a HOT SEXY brother, don't kill him! And I used to like you until you went all powercrazy and slept with Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: I love you and I want you in my pants! Itachi can come too! Or any of the Akatsuki members! Hell, bring back Kimmimaru from the dead! I loved that guy! Cept for the whole holes in his forehead thing..Not really a question. Um..WHERE'D YOU STEAL YOUR EYES FROM?

Shino: You're soo hot, and I used to love bugs! Then I saw a cockaroach...cokaroach...cocaroach...how the f...hell do you spell that!? That's my question to you!

Kiba: I love DOGS! I HAVE A DOG NAMED BAMBY! Anyways, um, you're hot? Where'd you get your jacket from? I like your hair! Nice makeup!

Kankurou: Speaking of make up, I LOVE YOU!! You're so cute but I used to think you were fat for some reason...like the first time I saw Gaara...

ZOMG GAARA I LOVE YOU!

Temari: You're cool. Shikamaru's cool. (happy smile)

Shikamaru: God you must be contagious, this whole letter typing thing is troublesome..

Anko: You used to scare me in the Chuunin Exam...hey what happened to you?

Kakashi: You're cool. You read porn. What's your favourite scene in your favourite porn book? Could you tell me loud enough for everyone to hear?

Hinata: O.o...O.O...o.O...GO OUT WITH YOUR COUSIN ZOMGG!! DUMP GAARA AND GO OUT WITH NEJI HE'S EASIER TO COMMAND CUZ HE'S A SLUT!

Neji: I'm really sorry, but I'm obsessed with Gaara. Though you'd be cute with him too...(coughs) Anyways, um, I heard a rumour about you hair...they said that the only reason you never cut it is because there was a curse put on you and if you ever cut off your hair your...thing would fall off too...well that's what I heard. But I heard because of that curse thinger, you're ...thing is as long as your hair too! Isn't that cool? Is it true?

Tsunade: You're...um...thingers...are they real?

Itachi: I love you! But your eyes are funny...not the eyes the lines there like...the wrinkles. Don't you think you should use cream or something for those?

Tobi: You are a good boy!

Yodaime: Are you there? If you are...ARE YOU NARUTO'S FATHER? OR THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI?

Gaara: -cries and blocks stapler- all I wanted was someone to love me...maybe had a key chain or plushie...if they had both i'd love them forever...but then YOU come along...with your..your...STAPLERS! and crush my dreams some more...

Naruto: I totally hate Sasuke, what the hell are you smoking?

Sasuke: yeah, duh

Naruto: we're friends and everything, but we dont love each other likethat

Sasuke: this is why I dont like fangirls...and could never love anyone who deciedes we need to change

Naruto: why cant you just accept us for who we are, and love us for what we already are..

Orochimaru: -honks Naruto's nose- ziggy woogy!

Naruto:...wait, what was I talking about?

Sasuke: uh...killing Itachi?

Naruto: sounds right...

Sasuke: I didnt go powercrazy and sleep with Orochimaru, what the hell is with you fangirls...if you actually put some THOUGHT into this...you'd know that I left the village and didn't kill Naruto when I had the chance because I wanted find another way get the mangekyou Sharingan...without having to kill my friend

Orochimaru: you mean...you were only using me?

Sasuke: yes

Orochimaru: I didnt steal my eyes...they've always been all sexy like this, oh, and Kimimaru isnt dead

Kimimaru: yeah, I just fainted from my disease -takes a bite of an apple-

Orochimaru: duh

Kimimaru: mhmm...quite obvious if you ask me

Orochimaru: and nobody wants to get in your pants, especially not the Akatsuki

Shino: hell if I know, I only have one kind of bug

Kiba:..thanks?

Temari: quit trying to get us together...besides Shikimaru's taken

Shikimaru: yeah

Anko: nothin, I just...was...doing stuff not near Naruto

Kakashi: yeah, people who arent around Naruto, most assume are dead or...something

Anko: I hated those filler arcs...

Kakashi: I was barely in any of them

Gai: I happened to love those filler arcs!

Kakashi: favorite scene? sure...I'll read it "..but little did Lia know, that while she sat in antisipation for Rafael, he was away, with her" -closes book- wait a second...im not going to spoil the biggest suprise in the book for you...-poofs away to the club-

Hinata: but...HE'S MY COUSIN YOU FREAK! what IS it with you people and incest!?!?!

Neji: I just done want to cut my hair, ok...all those rumors are filthy lies, made by fangirls

Tsunade:...thingers?

Jaraiya: -whispers what she means in her ear-

Tsunade: oh, yes

Itachi: they arent wrinkles, that's just what happens when you overuse the sharingan

Tobi: yes Tobi is!

Yondaime: -still clubbing with Kakashi-

Gai: Does your jumpsuit ever give you wedgies?  
Gaara: I'm sorry for not recognizing your sexiness. How do you get all the sand out of your hair when you take off the sand armor?  
Kakashi: Sure, Itachi can come... (that wasn't really a question but oh well.

Gai: HAHAHA! OBVIOUSLY SHE HAS YET TO HEAR OF MY YOUTH!

Tenten: SI GAI SENSEI!

Gai: EVERYONE KNOWS MY SUIT ISNT SPANDEX, BUT YOUTHEX! THE MOST YOUTHFUL AND NATURAL SUBSTANCE KNOW TO PEOPLE WHO CONSTANTLY YELL!

Tenten: EXACTLY GAI SENSEI! FAR AWAY IN THE MOUNTAINS, AMONGST THE YOUTH-HORSES, AND YOUTH-STREAMS, THERE GROWS A FABOLOUS TREE OF YOUTH!

Gai: IT IS CALLED THE YOUTHEX SUIT TREE! AND WHEN YOU PICK YOUR SUIT FROM IT, IT DECIEDES THE COLOR INSTANTLY!

Tenten: PRAISE THE ALL KNOWING YOUTHEX TREE! PRAISE IT!

Gai: YES INDEED!! ALL HAIL IT! -builds shrine-

Tenten: HOW YOUTHFUL! BUILDING A RELIGION SO QUICKLY!

Gai: INDEED!

random youthian: I LOVE YOU GAI SENSEI!

Gai: DONT WE ALL!

Tenten: HAHAHA! YOUTH!

group of followers: WASNT HOW WE ASSEMBLED SO QUICKLY ALL SO YOUTHFUL!?!?!

Gai: GAI SENSEI APPROVES! TO THE HOLY GROUNDS -runs off to youthex tree with followers-

looking at story's questions Wow Kakashi has a lot of fan girls.  
K anyway why did you make up 100 thousand yrs of pain Kakashi? AND how in the hell did you think of poking Naruto in the ASS of all places...just curious?

Kakashi: I guess I do...

Lee: I wish I had more questions...kinda...-reads second icha icha-

Kakashi: and I didnt think it up, I copied it, got it memorized?

--elsewhere--

Axel: -eating cereal while reading fic- SHON OFFA BISH!!! -swallows cereal-

square enix guy: prepare the lawyer squad...

Sora: yes my liege...-bows and walks off-

Sora: -walks back in- and what of your thongs? shall I also send them to the laundromat?

square enix guy: JUST GO!

Sora: yes master...-bows and walks off-

--back in the room--

Gaara: Seriously, why do you like hinata? Wait... you do know she's cheating on you with Naruto... and Sasuke... and Kiba... oh, and Ino. Temari: -Steals cooking-  
Gaara: -Gives Temari's food-  
Skillz.  
anyway,  
Shino: My friends Rachel and Maddie are OBBSESSED with you. And I'm really not, bug boy. Is there something wrong with me? Uh, no. -Shields self from Shino's many fangirls-  
Sasuke: I think you lost all your fangirl to Shino. how about you beat him the eff up?  
-gets out popcorn-  
oh and,  
Kankuro: You're awesomely rad. But I don't get it, wot's up with the markings on your face? You look like some character from a bad horror movie.  
Love you all! (Cept Hinata)  
-Katherine (AKA Conundrums)

Gaara: she isnt cheating on me, you've just been reading to many fan fics

Hinata: yeah, how would you like it if I went around writing fics about you having sex with everything that moves and a few seductive rocks?

Gaara: and besides, I'd know if she was, my third eye follows her around when im not with her.

Hinata: everywhere?

Gaara: no, not everywhere...pervert

Hinata: mhmm...

Gaara: no, really, here look at this video I made, -puts video in VCR-

-739 and 1/2 hours of uncut material that isnt perverted in any way later...-

Hinata: legs...asleep...wait, no...in coma...

Gaara: -wipes tears- that end always makes me cry...

Hinata: when I decieded not to blink?

Gaara: -tearing up again- yes...

Temari: -ninjas food back-

Gaara: -no food foh Gaara-

Shino: something very wrong with you...-loads shotgun- I'll have to take you out..-walks away-

Sakura: TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Shino: SCREW YOU!

Sasuke: nah, I dont feel like murdering anyone unless his name starts with an I...and maybe ends in tachi...

Itachi: o: you dont mean Imachutachi?!!?

Sasuke: yes...hate that guy...so much...

Imachutachi: how's it goin guys?!? I made pancakes!

Sasuke: -foaming at mouth- RAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!! -attack Imachutachi-

Kankuro: im to awesome to understand everything about me, and it's not markings, it's make u...war paint

Itachi: yeah, sure...so's this stuff on my nails...war paint...heh...

Your replies... crys  
Itachi: When did you become Gay or bi.  
Naruto: why don't you do kyuubi on orochimarus a!  
Gaara:what ever you do never give a person rum expesuly hinata and naruto Orochimaru: you are not sexy Tenten: come back. don't be gay like gai Neji: you are cool Kisame:Can you breath under water?  
-darknesswillrain P.S Sorry bout the last one... I was with my ...friends. they typed it up.

Itachi: i've always been the way I am

Kakashi: yeah, you cant just change suddenly

Itachi: especially if your name is Kisame

Kisame: yep

Kakashi: you should know that you cant change people by now

Itachi: maybe she's just slow

Kakashi: NARUTO slow

Itachi: haha...nice -highfives-

Kakashi: yeah, I know...

Naruto: I would, but you know...I have no freaking idea where he is...

Orochimaru: -wearing false mustache-

Naruto: right Orochimara?

Orochimaru: right, that tricky and sexy bastard has eluded us yet again

Naruto: totally

Gaara: why not? -giving them rum-

Naruto and Hinata: Im kind of underaged but...-gives it to Anko-

Gaara: see? nothing happened

Anko: WASHU LUKIN AT!?!!?

plant in corner:...

Anko: NO! YOU'RE THE SLUT! -tackles house plant-

Orochimaru: yes I am

Kabuto: I second it

Orochimaru: see?

Tenten: -at the youthex tree, so cant see your comment-

Neji: yeah, I don't care any more...

Kisame: constantly

Itachi: yeah, duh

----end-----

write in more letters

it would've been longer but...most of the "letters" I got were mostly comments and one half question

Naruto: wait a second...im not slow...


	14. shortest chapter ever

feh -----

Dear wewachian,  
I LOVE THIS STORY!  
I have many questions but I'll only ask the most important ones.  
Deidara:Please marry me!!I think you are the hottest guy on the show.Besides I don't care if you have mouths on your hands,your still hot.And we both the same point of veiw on art.

Kisame:how are you a shark man thing?

Gaara:I don't love you but would you like to be my friend?

Love Evilsis P.s.If People make me happy they get to have what ever their heart desires(even if it's world domination but since I already rule the world you have to pay $100 for every 5 miles)BYE!

wewacian: thanks...I guess..

Deidara:...I...erm...uh...I didnt see a question in there, and im not sure if you're a guy or not...or if you know what I am

Haku: yeah, I hate when that happens...

Deidara: -sniff- finally someone understands me! -hugs haku-

Haku: -sob- shut up, just...shut up, you had me at hello!

Deidara: -cry- love means never having to say im sorry!

Haku: I-

wewacian: -covers mouth- that's enough copywrite infringment, thank you

Deidara: yeah, you're right, un

wewacian: Zabuza...looks like Haku has a new best friend

Zabuza: who?

wewacian: didnt you just see that?

Zabuza: no, im sight dislexic, you know that...

wewacian:..blind?

Zabuza: sure, why not

Kisame: well...you see...when a man, and a shark, love each other VERY very much...they...well...-takes out shark and human doll and starts hitting them together- bang bang! psheeew! kekekekekeke! whoooooosh! psheeeew!psheew!

Itachi: shut the hell up Kisame...obviously you werent listening to my facts of life lecture, it's bang bang psheew kekekekekekekekeke phseeew THEN whoosh psheeeeew psheeeeew

Kisame: ah, of course

Deidara: ...maybe I should've just show Itachi that movie like Hidan suggested...

Hidan: just show him now

Deidara: well...-tosses Itachi and Kisame into room with video,tv and vcr- im sure they'll figure it out

Hidan: wait, you're going to make them watch it at the same time

Deidara: yeah, it'll go faster that way

Hidan: bad idea...

Itachi: -banging on door- LET US OUT! IT'S THE WRONG TAPE!

teletubby: custard! custard!

Itachi: MERCIFUL JASHIN! KILL US NOW!

Hidan:...pfft, wusses...act like they're never seen a porn before

Tobi: has anyone seen my video?

Deidara: yeah, right here -tosses tape-

Tobi: YAY! -runs in different room and watches tape-

Gaara: and uh...I dont hate you, but I dont want to be your friend

Tobi: TOBI'S EYES! THEY BURN!

Deidara: what the hell is going on in there?!?!?? -runs in the room- OH MY GOD!

Tobi: Tobi cant feel Tobi's legs

Deidara: just go play in a sprinkler and you'll forget soon enough

Tobi: SPRINKLER! -jumps through it-

Itachi: WE'RE STILL IN HERE!

Shikamaru: When did you get a girlfriend!  
TenTen: Why don't you have a last name?  
For that matter, why don't Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou have last names either?  
Gai: What kind of toothpaste do you use to get your teeth so shiny?

Shikimaru: i've always had a girlfriend

Naruto: he constantly has one

Shikimaru: I just dont spend time with her around Naruto

Naruto: yeah

Shikimaru: you should think before you ask questions

Naruto: honestly

Tenten: last names are for squares sucka foo'

Gaara: actually us REAL characters have names...

Kankuro: it's true, our last name is "of the desert"

Temari: I cant beleive people havent noticed that

Gaara: so obvious

wewacian: we thought it was just a title for Gaara

Kankuro: what gave you that idea?

wewacian: well...he's...Gaara...and...he's of the desert...and stuff...

Gai: AHAHAAHAHA! I DONT USE TOOTHPASTE! MY TEETH SHININGS RUN ON PURE YOUTH! 


	15. the ultimate evil, unveiled

you know what I dont own

-------------------------

wewacian: LETTAH! GORIOUS LETTERS!

some questions 1.itachi: can you give back the little pink skirt i let you borrow...you know...the one with all the frilly ribbons and lace?  
2.um...temari do you like cooking?  
3.everyone: if you were an animal what would you be?  
4.shikamaru, who do you think is the prettiest girl and guy of the seires?  
5.neji:my friend ben wants to know if he is getting paid double tonight cause you didnt pay him last night kisame; i was eating sushi last night and i think i ate your mom...sorry -GiGi

Itachi: -wearing frilly shirt- pfft, jealous much?

Kisame: -takes picture- hellooooo eBay...

Itachi: whatever...you KNOW I look gewd

Temari: it's ok...I guess...

Gaara: what do you mean? you LOVE cooking

Temari: no! I dont love cooking! YOU love cooking!

oven: ding

Temari: my croissants! -runs to oven-

Kankuro: heh, nerd

Itachi: if I were an animal...hm...weasel

Zetsu: venus flytrap

Deidara: that's not an animal!

Zetsu: neither is your face!

Deidara: k...cat

Ino: cat

Kakashi: dog

Iruka: dolphin

Kabuto: snake

Orochimaru: snake

Sasuke: a straight snake

Naruto: OOOOOH! BURN! and also, fox

Kakashi: human

Sakura: cheater! and whatever Shino picks

Shino:...turtle

Kurenai: moose

Asuma: moose? wait I mean-

Kisame: pony

Zabuza: cow

Haku: bull

leader: lion

Tobi: monkey

Luffy: MONKEY!

Sasori: scorpion

Lee: human

Neji: any animal without a fate

wewacian: im pretty sure im forgetting someone...but...I dont care...this is taking up to much time...

Gai and tenten: -sigh-

Shikimaru: I cant deciede who the prettiest girl is, but...I guess Haku is the prettiest guy since he...looks like a girl...

Haku: makes sense

Deidara: wait, what about me?

Shikimaru: what ABOUT you?

Zetsu: haha...nice -highfive-

Neji: pay your friend for what?

Shikimaru: -whisper whisper whisper-

Neji: -blush- o-oh...I...yes

Kisame:...im not a shark, damnit

wewacian: moving on! weeeee(next letter may be fake because you arent sending in questions like you used to)

dear gai,

golly gee, thanks mister wewacian sir, for writing this story and allowing me to get questions answered...also, does Gai have any fears?

Gai: wel-

Tenten: OF COURSE NOT SILLY MORTAL! GAI FEARS NOTHING FOR HE HAS YOUTH OF HIS SIDE!

Gai: actu-

Tenten: HE EVEN STARTED A RELIGION TO RIVAL ALL OTHERS!

Gai: TENTEN! silence please...you sensei is not the shining golden god his many fanwebsites,movies,television series,magazines made for all ages,comic books,poems,songs,books,plays and folklore make him out to be...you see...your sensei does have one fear

Tenten: SAY IT ISNT SO SENSEI!

everyone else: NO EFFIN WAY!

Gai: yes...it happened when I was but a child...I came across a horrible beast, it blocked my path on the way to training with Kakashi

Kakashi: oh...yeah, that was a good week for me...

Gai: WELL IT WAS TERRIBLE FOR ME!!THAT BEAST FOLLOWED ME WHEREVER I WENT!

Kakashi: oh..you mean th-

Gai: DONT SPEAK IT'S NAME!

Kakashi: it was jus-

Gai: SILENSE! just because you made peace with the beast doesnt mean it wasnt horrible

Kakashi: for Jashin's sake it was a freaking chicken

Gai: AHHHHHH! MY EARS! DONT SPEAK IT'S NAME!!

Kakashi: they arent going to gang up on you and peck your eyes out Gai!

Gai: SAYS THE MAN WITH 95 PERCENT OF HIS BODY PROTECTED!

Kakashi: im a NINJA! I HAVE to dress like this

Sakura and ino: but we ar-

Kakashi: let me rephrase- GOOD ninja

Gai: sure thing Kakashi...let the children fall into a false sense of security, THEY'RE HORRIBLE CREATURES! they try to look all sweet and innocent, "oh, look at me! im a chicken! im so sweet and innocent! come and feed me seeds Gai" then the second you get in their death-zone they try and gouge your eyes out!

Kakashi:...death-zone?

Gai: mock me all you want...but just you wait...wait until you're asleep in your bed and they bust in your window, steal your electronic and ninja devices then shank you!

Kakashi: not my ninja devices!(mocking)

Gai: sure, to the average person they might seem like simple animals, but those BEASTS arent normal barnyard animals like ducks or wolves, they are VICIOUS and coniving crap-sacks!

at the window: -chicken staring in at Gai-

Gai: AAAUUUUUUGHHH! STAY AWAY HELL SPAWN!

Chicken: -ducks down- he knows...take him out...

Chicken 2: of course...-cocks sniper rifle and aims-

Kakashi:...Gai you have a zit or something...

Gai: -gasp- NO! CURSE YOU CHICKENS! -runs into bathroom-

Chicken 2: -shoots just after he moves- DAMN IT!

Chicken: we'll try again later...just wait...just...wait...

wewacian: next letter

Kay there are more chapters, but I'm going to get a couple in anyways:

Gaara, what do you think about staplers? I love you! More then...ANYTHING!!

Shikamaru: You're cool! I LOVE YOU TOO!

Kakashi: Where did you get your silver hair from? Why do you always wear some covering thingie?

Orochimaru: I LOVE YOU TOO! CUZ YOU'RE SO HOT

Gaara: staplers are pretty cool I guess...

Shikimaru: i know im cool...that wasnt really a question...

Kakashi: I was born with my silver hair...and I wear it because...i've always worn it...cant really remember anymore

Naruto: why not take it off then?

Kakashi: I feel naked without it

Naruto:...nerd

Kakashi: -chidori-

Naruto: -chidori'd-

wewacian: moving on...and no more gratuitous violence kakashi...

Kakashi: man...

Ok down to business Itachi:If you have to capture Naruto whydont you do it now...i mean come on.  
Kisame:Do you ever clean your sword?  
Gaara: Don't go all nice and stuff. you are better evil. Thats just my opinion Anko: has that Rum gone through your system yet?  
Deidara: do you like diamands(oh. i think i spelt that wrong...)in a shape like a ... Golden Eagle! AWESOME BIRDS Peace out for Now!  
-mei101

Itachi: and escape to where? the akatsuki are all here...

Leader: yeah...un

Deidara: YOU SON OF A BITCH! -tackles-

wewacian: what did I say about violence...Kakashi, solve this...

Kakashi: -murder-

wewacian:...guess that's what i get for trying to stop ninjas with ninjas...

Sasuke's Dad: SUPRISE!

Sasuke: AUUUGGGGHH! AUUGHHHHHH!!!! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! DEMON! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Sasuke: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Itachi: hey dad...how's it goin

sasuke's dad: kinda cool...how about you

Itachi: alright

sasuke: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?!!

sasuke: oh, that whole murdering this was just a crazy practical joke

Sasuke's mom: aw...I wanted to tell him

Itachi: i mean...cmon..why would I kill my family JUST for a mangekyou sharingan...cmon

Sasuke: I...uh...practical joke?

Sasuke's grandma: we got you good sucka foo'

Sasuke: but...I...avenge...

Sasuke's dad: articulate as ever, eh Itachi?

Itachi: hahahaha...yeah...

Kisame: sword cleaning is for wusses...

Zabuza: but-

Kisame: WUSSES!

Gaara: im not nice, meany face

naruto cast:O

Naruto: I cant believe he said that...hold me Sasuke

Sasuke: -fetal position-

Anko: has that rum gone through YOUR system yet!?? haha...

Tsunade: nice...-drinking the run as well-

Deidara:...why'd I get the spazzy question?

wewacian: it shall forever be a mystery...

Tobi: TOBI!

wewacian: yeah...why is he in the Akatsuki again?

Zetsu: it's kind of obvious

Deidara: yeah

Tobi: indoubitably...

wewacian: really? show me...

Tobi: -takes off mask-

wewacian: -gasp-

everyone except kakashi and the akatsuki: NO EFFIN WAY!

Kakashi: -faint-

Lee: cmon...it's not THAT suprising now that im used it...

Kakashi: I guess you're right

Tobi: that's right...Tobi is secretly...

----------cliffhanger--------

write in more questions 


	16. Orochimaru's past

dont own...you get the deal

----------------------------

Do you still need more questions? If so, here goes (P.S. Here's a cookie for the great job you're doing with this:  
Naruto: How come you don't shave your whiskers? If you did, would the Kyuubi come out?  
Sasuke: Is your hair color natural? I mean...it's almost too black to be true.  
Lee: Does youth mean nothing to you anymore, or have you been too corrupted by Icha Icha? Gaara: What happened to your teddy bear? Also, do you like sandcastles? I bet you could win a contest if you built some.  
TenTen: How long is your hair when it's down?  
Temari: What's your IQ?  
Orochimaru: If you accidentally bite your tongue, do you get a cursed seal?  
Kabuto: Are your glasses for real, or are they just for decoration?  
Shikamaru: I still love you, even if you do have a girlfriend... How long have you two been together?  
Kakashi: You're so sexy...do you have a single brother who looks just like you?

wewacian: cookies are for wusscakes...-tosses to Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: COOKIE! -jumps at it-

Naruto: well...I WOULD shave them but...they're kind of in my skin

Sasuke: yeah, duh...everybody knows that

Kakashi: common knowledge really...

Naruto: stop asking such silly questions...

Sasuke: of course it's my natural hair color...the only in this room who's hair color ISNT natural is a BIT obvious if you ask me...and everyone in my family has this color hair

Lee: well this new book IS called 'Icha Icha Corruption'...so yeah, I stopped caring about youth

Kakashi: -doesnt care about his student-

Lee: and Kakashi isnt exactly helping me be youthful...except when we train inbetween chapters...

Kakashi: yep...then we train like crazy...sometmes I train in just my boxers cause it's to bothersome to get dressed...

Lee: yeah, me to...

Naruto: why dont ALL the men just walk around half naked!?

Itachi: sure! why not...-rips off cloak-

Kakashi: not yet...well,...since you are...-rips off clothes-

Naruto: well, i'm not gunna be left outta this -strips down to boxers-

every other guy:-in boxers/underwear/man thong/commando-

Sakura:...this is gunna be a good day

other women: -nod nod-

Gaara: he died while saving me from a fire...and uh...aslo...

Temari: he's not allowed to enter sand castle contests anymore...after what happened 3 years ago...

Gaara: I told his family I was sorry

Temari: YOU'RE FULL OF LIES!

Gaara: so's your face

Kankuro: OOOOH!BURN!

Gaara: shut up Kankuro -tosses out window-

Tenten: about sexy length, i'd say

Temari: how am I supposed to know?

Orochimaru: I have to do something special to get the curse seal, so they're have to grab my tongue before I bite them, then shove it on my teeth...or something like that...and besides then it'd only curse seal my inside...

Sasuke: -writes down-

Kabuto: they're real

Shikimaru: k...im loved...cool...and I dont keep count of days...or weeks...or months...or years...

Shikimaru's girlfriend who shall temporarily remain nameless: oh how I love my Shikimaru and his lazy ways..-hugs-

Kakashi: nope...im an only child...

Sakumo: how's it goin son?

Kakashi: papa? PAPA! -jumps to dad- I thought you were dead!

Sakumo:...what did I say about hugging me?

Kakashi: sorry it's just...you died when I was young and...oh! I became an ANBU, but quit and now im a jounin, also i'm the best ninja in the village and have a sharingan, those are my students over there-points-

Naruto:...-scratches butt-

Sasuke: brother...BROTHER!! BROOOTHER!!!BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!!!

Sakura: -swoon-

Sakumo:...mhm...

Kakashi: uh..they're better at fighting than they look...

Sakumo: I'm sure...

Kakashi: no! really! Naruto has a demon in him and he can use the rasengan, and Sasuke has a sharingan and is good at fire jutsus and we killed one of the mist nins

Sakumo: only one? and what about about the pink haired one...why does she dye her hair pink? you didnt list any abilities for her! HOW DARE YOU ONLY TRAIN THE MEN OF YOUR TEAM! YOU DISAPOINT ME I DISOWN YOU AS MY SON! -shove-

Kakashi: no! papa...

Hi this is Mighty Dragon. (I'm a girl)  
Gaara: How do you want to kill the most Sasuke or Lee? Sorry Sasuke and Lee. I also think your hot.

Sasuke: Do you cut your self? If you do Please stop.

Shikamaru: Witch is the cutest Temari or Ino? Go lazeness!

Tenten: If Neji and Lee asked you on a date, witch one would you go with? Your the weapon master.

Deidara: Do you feed you Hands? If so COOL!

Haku: Do you love Zabuza?

Zabuza: If you had to, would you kiss Haku?

Naruto: Would you kiss Hinata?

Sakura: Why Sasuke? Lee is better.

Ino: Do you like Shikamaru?

Chouji: You cute when thin, why eat so much?

Neji: Why hurt Hinata? That was mean.

Itachi: Why do you have lines under your eyes?

Lee: Where would you take Sakura an a date?

Temari: Where did you get that big fan?

Kankurou: Where did you get 'crow'?

Orochimaru: Why did you betray the leaf village?

Shino: Are your bugs umm (blush) 'everywhere'?

Hinata: Your my favorite person fo all! Why are you so shy?

Kiba: Do you chase cats? sorry if it offens you.

Kakashi: Whats your book about?

Gai: Whats with you and doing maches with Kakashi? Your both Great.

well thats all. sorry it's so long. hahahahahahaha Love Mighty Dragon

Gaara: I hate them both equally

Sasuke: I cant help it...it eases the pain..-slits wrists-

Sakura: -swoon-

Sakumo: what's with all these emotionally unstable kids?!!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO FORMER SON!?

Kakashi: STOP TALKING TO ME! I HATE YOU! -tosses icha icha paradise at him-

Sakumo: hm? -reads-

Shikimaru: to troublesome to choose...

Tenten:...uh...damn, no catch phrase to get me out of this. Nej...Le...uh...damn you kishimoto...whispers the answer to the person who she loves

Neji: GASP!

Lee: GASP! of hipness

Naruto: i was just as suprised as both of you.

Deidara: no...but I do have to get Sasori or someone to feed me because they cant tellt he difference between anything and clay.

Haku: no...duh

Zabuza: yes

Haku: really? -glomp-

Naruto: that freak? well maybe if she wasnt so dominant and stuttered or something

Sakura: -too enveloped in sasuke to hear anything-

Ino: uh...billboard brow...-wink-

Chouji: I have to for my jutsus...duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh

Neji: I had to for the jounin-ness...duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh

Itachi: from...the...sharingan...I guess...

Kisame:...oh...is that why?

Itachi: maybe

Lee: wherever she wants

Temari: i've had it ever since I was born

Kankuro: made him

Orochimaru: well...it's a complex tale of my past with the 3rd Hokage and my teammates...you see long ago after my-

Tsunade: -smack-

Orochimaru: -smacked- WHAT THE HELL?

Tsunade: after the letter is done...then you tell your tale of angst,hate,debotchery,death,and betrayal.

Orochimaru: fine...

Shino:...no, i keep them away from there

Hinata: my father made me self conscious

Hinata's father: oh hinata...always blaming OTHERS for her problems...you sicken me...

Kiba: im settling this once and for all...all I do is have a dog and fight with him. I dont do anything else dog-like, I dont have dog ears, I dont secretly have a dog demon inside me,Hinata is NOT a whore, and im tired of all the pairings you force upon us, ESPECIALLY ones with freaking ANIMALS and DEAD PEOPLE. those kinds of fetishes have names, beastiality and necrophelia, they're both VERY frowned upon. and also NO.ONE.IS.GAY.

Naruto cast: -clap clap clap clap clap-

Kakashi: it's an erotic novel.

Gai: I FIGHT KAKASHI BECAUSE HE IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL!

Kakashi: WHY am I your rival...WHY!?

Sakumo: THAT'S your rival...you just keep finding more ways to disapoint your father...

Kakashi: but...papa...no...

Sakumo: IM LEAVING! UNTIL YOU CAN STOP BEING SUCH A SUCKY SON! -walks out door-

Kakashi: -broods- he's gone again...

Sasuke's dad: weirdo...

Sasuke: dad...just shut up...im still angry at your for your little "practical joke"

Sasuke's dad: we thought you could take a joke...jeeze...

Sasuke:...this'll take awhile for me to get over...

Sasuke's dad: wuss...

Orochimaru: so anyway...when I was a child my parents died...but I found a white snake skin on their grave and my sensei and or friend told me that that means that they're reicarnated somewhere which initially gave me the idea for living forever and searching for my parents reicarnate. But of course I couldnt do that without making SOME sacrifices, hence the experiments, then after 20 years of searching turned to jutsu for their revival, went crazy, and eventually lead up to horrible beast I am today.

Tsunade:...so you have a troubled childhood leading to terrible evils?

Orochimaru: yes, much like this generation...eventually they all shall become us...and the cycle will repeat

Kabuto:...isnt this getting a bit too serious for this fanfiction?

Orochimaru: isnt your face a bit to UGLY for this fanfiction

Jaraiya: nice. -fist pound-

END

send in longer reviews please...and uh...I cant really work with the ones with scripts, sorry. 


	17. more letters

you should know by now

-------------------------

-glares at wewacian- YOU HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING MY LETTERS -cries- I'm so sad -sniffs- I forgive you though...Anyways...I'll ask question without my annoying twin...ahem.  
Kiba: -blushes- Uh...Do you still like me? If you do then I love you...-kisses on the cheek-, but if you don't I understand...Btw, Akamaru is so adorable -pets Akamaru-  
Sasuke: Why don't you be happy that your clan is not dead! Laugh about it wuss!  
Naruto: Hm...-smiles sweetly- you're really cute and funny...If you're single...will you go out with me?  
Kakashi: How many girls did you go ot with out already? Does that include some of the girls in the cast?  
Shino: How does it feel to be in Sasuke's place, with all attention of the girls.  
Lee: Stay cool and hip...if you master the Chidori already...can you demonstrate it on Sasuke?  
Gaara: How much sand do you contain in that gourd, does it ever run out?  
Temari: Tell me about your style of hairand clothes, they're so unique.  
Hinata: -grins- What's it like to date a guy like Gaara instead of Naruto?  
Sakura+Ino: Do you still like Sasuke or just Shino now?  
Anko: Will you date my twin brother so he will stp bugging me?  
Kabuto: What's a nice guy like you doing with a bitch like Orochimaru Itachi: Thank you for bitchslapping Sasuke last time...Do you think you can share with me Sasuke's embaressing moments?  
TenTen: Are you still youthful? And when will you end!  
Neji: Ever try wearing contacts to cover your Bayakugan?

wewacian: sorry but...you know...there was only like...2 or 3 questions in it and...scripts within scripts get confusing, sorry again

Kiba: of course I still love you...I havent stopped thinking about you since you asked me that question dips you down and kisses you

audience: WWOOOOOOooooo

Kakashi:...ok, seriously what the hell?

wewacian: it seemed appropriate

Sakumo: duh, son...why must you ALWAYS disapoint me. AAALLLWWWAAAAYYYS

Kakashi: I do the best I can papa...

Sakumo: well your best is not damn near good enough

wewacian: geeze, are all dads this bad?

kids: yes

Chouji: actually mine's pretty ok...

Sakura:...showoff..

Sasuke: this "joke" gave me severe emotional and physical scars

Sasuke's dad: wuss...you're making me wish that I DID die...

Sasuke: -sigh-

Itachi: dont be such an emo little bitch...and dad's right you ARE a wuss

Sasuke: I hate you so much...

Itachi: I guess this wasnt such a great idea after all...grandma

Sasuke's grandma: hey, you all thought it was funny at the time to!

Itachi: whatever...

Naruto: nope...not single...and arent you going out with Kiba?

Kiba: MAN WHORE! -tackles Naruto out window-

Naruto:-hits ground- MY KNEE CAP!

Kakashi: let's see here...all the female jounin of age, most of the ANBU women...well actually they kind of forced me into but hey, who's complaining..some random villager woman from Konoha and many spread of villages while on missions,and im pretty sure im forgetting someone

Shino: pretty damn good since im not some sort of homo...

Sasuke: IM NOT GAY!

Shino: says the man who turned down almost all the girls in Konoha

Sasuke: bu-

Shino: mr."restore my clan" either doesnt know the facts of life or is a total homo

Sasuke: I know everything about it and im not gay!

Shino: really?

Sasuke: yeah you...just...doctor...uh...it requires cotton balls right?

Shino: AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Naruto: weren't you paying attention during ninja-sex ed?

Sasuke:...I fell asleep...

Naruto: you WOULD

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Kakashi: guess one of us will have to tell him

Kurenai and Asuma: not it

Gai: YOUTH!

Kakashi...damn it -drags Sasuke into room for education-

Lee: almost mastered it...almost...

Gai: I THOUGHT YOU COULDNT UTILIZE CHAKRA!!

Lee: you just never tought me how to...it was always physical things

Sakumo: -sets down icha icha paradise- that was a pretty good book...I think i'll tell my son how much I love him...Kakashi?

Naruto: he's teaching Sasuke about ninja-sex ed

Sakumo: oh...maybe next time

Gaara: well, about 79 ninja-liters

Naruto: how much is that in american?

Gaara: how the hell am I supposed to know...

Temari: I dont feel like talking...

Hinata: it's given me confidence and Neji hates him, im such a rebel...

Sakura and Ino: well...actually now that we arent day dreaming of him and we see the real him we now only like Shino...mmmm...Shino...

Anko: no

Kakashi: yeah, she's with me

wewacian: seriously who ARENT you with?

Kakashi: Gai...and everyone not of age...-walks back to room with Sasuke in it-

Kabuto: well..because...he's my bitch..

Orochimaru: O: YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER TELL! YOU SWORE ON THE SWINGSET!

Kabuto: that swingset swearing was a lie...

Itachi: you are welcome...and of course I can, what are big brothers for?

Sasuke: NUUUUUUU!

Itachi:-tosses back to Kakashi-

Kakashi: thanks!-locks door-

Itachi: you see, a few years after I "killed" the family he started trying on mom's dresses and underwear -tosses you pictures-

everyone: -snicker snicker snicker-

from inside the room

Sasuke: they're laughing at me...I can feel it...

Kakashi: PAY ATTENTION! now then...this is what a threesome looks like...-holds open page of Icha Icha-

Sasuke: AHHH! MY EYES!

Kakashi: now that we've learned about what KINDS of sex there are..it's time to move on...

Sasuke: thank ninja-jesus...

Kakashi: to ALL the positions

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

letter answering room

Tenten: I gave it up...too troublesome...-falls asleep-

Neji: why would I want to cover it?

wewacian: golly wow that was a long letter...moving on

Wewacian: I hope these questions are to your liking...if not, I'm sorry. If so, yay!  
Orochimaru: gives cookie How come you like cookies so much? Kankurou: How did you first get into puppets? And face paint? P.S. I'm in love with you.  
Kakashi: Is your dad single? If so, what happened to your mom?  
Sasuke's mom: Is Sasuke's "dad" really his dad? Because he looks nothing like him...sorry if that was too personal. You're free to throw things at me, use Sharingan on me, etc.  
Jiraiya: What was your childhood homelife like?  
To all the men: Which ones of you don't wear underwear? Just out of curiosity.  
Neji and Hinata: Have you ever used your Byakugan for less-than-upright purposes?

Orochimaru: why wouldnt I like cookies?

Naruto: he raises an interesting point...

Kankurou: well you see i've always had a facination wi-

Gaara: he played with dolls and smeared Temari's make up on his face

Kankurou: GAARA!

Gaara: what? it's true

Kankurou: OH YEAH, WELL...YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TEDDY BEAR!

Gaara:...and?

Kankurou: damn you...that answer was so hip...no wonder everybody loves you

Sakumo: i'm single alright...and nobody really knows who Kakashi's mother is

Anko: -cough-

Sakumo: I just found him on my doorstep one day with a note

Anko: how do you know that he's yours?

Sakumo: ninja-blood test

Anko: did it uh...say anything about the mother?

Sakumo: yes...she definitely isnt you...

Anko: well that's kind of obvious

Sasuke's mom: well ACTUALLY...you see Sassy's REAL fa-

Gai: WAITWAITWAITWAITWATIWATIWAIWAITWAITWAITWAIT! I HAVE THE PERFECT YOUTH ADDITION

Neji: -face meet hand- oh god...

Tenten: WHAT IS IT SENSEI?!

Lee: hm?

Gai: TENTEN COME WITH ME! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE NEW ARTICLE OF THE CLOTHING OF YOUTH! -races into ninja-changing room-

Tenten: OOH! THAT IS YOUTHFUL!

Gai: -RUNS NEXT TO NEJI- OK..NOW! DYNAMIC ENTRY!

Tenten: -jumps out of ninja-changing room wearing cape-

Neji: oh for ninja-christ's sake...

Gai: -now wearing cape as well- I HAVE ONE FOR YOU TO NEJI! MY MAIN HOMESLICE!

Neji: I am NOT gu-handed cape-...

Gai: DOESNT JUST MAKE YOU FEEL ALL WARM AND YOUTHFUL INSIDE?

Neji: actually...it kinda does...-rubs face against cape- ooh...100 silk...nice

Jaraiya: it was ok...oh, except that my dad was basically the hugh heffner of the ninja world

Orochimaru: -slowly raises hand-

Anko:...really? he's the only one

Kakashi: oh yeah! goin commando! -tosses boxers away-

random fangirl on the streets below: HELLOooooo ninja-eBay...

Neji: less than reputible?

Hinata:-whisper whisper blush whisper-

Neji: -le gasp- we can do that?

Hinata: -nod nod-

Neji: hmm...interesting BAYAKUGAN!

Hinata: bayakugan

Gaara,Naruto and all the females(except Hinata): -covers self-

Neji: and no...I dont use them for naughty things...lookin good Anko

Anko: yeah, I am...

wewacian: the following letter has been shortened

Leik, whut r ur phears?

Gai: chickens of course

Kakashi: im to cool for fears

Sakumo: he's afraid of the color bright green

Kakashi: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! well you're afraid of the color Orange

Sakumo: nuh-uh

Kakashi: -tosses Naruto at Sakumo-

Sakumo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-flails limbs around-

Naruto: que?

Shikimaru: that caffiene will finally start effecting me

Ino: that caffiene will never effect shikimaru

Chouji: that all our attempts at creating a better world and self are just a futile effort because we're all doomed to just rot in the ground in the after life and that the earth is doomed anyway

everyone:...

Chouji: i mean...that.there.will.be.no.chips...

nvgjsabfa;sjdgasd

Naruto: and that's my fear!

Sasuke: that's a stupid fear

Naruto: nuh-uh you're just over thinking it

Kakashi: he's right that's quite rational, unlike yours Itachi-boi

Sasuke: shut up...

Itachi: how many times do I have to tell im not going to rape you, ok? there's no reason to fear

Sasuke: it's just...fangirls...their stories...and pictures...-shudders-

Hey just a few questions for you:  
Tori101:Itachi, if you had a follower who loved you and called you itachi-sama, what would you do?  
Mei101:Oh good one.Everyone:if there was a evil child, worse than gaara,who like used blood as extra chakra what would you do?  
Tori101:Sasuke, if you found out that there were 2 new found out uchiha members left. what would you do?  
Mei101:everyone, what color are you afriad of? and yes i mean color or animal i guess.

-Tori101 and Mei101

Naruto:...does this have anything to do with an OC? or help with a story?

Sasuke: im pretty sure it is but...I guess we have to answer them

Itachi: well...i'll have to think on thismurderthem

Gaara: -sniff- you think i'm evil?

Naruto: -le gasp- STOP MAKING FUN OF GAARA! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE HAS A DEMON PUT IN HIM AND WAS MISTREATED BECAUSE OF IT!

Gaara:-sniff- how...how do you know i was mistreated?

Naruto: because...well...i'm just like you...

Gaara: oh Naruto -moves slowly closer to him-

wewacian: -throws tarp over yaoi scene-

Oro/neji: -mouth full of popcorn- HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!?!

wewacian: no more yaoi for the fans

orochimaru: this blows...

Neji: and not in the good way...

Orochimaru: heh

Sasuke: honestly...I wouldnt care if there were 2 more uchihas left

Kakashi: oh, and about the blood chakra..guy most likely have sex with him or her or murder them because they're crazy

Gaara: what?

Kakashi: you're a main character so dont worry about anything crazy happening to you, it's not like anyone hates you or needs you for your demon chakra to take over the earth or anything like that

wewacian: we already did the fears thing

Yes Diedara I'm a girl CAN'T U FLIPPEN READ THE SCREEN NAME!!And since none of u made me happy in chapter 14 I'LL HAVE TO SEND IN THE CAPTAIN OF MY UNDEAD ARMY...(cencored for time)  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Bye,  
Evilsis ps.if Diedara will become my eternal slave then maybe i'll spare u all!!

Deidara: oh, I thought it said something else...oh well...since you're crazy whatever you asked I wont do now

Naruto: oh no...a fangirl and one zombie...whatever shall we do...a room full of a highly trained ninjas about 16 of which are known serial killers/insane

Suigetsu: if anyone knows who I am write me please

Naruto: aren't you a spoiler?

Suigetsu: not if I don't tell people what I do or am

Deidara: wait, UNDEAD army? and you send in (cencored for time and offensiveness) instead

Kakashi: we could always use fire on them or lightning...or any other of our deadly jutsu

Naruto: hell ever Sakura could take on a few witht that training of hers

Sakura: what?...people are talking about me? what's going on?

Zombie leader: how's it goin Konohamaru...i like your scarf...-jumps out of window while stealing konohamaru-

Naruto:...who was that kid he stole?

Zabuza:who...cares?

Naruto: right, next lettah please!

Ello anyway here are my questions

Oroichmaru: Do you think your a gift from god to all women because of that stupid tongue of yours?

Sasuke: I can totally prove your gay, I mean really look at your name! SasUKE! See uke?

Naruto: How big is your obesseion with ramen. Cause I have a friend who could probably eat more ramen than you.

Itachi: I LOVE YOU! I use to like your brother but then I found he's a baka. Also your alot hotter, every girl at my school says that. MARRY ME I LOVE YOU!

TO all the other character: Who is your favorite pairing, and it can't involve you...and you can't say you don't have any!

Orochimaru:...Anko?

Anko: yes?

Orochimaru: did you write this letter?

Anko:...maybe

Orochimaru: why didnt you just ask me instead of writing a letter?

Anko: plot holes?

Orochimaru: oh, right

Anko: so?

Orochimaru: oh, right. no, i do not think i am god's gift to women.

Anko: wow, I guess I w-

Orochimaru: -strikes pose- i KNOW i am! -waves crash-

Anko: concieted ass...

Sasuke: yeah, we're past this already

Orochimaru: pay attention damnit

Naruto: BLASPHEMY! NO ONE IS MORE OBSESSED WITH RAMEN THEN I!

Kakashi: im outta here, me and Sasuke are gu-

Naruto: Sasuke and I

Kakashi:...

Naruto: -pimp slapped-

Kaskashi: -walks away with Sasuke-

Itachi: yay...more fans...whoopee

everyone: what is it with you people and your pairing obsessions? we're freaking NINJAS! we cant settle on just ONE, to dangerous. we sleep around. not just one person. understand?

send in better letters

hope ya liked it, sorry if you didnt like the answers but hey...maybe you didnt ask the right questions 


	18. the demons have arrived

chapter ----------------

You know what?Neji is a slut.And don't even try to lie about it Neji!I saw you on the street corner!throws a box of condoms at him  
Anyone else notice all the similarities between Kakashi's old team and the current team 7?The past really does repeat itself,huh?  
Ino,why Sasuke?I mean come on!He's such a jerk!You can do much better than him.  
Tenten,who is your father?I keep seeing fanfics that claim that it's Zabuza,but that just can't be true...Or can it? 0,0 Hey Naruto,why is it that even though you're the main character of the series,most fanfics are centered on the other characters?  
hugs GaaraLet's see you block that!  
I wish I was a snake...Anyone else here(besides Orochimaru)wish they were a snake?  
Shikamaru,how long does it take for you to solve a rubix cube?(shikimaru: let's see)Are you going(done) out with Temari?Also,are you having fun being Sailor Moon in my RP on Gaia?  
Iruka,if you're still there,where'd you get that scar from?  
Itachi,if I give you cheese,will you start bitch slapping Sasuke again,please?  
I want my money back Orochimaru!You said that movie I bought from you on Ebay was a NejiXTenten movie!Istead it was horrifying,distubing,mind scarring video about you and Kabuto dressed up as Neji and Tenten!With Sasuke as both Lee and Gai!Disgusting!  
-KFG24

Neji: aren't we already past this?

Kakashi: I dont notice anything similar at all -reads icha icha paradise-

Yondaime: me either -reads icha icha paradise-

Naruto: yeah, you're effin crazy

Obito: totally effin crazy

Sakura: i have nothing to to add to this conversation!

other girl on yondaime's team: no way! me either!

wewacian: if anything it's the 3rd's squad that's similar

Jaraiya: IM NOTHING LIKE THAT OBNOXIOUS KNUCKLEHEAD!

Naruto: ATLEAST IM NOT OLD AND DECREPIT YOU PERVERT!

Orochimaru/Sasuke: idiot...

Tsunade: well I think the anime's already established our similarities

Sakura: mhm

3rd: im not as perverted as Kakashi

Naruto/Jaraiya: mhm...

Sakura: what are you? on chapter 4!? I mean cmon, it's all about Shino now

Ino: yep

Tenten: cracka please, i aint got no daddy

Naruto: yeah, since it's not written in she has no parents

Sakura: WASTED SPACE!

Naruto: BECAUSE im the main character people want to write about other people

Gaara:-tosses Chouji to intercept hug-

Orochimaru: ooh! me!

Shikimaru: she said besides you

Orochimaru: i know..

-silence-

Orochimaru: guess it's just me

Shikimaru: no, I dont even notice fanfics hardly anymore

Iruka: just because we arent talking doesnt mean we arent here. and i'm not sure myself...

Itachi: my bitch slapping hand is tired...so nah

Orochimaru: you should've read the disclaimer in the beginning

Hello I'm Rin-kun, Sage of the Nukenin and I have a few things to say...

GAI! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT TENTEN-CHAN! -destroys the temple of...youthex- Now i'm going to rip the "youth" out your censor and shove it up your censor!

where is Kin-chan btw

Orochimaru you should totally use NAruto's body. that way you can have enough chakra to do any jutsu

-bows to jaraiya- oh master of the icha icha paradise, would you sign my book?

stares at neji's bowl cut teh horror, teh horror!

-kidnaps Tenten, Ino, and Shizune- myne! XD

also great fic, keep up the good work.

Gai: it was neji, pay attention

Neji: feh...

Tenten: CURSE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS NEJI!

Gai: see? er...SEE? IT WAS NEJI THAT MADE HER SO YOUTHFUL!! HAHA! 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!

Tenten: BUT OF COURSE SENSEI! -runs off-

Gai: -reclines in easyboy- god, she's worse than Lee...

wewacian: I cant imagine what could be under those censors...

Naruto: hat and youthex monument?

Kakashi: I th-

Gai: MAKES SENSE TO ME!

wewacian: im satisfied with that

Kurenai: -half eating a giant muffin- que?

wewacian: someone finally asked you something...atleast I think you're kin-chan...

Kurenai: maybe

wewacian: so where HAVE you been?

Kurenai: eating a giant muffin

wewacian: for 17 chapters?

Kurenai: I said it was a GIANT muffin didnt I?

wewacian:...Chouji...destroy that muffin

Kurenai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji: -om nom nom-

Kurenai: -teary eyes- my muffin...

Orochimaru: I have enough chakra as is. I mean it took Sarutobi-sensei like, 6 episodes! just to pull out my arm's chakra

Kabuto: he steals their chakra as well as their bodies, do the math. a worthy body a year since I was 30-ish

Jaraiya: of course, I love my fans! -signs book and gives you advance copy of next book-

Neji: I know...

tenten/ino/shizune: FREEDOM!!

Room magic: -teleports them back the instant they leave-

wewacian: thank you for the compliment

Naruto: -puts on reading glasses- alright...-squint-..next letter is from...

wewacian: woah, woah, we cant read that letter!

Naruto: why not?

wewacian: to offensive

Naruto: bu-

wewacian: offensive...

Zabuza: -digs through pile- FOUND ONE!

wewacian: excellent job Zabuza, much better than some people I know...-glances at Naruto-

Tries to think of better questions...ok! Hope these will work, wewacian.  
Gaara: Does Shukaku annoy you, or do you get along with him pretty well?  
Shino: Have you ever laughed?  
Orochimaru: Why did you possess a girl's body? Is it gender confusion, or did you just want to try it out, or there was nothing else available? Please let me know. And here's another cookie.  
Itachi: Do your eyes ever get tired with your Sharingan activated all the time? Or is it effortless?  
Kankurou: I know this is socially unacceptable for the girl to ask the guy, but will you go out with me? Please?  
Temari: Do you ever wish you had a sister?

Gaara: sometimes he annoys me...we dont talk that much even...(shukaku:wuss) SHUT UP!

Naruto: who's he talking to? (Kyuubi: your mom, oh wait! she died because of you! AHHAHAHAHAHA!) -runs off to be secretly emo-

Gaara: -zapped and knocked out-

wewacian: wonder how that happened...

Naruto: if only we kn-zapped and unconcious-

wewacian: -puts away tazer-

Shino: -glare- no, i have never laughed...

Kiba: that's not what Naruto said...

Shino: it was during a filler so you need to shut up before I destroy you from the inside

Kiba:...-looks at pictures-

Shino: -unleashes wave of insects to destroy Kiba and all in the way-

Kiba: akamaru! SAVE YOURSELF!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: YOU ALREADY DID!?! YOU SELFISH MOTHER FU-attackeced-

Akamaru: bark!

everyone: -rofls-

Kakashi: -wipes laughing tear away- oh Akarmaru...you always know how to find comedy in any situation

Akamaru: bark!

Kakashi: you're so modest

Akamaru: bark!

Kakashi: no you're the silly one

Orochimaru: SILENCE! it is my turn to answer.she happened to be a great ninja, why must you assume it's gender confusion or bisexuality or that im a transexual or pedofile, or all of the bad things. Honestly, it's you're the real sickos who say im a pedofile because you're the ones who thought of me and Sasuke like that. perverts. -walks off angrily-

Kakashi: and another thing, we jounin love our students but we dont love them like THAT! honestly these pairings a-

Orochimaru: whoopsie, forgot my purse -grabs purple purse with tongue and walks off-

Kakashi:...they're rediculous...right Sasuke

Sasuke: r-right...

Itachi: no, im an uchiha, west-SIEEIDE!

Shino:...Itachi have you been listening to me mp3 player again?

Itachi:...maaaybe

Kankurou: it's perfectly acceptable, and of course not, for you see I already have someone close to my heart...

Temari: no, kankurou is close enough

Orochimaru: ZING!

Kyuubi: FREEEDOM!

Itachi: THAT SHIZZLE IS WIGGITY WACK, YO!

Shino: ITACHI!

Itachi:...-takes off gold chain- ...it's off the chain...

Shino: HEY!

Itachi: whaaaaaat?!

Shukaku: took you long enough to escape Kyuubi -sips tea-

Kyuubi: why dont you go to heck!

Kakashi: -snicker- heck?

Shukaku: his parents are christains

Kyuubi: SHUT UP DUDE!

Shukaku: heh heh heh...

Kyuubi: -mope- im gunna listen to linkin park...-goes off to listen to polka music-

Shukaku: send in questions for us...cause a mopey kyuubi is kind of boring...

Naruto: -rubs head- what the hell's going on? who are you? why is there a racoon in here? why do I feel so weak?

Shukaku: I am a RACOON DOG!

Naruto: look like a racoon from where i'm standing...

Shukaku:...oh, right...im small and adorable until my transfer is complete...fun...

Kyuubi: haha! nerd!

Shikaku: look in a mirror dumbass

Kyuubi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! i-im fluffy...

-------send in more letter-----

yay...demons are here 


	19. and then there were 27 and a half

100 review!wee!

-----------------

wewacian: here's the 100th review who gets a special prize!

Question, Deidara, why the hell do you say yea after every sentence? What'yre you petarded? Guess that would explain a man your age still playing with clay. (rest censored for being too much of an ass)

Wewacian:...you dont get the prize, you're a pompus ass...Deidara answer the question and the next review gets the prize

Deidara: first off...it's retarded, and no, it's an OCD and I dont "play" with clay I manipulate them at a molecular level to explode upon command AND can make them into a, fully functional, animal of my choosing, and if anyone is retarded here, it's you for knowing I "play" with clay but not know what I do with it. un

wewacian: thank you Deidara. hopefully the next one wont suck as much.

Naruto: yeah, that guy totally sucked ass

Orochimaru: even I think he was an ass, and that's just from the first part of it.

wewacian: ok...100th review

Kso. Questions...uhm. If it were picture day...what would your pose be like? And uhm. Why do you guys wear sandles? Why not like, sneakers or somthing? It just sounds more reasonable to me...And how do you keep sandles on while fighting? And...Orochimaru, do you like legos? Cause I do.  
Lol. The questions are getting more and more ridiculous. Uhm. Shikamaru, Do you like being really smart? Oh yeah, where's Hinata...She like- dissapeared...Oh well. Yeah, -gives Shikamaru cookie-  
Great job wewacian!  
-Accesorized

wewacian:...picture day?

Naruto: ninjas dont have picture days

4th Hokage: I can answer that sandals question, we wear sandals because they are easier to get in and out of and also our sandals are fantastic for transfering and controling chakra through our feet. it's easy to keep them on when we fight because they're ninja sandals, not you normal people sandals, these have straps and cover most of the foot while leaving optimum movement,and also...what the hell are sneakers?

Orochimaru: who DOESNT like legos..

Sasuke: I-

Orochimaru: that's not an emo bitch

Sasuke:...

Gaara: I like legos

Orochimaru: no one cares!

Gaara:...why are you stealing Sasuke's body anyway?

Orochimaru: cause he has the Sharingan, DUH!

Gaara: hardly...if you were to steal anyone's body it would be mine, i mean...ultimate defence...awesome and deadly attacks...PLUS demon chakra and transformation into said demon for tough fights.

Orochimaru:...hm...

Kiba: -glares- Be honest man...do you love my sister? And why?  
Naruto: Hey man...are you a man whore like Kiba says?  
Anko: Dump Hatake and date me...PLEASE!  
Kurenai: How 0ld are you?  
Gai: Same question Sakura:+Ino: DUMP SHINO AND FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD LOVE ME!  
Sasuke: Dude...such a wuss, why were you my idol again?  
Itachi: YAY!! You are now my new idol..Torture Sasuke for me please?  
Kakashi: YOU STOLE ALL THE GIRLS! mAN!  
Hinata: Did you know your almost as beautiful as Anko? And hot?  
Gaara: Do you like my sis?  
Lee: I'LL HELP YOU MASTER THE CHIDORI! And do you have a girl(s) yet?

Thats all for now! bye!

Kiba: yes, the second I met her I knew I could never leave her...and i'd want to spend all my time with her...i'd do anything for her...

Gaara: Gay

Kiba: SHUT UP!

Naruto: -snicker-

Kiba: have fun with your question

Naruto: are you sure you dont mean Neji?

Neji: yeah...haha...neji...slut..whatever...

Naruto: someone needs more sleep...

Neji: -mockingly high pitched voice- someone needs more sleep

Anko: like i'd EVER date anyone less sexy than Kakashi

Asuma: aww...

Kurenai: about a week older than Kurenai

Gai: about a week younger than Kurenai

Sakura and Ino: golly when you put it like that...how about F YOU!

Sasuke: cause I used to be all awesome then I became all emo and an old man an his male nurse/gay lover's bitch(es)

log:...

Sasuke: STOP MOCKING ME!

Log: -flashback-

log's flashback

Kakashi: -poofs into log-

Log:...

Sasuke: wait..it was a log...AGAIN!!?!?!???!?! WHY DO I KEEP CONFUSING THEM! DAMNIT!!

------end-----

Sasuke:...wonder what he's thinking about...probably all those times he's fooled me into thinking he was real people...ass...

Orochimaru: Sasuke...it's just a log...stop worrying...

Log: yeah...that's right...nothing to worry about at all...hmhmhmm...

Sasuke: YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT?!?!

Orochimaru: sigh...he's going crazy...

Log: -glare-

Sasuke: -hides behind Orochimaru-

Orochimaru:...say Gaara how would you like to wear skimpy clothes and a rope belt?

Gaara: hm...

Kakashi:...and that's a bad thing?

Asuma: for us it is...

Kakashi: shut up...you have Kurenai

Asuma: well...yeah...Kurenai, you didnt have sex with Kakashi, right?

Kurenai:...-looks around-

Asuma: r-right? Kurenai?

Hinata: yeah

Gaara:...-glances at Hinata- why would I want your sister when I have my beautiful girlfriend Hinata...who is beautiful...and I love her...-mouths something-

Hinata: -rage-

Gaara:..

Lee: I already HAVE mastered the chidori -quickly creates and disperses chidori-  
Kakashi: yeah...in fact by embracing my lifestyle he's learned many new ways to become faster,stronger, and all around better using that chakra which was previously taken up via all that training with Gai.

Gai: wait...so it was my fault he couldnt do jutsus?

Kakashi: yes

Gai:...

Kakashi: next letter

Hi its me again...I was suppose to submit a review on chapter 18 but my stupid twin brother..also known as Shinobi Hentai Master, wrote one to you and im sorry...anyways on with the questions...

Sasuke: I don't you're a wuss...but I still hate you -homeruns Sasuke- Ahahahahaha...I always wanted to do that!  
Kiba: -blushes and smiles-Wow...you're a GREAT kisser! And i'm glad you love me too...Wanna run away to Paris and do make -out sessions?-winks-  
Naruto: Who are you dating...and of course I'm dating Kiba -whispers-but maybe he'll ask me to marry him soon-squeals-  
Itachi: Thanks for the pics! How does it feel to have a wuss of a brother anyways?  
Kakashi: Im sorry about my brother...You're cool and hot!  
Anko: Thats ok...my bro works as an ANBU plus he like works out 24/7...and he inherited my grans money (its $10,0,0,0) 0.0 Wah! Its so...unfair!  
Gaara: Wazzup? Here...-gives teddy-Have my teddy its my nii-sans Temari: How's you and Shika? Going on second base? -winks-  
Hinata: RUN!! MY TWIN BRO IS GONNA RAPE YOU AND MARRY YOU! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!  
Obito: I've always wanted to talk to you...Its an honour! Um...Can you see perfectly even though you gave one of your eyes to Kakashi?  
Neji: -coughs- Whew...I don't even wanna ask you anything but...Who's your crush?  
TenTen: Same thing as Hinata!  
Sakura+Ino: -grins- I'm glad you hate Sasuke now...But which one of you is worthy for Shino?

THATS ALL FOR NOW! BYE!

Sasuke: -homerun'd-

Itachi: heh heh...wuss

Kiba: well...i'd have to tell my parents...and sister...and akamaru...

people he just said: GO! PLEASE!(bark!)

Kiba: well ok...-tries to walk out the door but cant- the hell?

wewacian: well...you are kinda annoying so...-teleports you to her room- have fun

Shino:...wait all people have to do is annoy you to get out?

wewacian: no...i've changed the rules now that someone's got out again

4th hokage: -kicks in the door- IM BACK!

Shino: why'd you come back? and why'd he get to leave!?

wewacian: cause he died so you could live

Shino:...showoff...

4th Hokage: -takes a swig of sake- what're we doing here again?

wewacian: answering questions from readers

4th hokage: oh...call me when I get one -jumps out the window-

Shino:...

Naruto: me? shoot I cant keep myself tied down to one woman, I need to spread my love...

Anko: -watery eyes- I thought what we had was special Naruto...

Naruto: it is special Anko...come with me and let me lie you into feeling better and being indifferent about this -walks off to empty room with Anko-

Itachi: it's pretty fun to watch him do wuss-like things...I guess...

Kakashi: yeah, I know -wink-

Anko: -watery eyes- I thought what we had was special Kakashi...

Kakashi:...you're going out with more than 2 men so you have no room to talk anko

Anko:...yes I do

Kakashi: why?

Anko: because as every other woman knows we have control in the relationship

Kakashi: -stopped caring after he said why-

Anko:...I dont really care about your brother..I have kakashi..and naruto...and others...

Gaara: oh boy...another teddy bear..-tosses it in his teddy bear pile-

Temari: maybe...

Shikimaru: we are

Temari: STOP TELLING EVERYONE!

Shikimaru:...uh...I..cant...help but tell everyone because our love is so pure?

Temari: SOMEONE'S getting something special later on -wink-

Naruto: is it me?

Temari: no, idiot...

Hinata: as if, I have Gaara with me

Gaara: yeah...and she's handcuffed us together so she's in my field of defence...w-which I love...being so close to her all the time

Obito: well I cant see as far to the left as I used to but...I guess i'm fine with sight...

Rin: It was suprisingly easy to get him to wear an eyepatch

Tobi: EYE PATCH! can Tobi have one!!?!!? please?

Rin:...o...k...-tosses eyepatch to Tobi-

Tobi: -puts it on over right eye-

Deidara:...idiot...

Tobi: Tobi is a double pirate! -got another eye patch somehow-

Neji: uh...that one...over there...-points to TenTen- think he name is heather or something...

Tenten: huh? people are paying attention to me? what's going on? WHAAAT! YOU'RE BROTHER! OH NO! I BETTER BUY MORE EXPLODING KUNAI!

Sakura and Ino: me, of course. WHAT! YOU!?! WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GO OUT WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU!?! SLUT!?? IT'S ON BITCH! -tackles one another-

boys their age in the room: CAT FIGHT!!!! -encircles them-

wewacian: woo! catfight!...uh...I mean...next letter...

Itachi: I was watching the last episode of naruto( i know i'm crazy but answer the damn question) can you make sasuke scream like a little girl agian. i want to laugh at him again.  
Orochimaru: i'm sorry to say orochimaru. you arn't a snake you are a roch. like in your name. it says o roch. see! sound it out for.  
Wewecian: thanks for putting my letters in. i've been...wel... hyper! thats it. thats why they were a little... weird.  
Well tah tah for now!  
Mei101

Itachi: I actually havent seen him in awhile...

elsewhere

Sasuke: -crash lands in a puddle somewhere- where...am I

Secret service member: who's this kid? why'd he fall from the sky? -checks sasuke- weapons? -tosses tag that when hits grounde explodes- JESUS! THEY EXPLODE! TAKE THIS KID IN!

other members: yes sir -grabs Sasuke and drags him into the white house-

Sasuke: what's...where am...who are you?

Secret service member: that's what we want to know...-shines light on Sasuke who is tied to a chair-

back in the story

Itachi: it's not like anyone misses him, right?

everyone: miss who?

Orochimaru: no...i'm a snake...just ask people in japan...they know ALL about it

wewacian: hyper? are you sure that's ALL you were?

Kabuto: nice! -highfive-

wewacian: -REJECTED-

Kabuto: -cries-

make sure to send in more letter...

thanks for writing in and reading.

also right more letters 


	20. 20th

Hi there, my sister would be writing to you guys but she disappeared to Paris with Kiba I think...anyways on with the questions! 

Sasuke:...HEY! Where did the wuss go?...Oh thats right, my sister homerun'd him and sent him to the wacky house...poor cousin.  
Itachi: Did you know me and my sister are also Uchiha's?  
Kakashi: Ever been on the cover of magazines for being a pornstar?  
Naruto: Are you a rich playboy?  
Sakura+Ino: Do you have long hair or short hair now? Just curious?  
Shino: Yo! What's your secret on girls?  
Hinata: -grabs her- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...RAPING TIME -looks at handcuffs on Gaara- Damn! Ah well -throws Hinata and Gaara in KFM's closet-  
Obito: Does your other Sharigan work ok?  
4th Hokage: Do you know you have a son named Naruto?  
Gai: How do you make your teeth so bright?  
Temari: What size bra do you wear? -snikers-  
Lee: Oh, since you mastered the chidori, can you use it on Neji?  
Tobi: How did you ever join the Akatsuki?  
TenTen: -ties her up with steel chains- YOU'LL DO MY RAPE TOY! Bye bye now! -runs away with TenTen

elsewhere again

Agent 2231: WHO DO YOU WORK FOR! -shines lights in his face-

Sasuke: same people you do, hogake-sama...

Agent 2231: I see...and what is this "hokage"'s REAL name

Sasuke: Tsunade...where am I

other agent: I said real name...and I'll ask the questions here! -slaps-

Sasuke: ah! not again!

agent 2231: he just wont talk...he keeps getting these "flashbacks" as he says...get the cattle prod...

**room**

Itachi:...that cant be, all the uchihas lived in the mansion in konoha, not in your silly country...

sasuke: and it's not like we care about the Uchiha's anymore

Itachi: yes..it was all an elaborate hoax

Kakashi: well...maybe...

Kurenai: he has his own magazine

Kakashi: shut up!

Kurenai: what? why? everyone loves it...but why wont you take that damn mask off?

Kakashi: cause I-

Naruto: he has an ugly face

Kakashi: no! it's bec-

Naruto: BEAVER TEETH!

Kakashi: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Naruto: acne!!!

Kakashi: no, it's because...I...always have had it on...my papa gave it to me

Sakumo: oh...you've been using that as a mask?

Kakashi: huh?

Sakuma: -snicker-

Naruto:...no...

Sakura and Ino: short/long

wewacian: that wasnt very...well that was just a terrible answer actually

Sakura: well they keep grouping me and ino together

shino: like i'd tell you, douchebag -leaning against wall-

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Gaara: -destroys handcuffs and your manhood-

Hinata: thanks Gaara

Gaara: no problem...

Obito: duh, having one eye doesnt affect anything with the bloodline trait

4th: huh? oh, he's not my son

Naruto: yeah, what are you. retarded or something?

4th: well he did try to steal Gaara's girlfriend

Naruto: heh heh...

Gai: my teeth? BEING YOUTHFUL CAUSES NATURALLY SHINY TEETH!!

wewacian: knew this was gunna come up eventually...well atleast it lasted this long...temari...answer the perv

Temari: -destroys all bones in his arms and hands-

wewacian: no more stealing foh you

Lee: no, sorry. he's been through enough.

Tobi: im secretly awesome, and also I have Sasori's ring.

wewacian: this guy's a real freak...must be the guy that other girl was talking about

tenten:-poofs back in room as soon as stolen out-

wewacian: I love controling room physics, really do.

tenten: so do I

wewacian: you dont control anything...

tenten:...

wewacian:...

tenten:...

wewacian:...

**elsewhere**

agent: FOR THE LAST TIME! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!

Sasuke: THE HOKAGE!

agent: -sigh-...shock him

Sasuke: -shocked- AHHHHHHHHH!

agent: are you ready to tell the truth?

Sasuke: I have been!

agent: hm...well then where did you come from?

Sasuke: konoha

agent: I cant crack this code he speaks in...and i've been at it for three days...untie his hands

Sasuke: what? hm...really?

end

write in more letters please. or else all the chapters will be this short and horrible


	21. golly that was fast

Sakura - Were you born with some sort of disease or something, that forehead is unnatural.

Kyuubi - Are you sure your a guy? I have proof that you are a girl...

Gai - uber glare I'm coming after you...after i go kill someone else

How can you not know about Kin...

snaps finger, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku appears

They are the three sound genin Orochimaru-sama sent to kill Sasuke...

Sakura:...hm...maybe...never thought it could a disease or something

Ino: yeah...DIOS MIO I FEEL TERRIBLE NOW!

Sakura: it's ok Ino, you didnt know

Ino: -im sorry hug-

Sakura: -you're forgiven hug-

Ino: yay! we're best friends now

Sakura: yep!

InoxSakurafan: WOOO! HAWT! ROFLROFLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLO

wewacian:...

in the pit of death

InoxSakurafan: worth it...

room

Gai: oh no...people...who cant get in this room...

wewacian: well...I...forgot about them...been so long since I've seen those guys and the girl

Kin: and we died kinda quickly...not really that important...

Dosu: yeah...we only lasted 10..maybe 20 episodes tops

Zaku: also im here

wewacian: anyways...next letter

tenten: why don't ya' get screen time? ya' are really cool in my opinion.  
neji: why don't ya' stop being an ass and a slut? you so gay in my opinion so shuddup.  
hinata: do ya' blush all the time because ya' use the byakugan to see all the male characters neaked? if ya' do send me some pictures kakashi: why do ya' read the same book all the time and don't watch porno movies? seriously don't ya' get bored of read the same book ALL the time sakura: is your hair dyed ot natural? no offence I got my hair dyed of red only because my parents don't let me get it pink oh well.  
shikamaru: temari or ino? c'mon decide!  
iruka: when are ya' going to adopt naruto as your son? seryously I'm sick of waiting!  
sasuke: what do ya' think of sasunaru fanfics? I'm a yaoi fangirl so beware.  
Itachi: why did ya' kill all your clan? ya' are a really asshole but you are hot so the fangirls forgive ya.  
orochimaru: why don't ya' just die? because if ya' don't I'm going to kill ya' MUAHAHAHAHAHA DIE YOU BASTARD MUAHAHAHHA KILLKILLKILLKILL BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOD DEATHDEATHDEATH MUAHAHAHAHA get a chinsaw YA' ARE GOING TO DIE hu sorry.  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST.  
NARUTO AND GAARA:D naruto: I love ya' so much! ignore the idiots who hate ya' because I'm going to kill them painfully and slowly muahahaha ehem well.  
how do ya' keep your hair like that even when ya' fight? seriously I want to know! how the hell did ya' get an apartament to live and food when ya' were little? did ya' have a job? why are ya' so cool? is the kyuubi male or female? can't think of anymore questions for him.  
gaara: I will hug ya' but I know ya' don't like to be huged so.  
how did ya' get your teddy bear? I relly want to know! how the hell do ya' keep awake every night in your freakin' life? why don't you just kill your dad? he's an ass! if ya' kill him can I help? I hate him so much HOW DID HE DARE TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YA' GOT SHUKAKU INSIDE YA'!I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BAD! DIEDIEDIEDIE MUAHAHAHAHAHAahahahhahahAHAHAHHA.  
ehem sorry. why don't you kill orochimaru? I WANT TO SEE HIM DIE YEAH! I WANT BLOOD KILLING DEATH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE OROCHIMARU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY I WANT YA' TO DIE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE GOING DOWN OROCHIMARU YOU ARE GOING DOWN MUAHAHAHAHA. ehem well now I'm going to give ya' all GIFTS YAY!  
tenten: a katana, a million of kunais, ninja stars and every pointy weapon ya' could think of.  
neji: a condom box because ya' need it more than me.  
hinata: a bat so you can hit neji in the head with it.  
kakashi: a plasma television with a dvd so you can see the porno movies that I sent ya'  
sakura: a sasuke plush and a video of him taking a shower.  
shikamaru: a water bed and a pillow so ya' can sleep betta'  
iruka: make-up so ya' can hide that scar in your nose.  
sasuke: a picture of you killing itachi drawed by me.  
Itachi: more make-up so you can cover that thing under your eyes.  
naruto: 10 cups of remen and a hokage costume just because I feel like it.  
gaara: a new teddy bear, 100 boxes of cokies and A chinsaw so ya' can kill orochimaru and inocent people with it MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
orochimaru: myself and my chinsaw on gigant box so I can Kill ya' by myself MUAHAHAHAHAHA I WANT TO SEE YOUR BLOD.

wewacian: holy banana hammocks! that's a long letter

tenten: im not sure why i get not screen time...maybe everybody hates me or-

Neji: we do

Tenten: it's because i dont do jutsus...and thanks

Neji: why dont YOU stop being such a big meanie butt-nose and let me be!

Naruto:...butt-nose? pansy

Neji: sh-shut up...

Hinata: i blush all the time because i get embarasses easily..sometimes I wonder you guys get such crazy ideas...by the way you have a spider on your butt shikimaru

Shikimaru: oh, thanks -crushes bug-

Shino: -glasses explode with rage- STOP YOUR GENOCIDE OF MY PEOPLE SHIKIMARU!!! -charges at and tackles shikimaru out the window-

Kakashi: i read it all the time because MAYBE I keep gettings distracted by all the missions and training I have to do being one of the top ninjas in the village possibly, and I cant watch the movies for the same reason.

Sakura: natural of course

Chouji: yeah...my mom gets that question all the time to.

Sakura: she has pink hair?

Chouji: yeah

Sakura: hm...come to think of it...no one in my family has pink hair...

chouji: and no one in my family has brown hair...

Sakura: that's crazy...everyone in my family has brown hair...weird...

Chouji: very...and there was a mis-print on my birth certificate...it says Haruno on it when clearly im not in that family

Sakura: and mine says your last name on it

Chouji: hm...

Sakura: hm...

Chouji: hm...

Sakura: hm...

Chouji: hm...

Sakura: hm...WAIT A SECOND!

Chouji: what?

Sakura: there's still more questions being asked!

Chouji: YOU'RE RIGHT!

Shikimaru: uh...uh...oh look...Asuma is here...let's go bond Asuma

Asuma:huh!? THECHILDSUPPORTISINTHEMAIL!!

Shikimaru: shut up, we're going fishing

Asuma: man...cant we just watch clouds?

Shikimaru: anything, whatever -rushes away-

Iruka: uh...adopt?

Naruto: yeah...what are you just gunna let me live on the streets the rest of my life?

Iruka: I..er..

Sasuke: I could care less who you pair me with

elsewhere

agent: HOW THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE!

Colonel Clucky the secret leader of the secret chicken army that's totally secret and not out to get Gai sensei wink wink: -shify eyes-

room

Itachi: I DIDNT KILL THEM! PAY ATTENTION!

Orochimaru: im just to sexy to die, foolish mortal

Itachi:that's what I thought way back when I was your age...

Orochimaru: im fifty something

Itachi:...I know...

Naruto: -sniff-...people hate me?

Gaara: -runs over to Naruto and hugs him tightly- oh Naruto...I dont hate you...

Naruto: really Gaara?

Gaara: yeah...

Naruto: -boots- then get away from me, you're weirding me out

Gaara:...-slits wrists-

Sasuke: ROFL!

Gaara:...wait...I cant...sand...oh well..-skips thru flowers-

Naruto: I never wash it!

Sakura: GROOOOOOOOOOSSS!

Iruka:...ALRIGHT FINE! HE DOESNT HAVE HIS OWN APARTMENT! IT'S OURS!

Naruto: im so cool because i just am, I dont know, lets ask the kyuubi

Kyuubi: -drinks some tea- why do you care..

Naruto: yeah, why?

Gaara: my papa gave it to me when I was little

Gaara's dad: yep, I just love my son -hugs-

Gaara: and I stay awake because of the shukaku, he's been dead, and I dont really have anything against this "Orochimaru" you speak of

many gifts later

everyone: OH BOY! GIFTS!

wewacian: no, sorry..

Gifts: -poof away to magic happy land-

magic happy land

random person number 17: OH BOY! IT'S RAINING PRESENTS!!

random person number 3:...is that a naruto fan weilding a chainsaw? -squint-

room

Naruto: man that was alot of questions...

wewacian: oh look! there's more!

Naruto: aw, hell..

Oh noes. Not short and terrible! Anyway. OMG TOBI. I'm secretely awesome too. Sh, keep it on the D.L. Uhm. Temari, you like- rock. So...I thought you should know. Neji, I feel so very sorry for you...Your not a slut, and if it makes you feel any better, I think your new haircut makes you look -cough-gay-cough- I MEAN. hot. : Ok, Naruto, you're my new homie cuz my other friend ditched me. Everyone-What are your favorite songs? I especially wanna know Naruto's, cuz...he's my homie. Oh yeah, have you guys ever pictured Orochimaru in a speedo? OH GOD. GET THE PICTURE OUT OF MY MIND! -Accesorized

Tobi: -wink- I got it

everyone else: thanks

Naruto: ok...im your homie then...

Gaara:...songs?

Kakashi: yeah, what are those?

Naruto: I dont know...just say something crazy

Orochimaru: uh...uh...uh...-thinking- stay cool...stay cool...you can answer this...just dont-no thinking-BANANA HAMMOK!!-back to thinking-...sigh...

Kabuto: with my...ninja info cards, ninja ninja info cards

Sakura: what the heck are those?

Kabuto: my...ninja info cards

Sakuro: no i meant those guys over there

Kabuto: my..ninja info cards ninja ninja info cards

Sakura: I WASNT EVEN TALKING TO YOU! ANNOUNCE YOURSELF MYSTERY SUPER SPECIAL AMAZING SECRET GUEST!

secret guest: I-

THE END!

more letters pwease 


	22. over 2k words

izumo: IZUMO I WUV YOU! -hugs- and how do you feel that no one pays attention to you that much?  
kabuto: GLASSES ROCK! YEAH! how do yuo keep your glasses so clean? mine are always dirty.. sasuke: -hugs- what do you do if you're raped by sakura?  
naruto: umm.. ahem. THANK YOU FOR INTRODUCING RAMEN TO ME!! RAMEN IS SO GREAT! RAMEN! TO ICHIRAKU'S!  
sakura: umm... um... neji: did yuo know that my birthday is two days after yours, the day after baki's, and the day before kin's?!?! happy birthday! and be nice so that yuo live to celebrate your next birthday and pig out on cake! -throws cake at neji-  
hinata: I DARE YOU TO KISS OROCHIMARU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ino: .. i like your hair... but you still are an egoistical maniac in my eyes.  
shino: did you know my mother has a sister that's a fly? she zooms around her all day... and she ate my chocolate once... fear for her, because she's gonna die one day... -sets fly trap-  
kakashi: UR SO HOT KAKASHI! I HAVE THIS PISTUR OF YOU IN THE MANGA WHERE UR SLEEPING WITHOUT UR MASK! UR SO HOT! -drools-  
kankuro: do you use the same make-up as gaara?  
oro-teme: are you a girl? my mum said so.  
shikamaru: i dreamed i kissed you once. but shino came in for some reason... the rest: BWAHAHAHA!! I FORGOT YOU!

Izumo: -sitting in the dusty corner- huh? I got a question? and a hug? hurray! well I usually dont mind it that much but 22 CHAPTERS OF NEGLECT COMPLETELY! EVEN FROM THE AUTHOR!

wewacian: you're just not that interesting

Izumo: AM TO!

wewacian: whatever you choose to believe...

Izumo:...k...THEN IM AN ASTRONAUT! WHOOSH! -jumps out the window and flys away-

wewacian:..weird...

Kabuto: they're...uh...ninja glasses

Orochimaru: they're fake

Kabuto: OH MAH GAH! SHUT UP!

Sasuke:...you to huh...just start taking the anti-rape pills that you get after Sakura starts raping people

Naruto: wait wait wait...anti-rape pills?

sasuke: yeah -holds up bottle-

Naruto:...-takes some-

Sasuke: so who's been raping you

Naruto: some of our fangirls used the power of fanfiction to do it

Sasuke: yeah...must suck to be you...

Naruto: well I just wish there weren't so many sasunaru fans out there

Sasuke: -spits out water-

Kankuro:-wipes face- reeeaaaal nice

Naruto: you didnt know about those?

Sasuke: uh...I use clones...

Hinata: yeah, me to

Gaara: I do to

Kakashi and Iruka: yep...clones

Naruto: WHERE'D YOU GET CLONES!?!

Sasuke:...well we arent poor like you so we can afford permanent clones to do the fanfictions we don't like

Naruto: jerk...also you're welcome for the ramen spaz...thing

Neji: -eats the cake- thanks

Hinata: WHAT!?!? BUT HE'S ALL OLD AND CREEPY!  
Orochimaru: WHAT!?!?! SHE'S A GIRL YOU SICKO!

Hinata and Orochimaru: wait...what did you say?

Ino: you really like my hair? golly gee!

Shino: -berserks on you-

Kiba: SHINO! NOT AGAIN!

Hinata: just let him go Kiba...there's nothing you can do for him...

Kiba: grr...

Akamaru: bark!

everyone: hahahahahah! leave it to you to find comedy in this situation Akamaru! hahahah

Kakashi: the one where I was covering my face with my hand?

Kankuro: well I-

Gaara: MAKE-UP!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU PEOPLE!?! I'VE SAID IT'S BECAUSE OF INSOMNIA 13 TIMES NOW!

Kankuro: and it's war paint

Orochimaru: no...im all man

Sasuke: pfff-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

Orochimaru: YOU SHUT UP! -slaps-

Shikimaru: that's...something I need to know...

Shino: yep...im everywhere...just to sexy to contain...like with these clothes...-starts stripping around a random pole-

fangirls: whoooo!! take it off!

random fangirl: OHMUHGAWH! I GOT HIS SHIRT!

other ones: what?! keeping it to yourself?! -eyes roll back in head- DESTROY HER!

What's my prize for being the 100th reviewer? Anyway. Kay. Orochimaru. -whispers- Do you know. The muffin man? Cause' I do.  
OMG. Is my prize legos? I LOVE LEGOS. Oh yeah. Tobi. Do you like Egos? You know. The frozen waffles? You like- heat them up, and drown them in syrup. It's awesome. Kabuto. My friend used to think you were hot. So. Yeah. Naruto. Since you're my homie, will you come eat egos with me? Ok. So. I can't think of anything else to ask so. Uh. Yeah.  
-Accesorized

wewacian: um...whatever you want...I guess...

Orochimaru: the muffin man?

Naruto: the muffin man!

Accesorized: yes, the muffin man

Orochimaru: who lives on Drewey lane?

Muffin man: you called?

wewacian: uh...no...we...were...saying...fluffin man...

fluffin man: yeah, what do you want?

wewacian:...LOOK FANGIRLS THEY HAVE SHINO'S HAIR IN A PLASTIC BAG!

rabid mob: WHAT!!!?? -runs after them-

wewacian: god speed muffin and fluffin man...god speed...

Naruto: can I go eat eggos?

wewacian: well...she did ask it...-shoves Naruto,Tobi, and 3 boxes of legos in a crate an sends it to you-

Kiba: hope they had as much fun as I did

wewacian:...they probably wont

Hi Guys, I have some weird questions for you hope there not that troblesome!

Naruto: -gives bolw of ramen (actually 20 bolws of ramen)- Don't you know that a hokage can't be a idiotic bi? It's like totally against the rules of kages!Don't worry your still cute-hugs Naruto- YOUR SO KAWAII...! I Love You Little Brother!  
Kyuubi: -gives latest issue of Playboy Foxes Magazine- Do you have british blood cause you like tea or is there other reason for it?  
Gaara: -Gives him a jar of cookies (contains 500 cokkies)- I love you like a brother only but my sister Sayori loves you a lot so will you marry her? She bakes delicious cokkies!-gives sample cookis that Sayori (my sister) baked!-hugs Gaara-  
Shikamaru: I won't asked a question cause its to troublesome!  
Kakashi: -gives newest edition of itcha-itcha paradise-Hippies wear colorful cloths and weird accesories. Your not hip your SUPER DUPER COOL! FYI I not a pervert cause I have the newest issue of that book! My friend happens to be a fan of kakashi so he also buys what book he reads (he doesn't read..OK...) I just ask him to buy one so I can give it to Kakashi! ok-hugs Kakashi-  
Neji: -gives a hat to cover hair-Your not a slout, your a giggolo something, I think? anyways, if you want to get rid of the condoms, use can sell them. It makes money fast!  
Gai/Ten-Ten: -hands them the newest spandex desigh jumpsuit-Youthfulness is not a crime but when you have it too much, its just sick!  
Kankuro: -hands him a mirror-You look like a dog clown(no offence Kiba and Akamaru) with that weird hat of yours and that make-up.  
Temari: -gives temari a hair brush and a ribbon-I think five pig-tails with suit you!  
Itachi: I love you ask a brother (being friends with you is to dangerous) But my sister Kamatari loves you more than a friend. If your not gay will you go out with her? Don't worry she doesnt mind killing people!-hands Itachi a picture with my sister killing people while laughting-! See.. she doesn't mind.  
Hinata: Your not evil, your just psychopathelical disordered!  
Ino: Kiba's cute try dating him!  
Sakura: I think there's a cure for having a big forehead!  
Kiba: -hugs kiba and gives him and Akamaru cookies- Your so cute kiba and also Akamaru! So KAWAII!  
Shino: YOur so Cool and Sexy!  
Orochimaru: Die you psychotic phedopide snake clown freak-gives him a cokkie-  
SO its ends here, hope you don't mind my statements and questions-Gives everione cookies-

Naruto:...does she hate me or love me?

wewacian: I...er...hm...well she got the hokage rules wrong...

Naruto: also im not your littler brother no matter how many fanfictions you write about it. no one is. im an orphan child. dont know my father. probably dont look like him. only son. let us never speak of this again.

Kyuubi: -burns magazine- sicko, where would someone even GET a magazine like that, and being british doesnt mean you like tea automatically, and why did you even post this?

wewacian:...-flee-

Gaara: -tosses cookies out window- stop sending cookies, all the food we need is provided for us.

Shikimaru: why even bother me then?

Kakashi: being hip and being a hippy are completely different things, and sure he doesnt -wink wink-

Neji:...no, im a slut. giggilos take money for their services, and who'd buy condoms from a kid?

Gai/tenten:...we like what we have on...

Kankuro: I know how I look and this WAR PAINT is a sign of nobility and I need my hat.

Gaara: dont get him started about his hat

Kankuro: when I was just a boy I-

Temari: -sock'd it to him-

Kankuro: -K.O.'ed

Itachi: im taken

Kakashi: eloquently put

Hinata: yeah...that's MUCH better -rolls eyes-

Ino: nah I love Shino to much

Sakura: shh! shino's talking

Shino: -babbles in sleep-

Kiba: yeah, we get it...cute...whatever...

Orochimaru: -eats cookie- and how many times must I tell you, I. AM. TO. SEXY. TO. DIE.

Kabuto: tru dat

Hi im back from Paris!  
wewacian: I hope my brother wasn't bothering you guys...if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me and I can repay you for my brother's stupidity.  
Kiba: I had a great time with you! I hope we can do it again soon -winks and blushes- by the way, am I your only girlfriend or was there others besides me?  
Sasuke+Itachi: Ya know when my bro said that we were Uchihas was true...after all ask your parents.  
Temari: Hm...-gives $500- for beating up my brother for me and my apology for his idiotic brain.  
Naruto: Was there a time where the Kyuubi tried to break free and rule the world? (it was random I know)  
Kakashi: How's it going being Lee's sensai?  
Lee: How's it going being a student of Kakashi's?  
Obito: Do you still like Rin? Cuz I think you're kinda cute -blushes-  
Sakura: Why the heck is your hair so PINK!  
Ino: What kind of flowers do you like since your family sells flowers Shino: How did you grow to love bugs?  
Shikamaru: Are you planning t propose to Temari:  
Gaara: Im so sorry that my brother tried to rape your girlfriend! -gives hug-  
Hinata: Same to you!

wewacian: nah...I'm sure what temari/Gaara did to him will make sure he never makes THAT mistake again

Temari: heh heh

Gaara:...I have nothing to add to this...

Orochimaru: WASTED SPACE!  
SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPAAAAAACE!

Kiba: you're my first and only true love, I've know that since you talked to me -dips you down and kisses while sliding exploding kunai in your pocket- -whisper- use this on your if he gets out of line again

Sasuke: are they Uchihas?

Sasuke's papa:...never seen them before

Sasuke's mother:...the girl looks familiar, but...the other one...not so much

Itachi: feh

wewacian: well that was...useful...kinda...i guess...

Temari: 500 dollars!

Gaara: 500 dollah?!

Temari: 500 dollah!!

Gaara: FIH-HUNNED DOLLAH!??!?!!!!

Temari: YOU WANT 500 DOLLAH!?!!!???!?!!!?!

Gaara: I WANT 500 DOLLAH!!!

wewacian: alright, enough copywrite enfringement

Temari: aw...-glances around- -shoves gaara in mud wrestling pit anyway-

Naruto: no

Kakashi: meh

Lee: meh

Obito: arent you already go-

Kiba: BASTARD! -tackles-

Sakura: natural

Ino: meh

Shikimaru: such a drag(rofl)

Gaara: -hugged-

Hinata: -also hugged-

plot added

wewacian: well there are a bunch of stories like this so...to fill some space i'll do it to!

Mary: -poofs in- GOOD NEWS I AER HERRR TO FICKS EVERYONE'S PROBELSM!!!!111123121!1111!!!1ELEVEN!

Kiba: YAAY! and also I love you!

Naruto: you randomly appearing make me love you long time

Sasuke: Naruto you're so sexy! let's make babi3sz ROFL!

Naruto: OH KAY -spins-

Sasuke: -nakey-

Naruto: -also nakey-

--later--

Naruto: I IS PREGANERT!

Orochimaru: OH TEH NOEZ!?!#!!!!111!!

Sakura: LOVE ME SASUKE!

Sasuke: ROFL IF YOU SAIE SO!

sAKIRA: FINNNALI!

--EVEN LATER--

ROCK LEE: LEE ARE PREGGERS AS WELL! AND YOU FATER SAS-UKE-UKEUKE

MARYSUE: ROFL! I BROUGHT ITACHI BACKZ AND MAEK HIOM GOOD-LKIE!

ITACHO:-cartwheels in- Nive tuh SEE OYU BORTHER!

Sasuke: ALL OF THE PROBLEMS ARE FICKSED!

EVERYONE: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

EHD :3

wewacian: yeah...best story ever...im sure everyone will love that short story...yeah...

end of chapter

send in more letters pwease!

or i'll re-write it like the mini story

evil 


	23. what a drag

Hi wewacian and Naruto cast!  
Im back in action again to ask and tell you guys things...ahem.  
Obito: Yes I am going out with Kiba but that was a compliment...do you still like Rin or not?  
Kiba: -smiles and hugs-Thanks Kiba-kun, btw have you told your parents about us and how will they react?  
Naruto: How much money do you get to be the star of an anime?  
Sasuke: What do you wnat for your birthday?  
Itachi: Can you beat up your wussy brother for me please?  
Kakashi: Doesn't it get uncomfortable with that mask on?  
TenTen: Are you still youthful? -gags-  
Gaara: Do you iwsh you don't have insomia?  
Temari: How much does that fan of yours weigh?  
Shino: What's your favourite type of bug?  
Shika: What's your fave hobby?  
Rin: Kakashi or Obito? Pick one

ThATS all I guess...BYE!

wewacian and naruto cast: hey

Obito:-full body cast- mff mff muh mmff mff

Kakashi:...how, guess kiba really did a number on you, eh Obito?

Obito: MUF HUHM!!

Kakashi: excuse me? haha...

Obito: MUFFA FUMMEL!!!

Kakashi: -tips obito over-

Obito: -cant get up-

Rin: haha, he's like a turtle

Kiba: well...since you mentioned them they're here now...better tell them...

Kiba's parents: tell us what?

Kiba: well...I...kinda...have...a girlfriend...and...uh...

Kiba's dad: a girlfriend you say...hm, told you he wasnt gay honey

Kiba's mom: how much was the bet for?

Kiba: y-you thought I was gay!?

Kiba's parents: mhm

Kiba: buh- er- I- an-?!?

wewacian: even I have to say that's kinda harsh -poofs them away-

Kiba:...I guess that's approval...

Naruto: anime?

Sasuke: whatever's fine...I guess...

Itachi: meh...-mangekyou sharingan-

Sasuke: -falls to ground- MY RIBCAGE!!

Itachi: done

Kakashi: no, because you see this mask-

Sakumo: -snicker-

Kakashi: SHUT UP DAD!

Ten: meh...-sitting next to lee-

Gai: -falls to knees- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: baby

Gai: well atleast I have you ne-

Neji: -sitting next to tenten-

Gai: -starts to rain- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU KAKASHI!!! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Gaara: well...ACTUALLY, I dont have shukaku in me anymore, if you remember. a few chapters shukaku and Kyuubi got out of us to answer some questions

Shukaku: mmmyes, it's quite right, quite right. -sips tea and eats some crackers-

Kyuubi: yeah...I think...maybe...-sips some tea-

Gaara: so, yeah. i've been sleeping between chapters

Temari: not so much

Shino: well...this may seem a bit weird but actually I like the ones that live inside me

random Shino fangirl: you have bugs in you?

Shino: of course not!

Shikamaru: -sigh- hobbys are to troublesome

Rin: for what?

wewacian: next letter please

Naruto: Uh, you think you could teach me the Shadow Clone Jutsu?  
Lee: Finally your normal, man!  
Neji: Are you still Youthful? If so, SNAP OUTTA IT MAN!  
Itachi: While I am no fan of yours, I have to say, thanks for creating the headslap thing. Its really usefull.  
TenTen: Stop copying people then you may get a true past. Like maybe... your really a Uchiha... thats it isn't it?  
Gai: Why are you so annoying? Hey, is that a chicken behind you?  
Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara: I feel sorry for your pasts.  
Oh and Naruto, heres a special Ramen bowl. Whenever you finish, more appears in the bowl.  
From, Power.

Naruto: nah

Lee: meh...

Neji: never was

Itachi: didnt invent it, go figure

tenten: meh...

Gai: WHAT!?!

Colonel clucky: -ducks quickly- &#! WE ALMOST HAD HIM! DAMN YOU POWER!!!...you're next cocks shotgun

Naruto sasuke and Gaara: yeah but naruto's/sasuke's/gaara's was the worst, you should feel sorry for him

naruto sasuke and Gaara: WHAT?! MINE'S THE WORST!? PSSHA! AND STOP COPYING ME! AUUUGHHH! -3 man fight-

Orochimaru: CAT FIGHT!

the 3:...what?

Orochimaru:...well I dont know what to call I a guy fight...

the 3:...what DO you call a guy fight...

Hey it's been a while since I asked questions, my friend Accesorized has mainly been -cough-STEALING-cough- borrowing my ideas for letters. So here are some of my questions:  
Gaara: Any particular reason you like Hinata? I mean, aren't you sick of her by now?  
Shikamaru: So, wait, you're lazy and you don't like people who aren'ts lazy and you don't like people woh are lazy and... -overloads- Why do you like Temari, bascially? I mean, Temari is rad, but she's doesn't fit your standards... I guess? Tobi: You are so rad. When you get back from my friend's house, you can coem to mine. And we can play Go fish for like, 22 hours straight and be cool like that.  
Orochimaru: Okay, you might THINK you know the muffin man, but you don't. -Nods- His name is Ted, and he lives in the North Pole. We used to Go out, but he broke up with me for Mrs. Claus. -heart breaks-  
Sakura: I think your forehead really isn't that big. I mean, who really cares how big your forehead is? Ino: At least Sasukra's name doesn't mean pig. OH. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?  
Naruto: It's my friend's secret fantasy to go to a HelloGoodybe concert with you. Have you heard of them? -tosses iPod with HelloGoodbye on it- Absorb it. Use the force.  
Itachi: Wha'ts with you having your arm like, sticking out limply from your shirt? It loks stupid, how it just hangs there. It gets really annoying. -Seizure- GAH. HAND. DIEE. AH.  
-cough-  
One last thing:  
Kankuro: I think you would look hot if you got the paint crap off your face and took off the freaking hood. I saw a picture of you from before you like, turned... different. And you looked so cute! I HEART YOUU.  
Okay, great job so far guys.  
I guess tha'ts it...

Gaara: who could ever get sick of Hinata?(HELP ME!)

Hinata: -suspicious glare-

Gaara: I love you hinata...

Hinata: I love you to Gaara

Shikimaru:...Temari? where'd you get that idea?

Temari: yeah, what are you crazy? I mean me, an active sand nin who enjoys action, pairing with that lazy bum! cmon!

Shikimaru:...-destroys temari-

wewacian: -brings her back- we need her in case someone asks her questions

Temari: where'd I go just now?

Shikimaru: and I like people who are themselves

meanwhile, in the box

Tobi: TOBI IS AN ASTRONAUT! WHOOOOSH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! WOOOOOOM! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! BANG BANG BANG! KAKOOM!KAKOOOM!! WEEOOOOEOOOOOOOOSHA!!!!

Naruto: astronaut...honestly Tobi...that...is...AWESOME! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! WEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!

Tobi: LOOK LEGOS!

Naruto: AWESOME! -TOSSES LEGOS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND STARTS TO MAKE A LEGO CASTLE-

Tobi: -one piece hits him- OWCHIE! this means war...-builds lego fort-

back in the room

Orochimaru: the muffin man?

wewacian: yes, the muffin man. now stop saying his name

Orochimaru: yeah...ok...

sakura: sasuke does...

Sasuke: no I don't

Ino: -crys-

Naruto(from the box): -bows- yes my master...-hit with lego canonball- NO FAIR TOBI!

Itachi: well...it's...comfortable...and also, YOU look stupid! nyaahh!

Kankurou: anything for you babeh -wink-

end

sorry it took so long, had to do some research for a question, and with incunclusive results 


	24. send better questions next time

-opens box with Naruto and Tobi in it- AMGAH. Thanks. We might need some eggos too...-cough- anyway. Wow. I only stole one of my friend's ideas...oh well. Anyway. I actually think Ino's head is bigger than Sakura's. I mean, it's all like- huge.  
Yeah. Lol. Obito...haha. neji, I'm glad you have switched to the hip side. It's much more fun than trying to dodge condoms. Anyway. AND IT IS NOT MY FANTASY TO GO TO A FREAKING HELLOGOODBYE CONCERT WITH NARUTO. Well. Uh. Maybe just a bit. -cough- And so. Orochimaru-Yeah, the "muffin man's" name is ted. And, he makes sex toys. Like little rubber snakies, and some other stuff. -cough- o.o Yeah. I can't think of anything else...So...that's it. -Accesorized 

accesorized's room

Naruto: -falls out of box-

Tobi: COWARD! -fires cannons-

Naruto: Tobi, we're here! geeze...finally... took two freaking chapters

Tobi:...-fires cannons-

Naruto: -hits his head- STOP IT TOBI!

Tobi: Tobi is sorry...(not)

Naruto: well...I've been listening to hellogoodbye...and so has Tobi...and...it was hot in the box...

both: -shirtless-

Tobi: wait...Tobi didnt have a shirt on...how did this happen!?

Naruto: dont question it

Accessorized: what about my eggos?

back in the room

wewacian: ok...-packs eggos and...Gaara I guess in a box-

Gaara: wait, what's going on? why am i going to?

wewacian: you arent going until the chapter's over

Gaara: why?

wewacian: 1- it's fun to torture you, and 2- people usually ask you things

Gaara: man...-in the box-

wewacian: and dont touch the eggos

Gaara: AWWWWW!!

Hinata: can I go to?

wewacian: no

Gaara: thanks

Hinata: what?!

Gaara: ...nothing

Sakura: ha!

Ino: gr...

Neji: yep...I love the hip side...right guys?

Lee: meh

tenten: meh

Kakash: meh

Shikimaru: meh

Orochimaru: muffin man?

wewacian: the muffin man from two chapters ago

Orochimaru: oh yeah...

Hi and I'm back from I don't know where...btw wewacian, if you happen to see my twin brother posting a review to you then blast him with this -gives atomic uranium blaster-after answering his questions...now on with it...

Rin: for the last question...who is the most datable (is that even a word)? (Kakashi or Obito)  
Kiba: -hugs and comforts him- Aw...I don't think you're gay, you are the most handsome, funniest, nicest, smartest, bravest guy I've ever met (not too mention you're hot and sexy -winks-)Anything you wanna ask me? Also apoligies to Obito!  
Akamaru: -smiles and pets him- How's the cutest dog in the world? -gives him doggie treat-  
Kakashi:-gives him my twin's hentai book- Have it...its a really good book...and don't be mean to Obito Lee:-gives same book-You might want to read this also.  
Gai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I laugh at your face! -hids behind Kiba-  
Sasuke: -gives wrapped gift- HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Guess what's inside it Itachi: Thanks a bunch...-gives also a birthday gift-  
Sakura: How do you make you're hair like so shiny and long? How long does iot take to grow it?  
TenTen: Pair up with Sasuke...You're good enough for my wussy cousin!  
Neji: -smiles shyly and blush- I admit you were kinda cute (Kiba please don't best him up!)before you turned into Gai but...who do you like/love?  
Naruto:(forgive me Kiba) -glomps- Hi Naru-chan! hehehe...wanna be in my soccer team?  
Shino: Its weird but..I had this dream last night of you...crazy huh?  
Obito:-cries- I'm so sorry about you being injured..-kisses his cheek- You poor thing, I can try to heal and take care of you if you want Temari/Gaara/Hinata: If you ever see my bro...you can beat him all you want

THATS ALL! GOODBYE!

wewacian:o...k...-tosses it in the deadly weapon pile-

Rin: out of the two, i'd have to say-

Gaara: can I come out of the box now?

wewacian: no

Rin: -was still talking while they were talking- ...because he just seems more compatible with me, and he's just SO hot

Kiba: wait...ask YOU a question? hm...never got that option before...i'll have to think about it

Obito: muffle muff muff

Kiba: yeah, sorry Obito, I just kinda let my emotiongs get away from me...

Obito: mehf chuu

akamaru: bark! -nibbles on treat-

Kiba: yeah, i like that about her to akamaru

Kakashi: hm...-reads-

wewacian: shouldn't you say something kakashi?

Kakashi:...

Jaraiya: COMPETITION! I THINK NOT! -steals books and tosses them into the flaming pit of death-

Lee: aww...

Gai: you're not nice...

Kiba: she's very nice, how dare you! -attacks Gai-

Sasuke: let me guess...since most people think im emo you got me some linking park cds and/or razor blades, ha. ha.

Itachi: just open it dumbass

Sasuke: but im scared

Itachi: of what?

Sasuke: -whisper- kiba

Itachi: why?

Sasuke: did you see what he did to Obito and Gai?

Kiba:...what...was...that...Sasuke...

Sasuke: I said I love your girlfriend and you

Kiba: -glare-

Itachi: -gift appears in his hands-

Kiba: -double glare-

sasuke: uh...-tosses present to Itachi- KILL HIM FIRST -runs away-

Itachi: AHHH!!! -attacked-

wewacian: im pretty sure she wont be to mad about what that attack...he deserved it, sakura could you start healing some people pleasE?

Sakura: nah

wewacian: fine, whatever...

Gai: misf ish mot moothful

Sakura: long hair? how far behind in the storyline are you?

Tenten: cousin?

Sasuke: stop saying your related to me

tenten: and i dont even have a last name, no way I could get with sasuke. and besides, he's gay

Sasuke:...

Neji: I was forced into it, and besides now im back to normal. and I love-

wewacian: so Gaara how's life in the box?

Gaara: meh...could be better I suppose.

wewacian: want any company?

Gaara: nah, im fine

in accesorized's room

Naruto: and then we built a fort and started a lego war and the fi-glomp'd-

letter: -floats in front of his face-

Naruto: hm...im kinda busy right now so...sorry, but no

back in the room

Shino: k...

Kiba: so...sneakin into my girls dreams, eh pretty boy?! -attacks-

Shino: -smacks kiba away-

Kiba: -failure, and broken legs-

Obito: -tries to dodge kiss but fails- oh no

Kiba: -can't get up- CURSE YOU SHINO! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

Shino: you should know that as the pretty boy I cannot by injured by a low class ninja like you

Temari/Gaara/Hinata: uh...sure...

umm ok Q.

Naruto- whats your fav. color?  
Gaara- would you kiss Hinata if you whated to or had to?  
Sasuke- Are you emo? if so col bacause emos are hot well to me anyway lol Neji- why Destine?  
Chouji- do you like pork wins?  
Lee- why a green jump suit? why not black?  
Kakashi- whats your book about?  
Orochimaru- Who do you love?  
Itachi- where did you get your outfit?  
Kankurou- thw stuff on your face is facepaint right? where do you get it?  
Shikimaru- i dare you to make-out with Ino please.  
Shino- why don't you show your face/eyes?  
Kiba- is Arakmaru a great pet/friend?  
Ino- why make fun of Sakura?  
Sakura- why make fun of Ino?  
Tenten- do you love Neji or Lee Hinata- omg your the best! why do you hide your body? Temari- how do you do your hair?

i love you all! gives everyone a hug oh and here gives you all your fav. food bye Love Mighty Dragon

Naruto: well...let's see...I wear an orange jumpsuit...have orange chakra...summon an orange toad so...I think it's obvious

Gaara: uh...I...always want to kiss Hinata...i'd be kissing her right now if not for this box

Hinata: right answer

Gaara: yes!

Sasuke: no

Neji: you're far behind the times my friend

Chouji: no

Lee: I dont wear jumpsuits anymore

Kakashi: stuff

Orochimaru: im to sexy to love people

Itachi:...from my organization

Kankurou: from my magic facepaint box

Shikimaru: meh, to troublesome

Shino: cause I dont feel like it

Kiba: yeah

Ino: she makes fun of me

Sakura: she makes fun of me

tenten: meh

Hinata: cause im not a whore

Temari: ninja-hair stylist

Okay, I've got some more questions. And if I can ask the chickens something real fast...

Chickens: You guys wanna fight!? I'll give you a fight.  
Chouji: Theres some nummy nummy chickens outside. You should eat them. And besides that... I have no questions for you.  
Naruto: My mother said that your past was sad when I told her about what happend, then she said she would've adopted you. How does that make you feel?  
Orochimaru: If Jaraiya is obsessed the first ninja prohibition, ladies, and Tsunade likes the second of the ninja prohibitions, money, does that mean you like the third of the ninja prohibitions?  
Sasuke: why is your name spelt Sa-Su-Ke and said Saskei?  
Akatsuki Leader: Why are you trying to take over the world? You know... your just a bad ninja!  
Kakashi: Would you have liked Sasuke more if Obito was a Hyuuga instead of an Uchiha, and you got the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan?

Thats all for now. From, Power.

Chickens: bring it on, bitch!

Chouji: I dont eat living animals, freak

Naruto: well why didnt she?

Orochimaru: no, it doesnt work that way

Sasuke: cause it's JAPANESE and things sound different in japan, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Akatsuki leader: YOUR a bad ninja, so nyaah!

Kakashi:,,,what makes you think I dont like sasuke?

end

in an attempt to make the next chapter more hilarious Kakashi will be replaced by a delicious blueberry muffin! and their arch nemiseses BEARS! shikimaru will be the bear

make sure to send in more questions


	25. final chapter

yeah...sorry about the long wait...anyway, im cutting myself off from the fanfiction world entirely, thanks to everyone who likes my stories or even bothered to comment. but i figured, you know...might as well do an "after the fiction" kinda thing.

naruto: ran off after sasuke in a mad dash because that mofo owed him 50 bucks

sasuke: got lost in the woods and ended up falling in a ditch, breaking his ankle, and getting taken in by a pack of wolves...he's much happier with papa and mama wolf then he ever thought possible, he even got a baby brother.

sakura: after years of therapy she eventually came to terms with her true emotions, became a man. and is now known as ricky martin.

kakashi: faced several malpractice and child support suits, eventually ran off into the woods and met up with itachi, and they now have three kids...

Gai: finally met his end at the hands of colonal clucky, but in his victory, he hardly even noticed the explosive tag attacked to his back

neji: though he wont admit it, he went blind...it's not that noticable just by looking at him because he already had faded eyes and no pupils, although he had to change his hangout from the broken glass, salt, and lemon juice factory to the comfortable rocking chair factory because of what he calls "a tragic accident"(he stubbed his pinky toe)

Lee: after Kakashi ran off and Gai was killed Lee developed his own style, though he kept the mask because it was so fluffidy soft(oh, and speaking of the mask, sakumo eventually revealed that it was granny hatake's panties on kakashi and lee's face)

tenten: finally got her time to shine when she was on a mission with naruto and hinata, though she was injured she's still pretty popular as she opened up a bar/pancake house/dojo/evil lair.

Asuma: stopped smoking after meeting with with hidan.

Shikimaru: claimed it was to troublesome to walk, and stayed in the room. and since he was the only one there he controlled it completely...we never saw him again.

Choiji: stole his dad's clothes and a sword and became a rogue samura/food critic.

Ino: became SO skinny that she collapsed into herself, 2 years later she was strutting down the runway, boasting the only woman so skinny she cant even fit into double zero.

Kurenai:...well no one's seen much of kurenai lately...

Hinata: she overcame her "shyness" and finally got up enough courage to ask shino out. they've been forcefully going out for 5 weeks now

Kiba: he eventually healed and went to his girlfriends house(he became less protective over her and now only attacks when necassary)

Shino: is not allowed out of the house without hinata going with him.

Iruka: he and anko were together for a few years after release from 'the room', and created three children who went "mysteriously" missing...all that was found at the scene was an orange book and a kunai that read "we're stealing your kids, with love and then some scribbles, the only things that could be make out were a 'k' and 'a')

Tsunade: went on a drinking binge for 7 weeks, woke up one morning and was hokage.

Jaraiya: he was old...single...a total jerk...so naturally he settled down with some 20 year old and continued to write many books with his wife creating a female's version of the icha icha series.

Orochimaru: murdered by some punk kid with a scar on his forehead after his hair was burnded completely off while he was doing a comercial for pepsi

Akatsuki leader: well...he was hardly even in this story anyway so...

Kisame: he turned gay...it had yet to be determined why...or if anyone cares...

Itachi: stole three kids from some jerk and his hot wife.

Deidara: became a laughing stock because of his hands and girly figure

Tobi:...insufficient postage to return

Gaara: would only be happier if he knew what awaited him back at the village(no crazy girlfriend and a new position in politics

Sai: he still loves penises

wewaCian: in the room with shikimaru

Temari: she's now sakura's biggest fan(get it?!)

Kankurou:...he's still a wusscake 


	26. starting again?

ok, so i could stay away from fanfiction, it's an addiction. it's like ten times worse than crack and whiskey and ice cubes combined.

so anyone that still wants to, please send in some letters/questions. and also, because Portal is a fun game, the companion cube will be in the next chapter. 


	27. first chapter

wewacian: it's good to be back! now let's start this off with Nic's letter!

Naruto: Do you ever write any fanfics?  
Akatsuki leader (A.K.A Pain): If Itachi didn't really kill his family,  
why'd you let him in the Akatsuki?  
Kakashi: I meant that would you like him more than Naruto and Sakura if Obito was Hyuuga instead of Uchiha?  
Sasuke: You know, I hate ya, but considering what you family did, I think I can help you get back at them. Just fake your own death. Oh and what do you think when people couple you with characters from other animes?  
Tobi: EVIL MADARA!  
Hinata: I not sure if you've been asked this before but, If Naruto is stronger, and dumber, than Gaara, why not control him?

Nic81393

Naruto: -wakes up- huh?...we're still doing this? crap...I thought this was over -kicks shikimaru- WAKE UP! WE'RE DOIN THE LETTER THING AGAIN!

Shikimaru: -pretends to still be asleep-

Naruto: eh...whatver...and yes, I do happen to write fanfi-

Gaara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: WHAT!?!

Gaara: WHY AM I BACK HERE?!?!

Naruto: oh, yeah...we're doing the letter thing agian.

Gaara: crap...

Hinata:...Hello Gaara...

Gaara: uh...-fake snores-

Hinata: -roundhouse kicks him a closet- YOU BASTARD! YOU FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!

Gaara: -shuts and locks door-

Naruto: hey, save the drama fo' ya mama, it's my question time. Yes, I do write fanfictons, except it's about the fans of this fanfiction.

Sasuke:...you write fanfictions...about...real people?

Naruto: no, they're fake, we're the real ones.

Sasuke: but...they...he...BUFHASDGF! forget it!

Pein:...why would I let him in because he killed some people. anyone can kill some people. or did you just forget about his MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!?!?!

Tobi: ooh! Tobi has one of them!

Pein: no you dont, only evil Tobil has a mangekyou sharingan.

Tobi: awww...

-meanwhile, on top of a skyscraper-

Evil Tobi: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!!

-back in the room-

Tobi: aww...now Tobi's sad...-leaves room and crys-

Naruto: d-did he just...how did...uh..guh...buh...

Tobi: -walks back in- forgot my hat! -steals zabuza's tophat and walks back outside-

Zabuza: I say! my dear boy, i believe that was MY hat!

Tobi: -plays in the flowers, completely forgot about the tophat-

Naruto:...how long have we been able to leave?

Kakashi: dont do it...it's a trap...

Naruto: he just left! im goin! -jumps out window- FREEDOM!! -crashes through window on other side of room-...the hell?

Kakashi: called it. oh, and I couldnt care less either way about the eyes.

Sasuke: -fakes death-

Sasuke's dad: yay! that whiney bitch is dead!

Sasuke's mom: PARTAY!!!

Itachi: hellz yeah! -tosses streamers-

Sasuke: -crys-

Sasuke's grandpa: what a pansy...crying even after he died.

Madara:...what are you talking about?

Tobi:...who are you?

Madara: you appearently.

Tobi: but...Tobi is Tobi, you are not Tobi

Madara: that's what I said.

Evil Tobi: -appears in puff of smoke- BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! -pants Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: oh geez...im so embarassed

Everyone: OH GOD MY EYES! -scratches at eyes- MAKE IT STOP! GET IT OUT OF MY HEEEEEEEAAAAAD!!!

Kabuto: meh, i've seen worse.

Sasuke: -still crying-

Hinata: Gaara is more fun.

Gaara: hey, what's this? -pokes companion cube-

Companion cube:...

Gaara: -gasp- you can talk? it's been so long since i had someone new to talk to!

companion cube:...

Gaara: that's MY favorite movie to!

Hinata: STOP HAVING FUN IN THERE! -kicks the door-

Gaara: yes ma'am

Companion cube:...

Gaara: -snickers- maybe if i was drunk and she wasnt evil.

Hinata: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Gaara: noooothing.

wewacian: boom! next letter!

Hi! glad your back! Um...I guess I have some questions to ask.  
Kiba: If you see a girl named SPskater411, its your girl...remember?  
That Kunoichi Flame Master changed her name!  
Sakura: Do you have any siblings?  
Sasuke: Uh...here -throws a rubber ball at his head-  
Itachi: How r u and your family?  
Kakashi:-grins- If you love Icha Icha so much, ever thought of actually writing your own series.  
Hinata: Still dating Gaara? Or Shino now?  
Any one else I forgot: um, how are you guys feeling being back That's all from me! -------------------

Kiba: course I do.

Sakura: ...no, im an only child

Sasuke: -dodges it- Ball! BALL! BALL! BAAAAAALLL! -chases ball-

Itachi:...why do you like him again?

Sakura: uh...his...hair is nice?

Itachi:...so is everyone's, just look around

everyone else: -conveniently happens to be brushing their hair-

Sakura: I see what you mean

Itachi: yep...

Kisame: RAHRAHRAHRAHRAAAAH!

Itachi: quiet kisame! -presses button-

Kisame/Sasuke: -collar shocks him-

Itachi: huh...guess they're on the sam frequency...

Sasuke: -has ball in his mouth-...wait, who do I go to with this?

Itachi: -presses button again-

Kisame/Sasuke: -shocked-

Itachi: my family and I are fine.

Sasuke: im not...-still has ball-

Itachi: -presses button- yes you are

Sasuke: -shocked-

Kisame: yay! I didnt get shocked!

Itachi: -glares-

Kakashi: no.

Hinata: actually im dating both.

Shino: yeah, duh.

Gaara: i love you to companion cube...and we're gunna be bestest friends...forever...hahahaahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!

Hinata: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FUN?!!?

Gaara: -quiet crazy laughter-

end

write in more letters please 


	28. letters to the editor

Hinata have you ever read Fruits Basket? You are strangly reminding me of Kagura...and gaara as kyo...kinda...okay maybe not...(Wewacian, if you have not a clue what Fruits Basket is than just ignore my question) 

Orochimaru: U scary. Go die. also where the hell do you hide your tongue when its not hanging all over the place..Shudder

Sasuke: OMFG DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Itachi KILLHIMKILLHIMKILLHIM!  
Also, what do YOU think of all the yaoi fangirls out there,  
specifically narusaku ones.

Deidara: im not sure if you have come here ever but. are you ino's mom who had a sex change. WHOA RANDOMNESS

And last...pulls out sniper and snipes Temari and Ino SHIKA IS MINE!  
drags shikamaru into random closet which appeared out of nowhere

crazy fangirl

Hinata:...so...what you're saying is...we were meant to be and I wont have to destroy you?

Gaara: -still in the closet- ...companion cube? where did you go?...c-companion cube? NOOOOOOOO-

Hinata: -kicks down the door-

Gaara:...oooo...

Hinata: better.

Orochimaru: I cant die. so...you're outta luck.

everyone else:...

Orochimaru: what?

Shikimaru: what about the rest of the question?

Orochimaru: oh, right...I keep it in my mouth.

Shikimaru:...makes sense

Naruto: bu-

Orochimaru: -glare- in.my.mouth.

Naruto: uh...ok...

Orochimaru: -honks nose-

Naruto:...that's not very funny after something like that

Orochimaru: -glares again-

Sasuke: wow, she's pretty crazy...

Itachi: seriously.

Zetsu: im also in this part of the fanfiction.

Itachi: mhm

Sasuke: totally.

Itachi:...wait, what?

wewacian: moving on

Deidara: I also have a question for you. are you retarded? un.

Tobi: that's not nice sempai.

Deidara: neither is this!un. -chokes tobi-

Tobi: AUUUGHHHH! TOBI CANT BREATHE!

wewacian: oh and...no killing or stealing the characters. thank you.

Shikimaru: seriously.

Hi again! My bro told me you guys were back so...-waves at cast- HI!  
Naruto: Now that your back, ever wonder if you have any family...alive...maybe some documents that says so?  
Sasuke: -glares then looks at remote on my hands- Oh? What does this button do? -presses red button to shock Sasuke- Oops! -sweatdrops-  
Itachi: -glomps- Konichiwa nii-san! When do you deactivate your sharingan,  
and sorry if its a stupid question.  
Kakashi: What's your favorite season? Kiba: -kisses him- Hiya sweetie! How have you been? And what have you been doing lately?  
Kisame: Why are you a shark?  
Orochimaru: What were you like when you were a kid?  
Jiraiya: Are you still working on that book of yours?  
Sasuke's family: What is Sasuke to you?  
Hinata: -grins- So if you are dating both Shino and Gaara, who is better?  
Gaara: -looks sad- Um...I need advice...and that is...-smiles-WHAT CAN I DO TO STAY AWAKE LIKE YOU CAN!  
Shino: Are you still a player? Or are you only devoted to Hinata?  
Tobi: I know you are a good boy so -hugs him- CUTE!  
Zabuza: Where's Haku?  
Pein: Why do you look abit like NARUTO?  
Shikamaru: Being a Chunnin, how does it feel to be secretly smart?  
Temari: Just saying hito my fave kunoichi!

That's all from me! Ja! Oh and Akamaru, -pets him- I could never forget you!

Naruto: I have some family but none are alive.

Tsunade: actually...I have this file...

Naruto: none are alive

Tsunade: well duh.

Naruto: then why bring up the file that says my real dad i-

Wewacian: no spoilers naruto.

Naruto: just a little one?

wewacian: no.

Naruto: aww...

Sasuke: -shocked- lovely...

Itachi: -destroys that remote- only i have the power. and I never deactivate it.

Kakashi: seasons?

Kiba: hey baby, it's been far to long. -kisses back-

Kisame:...well my fathe...he...really liked the movie Jaws...REALLY liked it.

Orochimaru: I was happy and tan.

Kabuto: eeewwwwwwww

Jiraiya: im working on several. specify.

Sasuke's family: a play thing.

Hinata: meh...they're about the same in my eyes.

Gaara/Shino: wah? WHAT?! you think you're better than me?!

Shino: and of course im still a player, Hinata cant hold me down.

Hinata: teehee. you're so silly.

Gaara:...why does he get treated so well?

Hinata: -jumpkicks Gaara in the chest-

Gaara: AH! MY CHESTICLES!

Tobi: -goes to accept hug-

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! -intercepts hug-

Tobi: why would you do that Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: -coughs up blood- I-i just...didnt want you -coughs again- to live through what I had to...-coughs up more blood- bleh.

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- ooh! balloon! -runs outside and chases balloons-

Naruto: HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

Zabuza: what are you talking about? Haku's right here! -hugs flour sack with wig on it-

Haku:...I dont see why you have that thing, im right here!

Zabuza: shush! you'll wake haku!

Haku: but im haku!

Zabuza: SHUSH!

Haku: UGH! I give up!

Deidara: Tobi! those balloons are not artistic you fool! get back in here! -chases down tobi-

Tobi: AHHH! HELP ME ZETSU!

Zetsu:...maybe later...

evil side of Zetsu: when we arent so busy -chews on a leg-

Tenten: hey! I need that!

evil side of Zetsu: yeah, well so do I.

Tenten:...ok then go right ahead.

both zetsus: -chews on leg-

Gai: WHY TENTEN! THAT'S MOST YOUTHFUL SHARING LIKE THAT!

Lee: I AGREE WITH THAT STATEMENT!

Gai: YOURSELF AS WELL LEE?!

Lee: YES!

Gai: LOVELY THEN!

Lee: HOW WAS YOUR YOUTHFUL VACATION DURING THE FANFICTION BREAK!?

Gai: MOST EXCELLENT!

Naruto: wait...they got breaks?

Lee: YES! YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED US! IT WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT IF IT WERENT FOR ALL THOSE NAKED PORN STARS ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Gai: I AGREE! SO UNYOUTHFUL! ALWAYS RUBBING LOTION ON EACH OTHER! AND US AS WELL!

Lee: IT WAS LIKE THEY DIDNT EVEN WANT US TO PUT IT ON OURSELVES!

Naruto/Jiraiya:...hate you guys...so much...

Pein: coincidence. and that is all. trust me, if it's just the hair you people go by then maybe deidara and ino and my second body should all be brothers.

Kakashi: and Jiraiya and I are father and papa.

Jiraiya:...no we arent...

Tobi: and Tobi and Evil Tobi are the same people

Evil Tobi: now that's just silly.

Shikimaru:...secretly?

Neji: he flaunts it every time he gets! what are you talking about?!

Sakura: I know! what a jerk!

Kankurou: he beat me in shougi so bad that i cried. twice.

Tsunade:...he legalized books because of a shougi bet...what a dick...

Neji: and another thing! we all almost die on that mission to get sasuke back and he only sprains a finger! WHAT THE HELL?!

Temari:...hey

Hi wewacian and cast of naruto...I am a friend of SPskater411 and I decided to give this one a shot...ok let's see...This first is for Naruto...First off -waves happily- Hi! And explain what is your dream or goal in life and why?  
Besides being Hokage of course.  
Sasuke-kun, cool, calm and collected on Team 7, what's your impression on Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi when you first saw them?  
Sakura-san, if you don't mind asking why is it you fall for guys who won't love you back or the emo kind?...why not fall for Naruot who actually loved you

Himura911 or you can just call me Mura-chan!

Naruto:...yeah...that's me...be hokage...believe it believe it believe it ninja believe it. headbands...believe it...eh...forget it. I want to be a banker.

Kakashi: it's ok, dont worry, maybe next time you'll be able to satisfy the american fans.

wewacian: I dont think she's american.

Naruto: shuuuuuush.

Sasuke:...well I originally thought that sakura was stupid and a fangirl that broke into our series, and Naruto was...loud and obnoxious...and Kakashi was a total jerk...

Itachi: good guesses.

Sasuke: yeah, i was suprised they were all right to.

Kakashi:...meh, he's right...

Sakura: well you see it's just that he's kind of...uh...I dont know, Ino and I dont really like him it's more of a contest between us.

Naruto: why dont you fall for me then?

Sakura: people say you're cool but...im never around to see this so...no, also you make bad impressions on people.

Naruto: how so?

--flashbacks--

Kakashi: hello students and welcome to your first day of training, now just get these bells a-

Naruto: KILL HIM AND HIS POOFY HAIR! -charges into battle-

--

Zabuza: hello, feel like some refreshing mist?

Naruto: KILL HIM AND HIS POOFY PANTS! -charges into battle-

--

Tsunade: hey kid, how's it goin

Naruto: KILL HER AND STEAL HER POOFY NECKLACE! -charges into battle-

--

Neji: hi, im from the hyuuga clan good sir.

Naruto: ILL SHOW YOU WHO'S A POOFY SHIRT GENIUS! -charges into battle-

--

Kiba: hello old chap, mind if I just put my dog and monocle out of harm's way?

Naruto: ILL SHOW YOU AND YOUR POOFY HOODY! -charges into battle-

--no more flashbacks--

Naruto:...oh, right...that...

Sasuke: You never answered my question. How do you feel about being coupled with people from other animes? Cause theres this goth girl called Hotaru from another anime that I can see you fitting with. (Laughes evily)  
Naruto: Hey, do you ever go to anime main character conventions? If so,  
can you sneak me there at some point? I'd reallt like to meet some people,  
liek Marcus Damon and Jaden Yuki.  
Evil Tobi: Wait... if Tobi is Tobi and Madara is MAdara, who the heck are you?  
Itachi: Is it true you're on the side of the leaf village since you were gonna talk to Naruto about something?  
Pain: Itachi is planning on betraying the Akatsuki.  
Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi and Evil Tobi: Did you know I have the [nothing too? That's about it for now. Talk to ya next review. Oh and...[edited for time

Sasuke: I do not like being coupled with anyone so no. I do not like anything with other anime pairings.

Naruto: well I sometimes go there bu-

Sasuke: and also I dont want you trying to fix me up with anyone! dont even think about it!

Naruto:...well you probably dont want to come, there's alot of fighting and stuff and...you arent a main character so you would probably die.

Evil Tobi: im evil Tobi

Tobi: even Tobi knew that.

Itachi: no, that was quite obviously a trap.

Tsunade: -hands itachi files- sort these please.

Itachi: of course Tsunade-sama...I mean...old hag...-lightly drops files-

Pein: no he's not. besides I could take him. I have circly eyes.

Kakashi/Itachi/Evil Tobi: well...WE do...heh -looks over at sasuke-

Sasuke: s-shut up...

Kakashi: im not even Uchiha and I have Mangekyo Sharingan! I mean come on!

Sasuke: jerks...

wewacian: ok, we only have time for one more, wonderful, amazing, incredible letter, from our very articulate and clever fans.

What the hell does dattebayo mean?  
americarose

wewacian: er...bad example...

Naruto: it's the name of the company that produces and manufactures all Naruto products and distributes them throughout various regions in japan and america, and many other countries based on the popularity of the region.

wewacian: that was...intelligent...

Naruto: I mean...durr...ramen...durr...

wewacian: better i guess...

Hidan: -knocks on door-

Naruto: i'll get it! -opens door-

Hidan: have you heard the good news about Jashin?

Naruto: KILL HIM AND HIS POOFY CLOAK! -charges into battle-

--------------------------

sorry for cutting off your letter but this chapter seemed a bit long.


	29. craziness and more craziness

Dear writer,

Well...I have many questions!

Shikamaru: how DO you fall asleep standing I can fall asleep but not standing and also why is your hair in a damn ponytail!  
Gaara: why do you have a teddy bear...I have a cat...but you're creepily cool.  
Ino: You...are a dumb waitrs for person to walk by A DUMB .  
Sasuke: Ha, you are made of gay but why orochimaru? Why not naruto or Kiba!  
Sakura: Why do you have a big forehead?  
Temari: You rule! Why do you have a big head that has blonde hair!  
Tenten/Neji: Why don't you bot h love each other you'd make a damn good couple!  
Kabuto/Orochimaru: GO SUCK A DICK!

Shikimaru:...I fall asleep while standing?

Shino: yeah, like all the time

Chouji: yeah, you're asleep right now.

Shikimaru: -asleep-

Ino:...how DOES he do that? hm...

Chouji: maybe he's a jerk.

Ino: how does that solve anything?

Chouji: I dunno...just trying to solve this problem...

Asuma: what about the ponytail part?

Chouji: -tips him-

Shikimaru: -wakes up on the floor-...what happened?

Chouji: you fell as-

Shikimaru: -snores-

Chouji: hm...guess it will be a mystery forever

Shikimaru: -snores louder-

Asuma: -tosses him out the window- that'll teach him to sleep

Gaara: I have a teddy bear because he's my only friend -sad face-

Temari: aww -hugs-

Gaara: -sand blocks it- I was only kidding, dont get so touchy feely.

Temari:...I hate you

Gaara: yeah yeah, whatever.

Ino: -dancing to barbie girl-

Sasuke: articulate as always Ino...

Ino: -still dancing-

Sasuke: ...what?

wewacian: i think she was implying that you were supposed to have gay sex with kiba or naruto.

Sasuke: oh...disturbing...

Sakura: havent we already covered this?

Temari:...I was born that way? why is this letter even in this fanfiction?

Neji: oh great...fangirl letters...

tenten: totally.

Kaubto/Orochimaru: been there done that.

Kimimaru: dudes, nice! -double highfive-

wewacian: enough of this, next letter.

Naruto: Hey, have you thought about using the Rasengan to break out?  
(Secretly activates Sharingan and waits for the Rasengan)  
Sasuke: Whoops... too late. Already got you the date. It's a week from friday. Hope you enjoy it. (Smiles evily)  
Evil Tobi: What I meant was, what's your true identity? Cause people would guess Madara if he weren't there. (Steals Evil Tobi's mask)  
Shikamaru: You know each member of your team, excluding Asuma,  
represents not just Boar, Horse and Butterfly, but also one of the seven deadly sins each?

Nic81393

Naruto: I dont have a rasengan and dont see why you would even think that. it's just silly.

Itachi: -smells the air- there's a false uchiha here...

Kakashi: -backs slowly away from Itachi-

Itachi: it's coming from the letter!

Kakashi: phew.

Itachi: -glares at kakashi-

Kakashi: I mean...I hate fake Uchihas...

Itachi: -sharingans into the letter writers house-

Kakashi: he can teleport?!...damn I wish I had uchiha blood...

Sasuke: -coughs-

Kakashi: hey sasuke...come over here for a second...

Sasuke: huh?

meanwhile in the letter writers house

Itachi: hello Nic...

Nic81393: huh? who's there!?

Itachi: -activates mangekyo sharingan-

Nic81393: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

back in the room

Orochimaru: aaaanygay...on to the next question

wewacian: hey, only I get to do that.

Orochimaru:...answerthequestionsasukehurry!

Sasuke: it wasnt really a que-

Orochimaru: hey, nothing happened. alright!

wewacian:...yet...

Orochimaru: what's that supposed to mean?

wewacian: you'll see.

Sasuke: anyway...as I was saying it wasnt really a question...and I cant leave to room so you're little fantasy is not going to happen.

Evil Tobi: -had another mask on underneath- better luck next time

Kakashi: clever...

Evil Tobi: totally...-steals kakashi's lolipop-

Kakashi: YOU BASTARD!

Evil Tobi: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! -disapears in puff of evil smoke-

Shikimaru: that's true about pretty much anything though so I dont see how it matters.

Orochimaru: next letter!

wewacian:...next chapter is gunna be fun for you...

Yay! U think im crazy! so flattered; tears of joy

Anywho...

Zetsu: Have u ever had a girlfriend that you didn't try to eat? Also,  
are aware that in SOME CHAPTER WHICH I AM TOO LAZY TO HUNT DOWN gaara...or maybe it was naruto...feh...went skipping through a field of flowers? Thereby crush tiny and helpless sould beneath thier feet? As they cried out in anguish and terror of the creature which stomped apon them?

Choji: Who has less fangirls, you or the spider guy from the sound 4?  
Pig: Whats ur fav pairing? Shizune: Whats with the pig? Tsuande: Whats with the fuzzy haired girl?  
Kakashi: Please shave Gai's head. It would be an improvement and also very funny.  
Leader: How do those earings stick in the side of ur face? dont they fall out? or do you have backs to the earings imbedded in your skull?  
Kisame: pft! smurf.  
Kiba: umm...um...gah! I was gonna try to ask you a decent question cus it seems like your not getting any but,...crap.  
Gaara: Why u so mean to kankurou? What did he eva do to u? TT Temari: U bug me. )  
wewacian: Ur a genious! Or however you spell that...hell if i know...well anyway..

Chouji: spider guy.

Ino: agreed.

Neji: you werent even there! how would you know.

Ino: I've seen pictures. besides you're just angry cause he whooped your ass.

Neji: SHUT UP!

Ino: heh.

Zetsu: hey guys, you skipped over me...

ZetsuB(evil side): how rude...

Zetsu: quite.

Chouji: oh sorry.

Zetsu: no problem...

ZetsuB: -sneaks up behind Chouji and bites his head off-

Shikimaru: HOLY CRAP!

Naruto: wait how did half of someone sneak up on chouji...

Chouji: -regrows head-

Zetsu: what the...

ZetsuB: oh, and before we forget, we dont give a damn about flowers.

Zetsu: screw flowers. we're a carnivore.

Pig: oink oink oink oink. oink oink.

Ino: I agree with the pig.

Shizune: his name is Tonton. and he's my pet

Naruto: AHH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?

Shizune: the whole time

Naruto: odd...I dont remember you here before

Shizune: -kneels down to Naruto and holds kunai to his throat- just go with it kid before i kill you

Naruto: o-ok...

Tsunade: fuzzy...haired...girl?

Kakashi: maybe later...-falls asleep-

Ino: him to?

Shikimaru: yeah, me and kakashi are sleeping pals.

Ino: sleeping pals?

Shikimaru: yeah, we take naps together on the weeke-falls asleep-

Leader:...they're metal spikes going through my face. they arent going to fall out that easily.

Kisame:...-lays on the ground and whispers- they're onto us..

Papa Smurf: smurf! we need to get the smurf outta here before they smurf us all! cmon everyone!

smurfs: alright papa smurf.

Gilgamesh: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURFS!

Papa Smurf: oh smurf me...this is just my luck...RUN FOR IT EVERYONE!

Smurfs: -runs away crazily-

Itachi: -reapears- I dont think we'll be hearing from her anytime soon...what are you doing Kisame?

Kisame: -stands up quickly- nothing!

Gaara: what did he do? he was born that's what he did

Kankuro: you're so mean to me broter.

Gaara: -backhands-

Kankuro: aww...now im sad.

wewacian: flattery will get you nowhere...but as a complete coincidence do you have any ideas for Orochimaru's punishment(same goes for the rest of you readers)

Shikimaru: -starts snoring again

Asuma: how did he get back in?

wewacian: anyway, next letter.

Hello its, me again! lissa-chan-sensei15

Sasuke: I hate you I hope you go die of emoness!  
Shikamaru: Shika-kun...ahfangirl sigh I LOVE YOU! Want a cookie gives cookie  
Shino:...twilight xzone music o we o Hinata: Why don't you EVER GO WITH KAKASHI!  
Sakura/Ino: Find another guy why don ya!  
Gai/Tenten/Neji: Three word to decribe you and a question: .MAN,  
AND PYSCHO BEATCH! Why don't you break up!  
Kakashi/Lee: You rule! Why don't you leave...

FROM LISSA-CHAN-SENSEI15 OR ALSO KNOWN AS THE WRITER!

Sasuke: yeah, haha. im emo. cut cut cut. we get it alright?

Shikimaru: well...I didnt want a cooke but I guess I co-falls asleep-

Ino: when did he even wake up?!

Asuma: just let it go Ino...just let it go...

Shino: -raises eyebrow-

Hinata: cause he's old and gross and a pervert and smells bad.

Kakashi: heyyy, im not old.

Orochimaru: zing! -honks horn-

Sasuke: that's getting kind of old...

Orochimaru: -hits sasuke in the face with a pie-

Sasuke: ok, now it's funny again.

Sakura/Ino: maybe later.

Gai/tenten/neji: genius. wait, what do mean genius!? IM the only genius!

Neji: also, im not a psycho beatch, for the record.

Kakashi/Lee:...what?

done

ok, anyway...send in ways to punish Orochimaru and also, send in more letters just uh...less confusing that lissa's... 


	30. Chapter thirTAY

Itachi: HEY! THAT HURT! BIG TIME! Ts(edited for time). To get back those who have done wrong, that is how a man should live!  
Sasuke: I hope what I did to Itachi is enough revenge even for you,  
dude.  
Evil Tobi: That is an evil trick... Wait... does that mean Kakashi is evil too?  
Gaara: When you were young, did your sand protect you from those evil baby shows?

Itachi: it's a good thing that he edited that out or else I would have to come there again. and finish the job...

wewacian: well we needed to for time. cough.

Itachi: right. of course.

Sasuke: well I didnt see it so no. and stop bothing me.

Evil Tobi: possibly.

Kakashi: no, im not evil. just sneaky.

Evil Tobi: -whisper- good cover

Kakashi: -whisper back- I know

Gaara: no...nothing can protect you from them.

Ah, punishments for orochimaru...the list goes on and on...

Ahem

Shave off all his hair then burn it (...hm. i guess that

would just make him resemble (cencored) more...) or cut it into

a bowl cut. 

Steal his emo makeup

Lock him in a room with Ronald McDonald, Barney and Tony the Tiger

Hinata/Kiba/Kankurou/Shino: Do you guys have a complete lack of commen sense? I mean, ur all way up there on my fav character lists but seriously. ur all where ing sweaters or sweatshirts! Kahona looks pretty hot most of the time and FOR GODS SAKE YOU DONT WEAR A BLACK FULL BODY SUIT IN THE DESERT. and with all your training you probaley get even more hot. have any of you had a heat stroke yet or what? (rant)

Ino-Shika-Cho: How long have you guys known each other?

Shikamaru: Im sure you could kick my anyday of the week, but beleive it or not (and im sure most of you wont,...) i have an iq of 130. will you play a game of chess with me? .  
i lost.

Tobi: do you have a.d.d?

Naruto: Don't you eva get sick of ramen? and people asking you ramen oriented questions (well im doing it now but...)? HAVE A PICKLE! Chucks one at narutos head

I will be feverishly waiting your next post.

Gai and Lee: I...feel...compelled...to...-grabs Orochimaru and locks him in a closet with them-

Orochimaru: wh-what are you? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...it's not so bad...damn I STILL look good.

wewacian: hate him...

Tony: I heard I was needed for a Grrrrrrrrrrrrrea-

wewacian: in the closet.

Ronald: hey kids, want a bur-

wewacian: closet.

Barney: I l-

Wewacian: closet, and never come out.

Barney: oh boy is this a fun new game?

wewacian: yeah sure whatever, just get in there.

Barney: ohhhh boy!-follows tony and ronald to the closet-

Orochimaru: wait who are these guys?

Gai: I FEEL A SONG COMING ON!

Barney: ME TOOOOOOOOOO!

Shikimaru: oh god...

wewacian: dont worry, it's muted from here on out.

Hinata/Kiba/Kankurou/Shino: ...we're ninjas...that's how we stay cool.

Shino: and besides, why are you worried about head exaustion when the main character is a ninja wearing a bright orange and bright blue jump suit.

Naruto: actually i've been upgraded to Shippuden form.

everyone else(except those that didnt change): WHAAAAAAT!? how is that even possible?

Naruto: well the author did take a break for a long time so...time to upgrade.

Shikimaru: but...we're all still old style...

Naruto: haha. sucks to be your guys.

Shikimaru: -upgrades- you were saying? genin?

Naruto: damn...

everyone else except Kankuro: -upgrades-

Kankuro: what the hell!?

wewacian: well..only your face paint changed...didnt think it was necessary.

Kankuro: but I also get coole-

wewacian: no.

Kankuro: but-

wewacian: no.

Orochimaru: -breaks out of the closet- HELP!!! they wont stop singing!

Barney: second verse! same as the first! This is the song that makes us love everyone, and everyone loves us back so let's all hold hands and unite the lands with all of ou-

wewacian: -shoves them both back in the closet- that's enough of that. thank you.

Ino/shikimaru/chouji: since we were assigned to know each other.

Shikimaru: ha. didnt even have to do anything. and your iq is most likely a lie to because of your irrational behavior and fierce exaggerations. also there are no curse words that only have two letters.

Tobi: -sitting in armchair in bathrobe and smoking pipe- actually my dear it was only a clever ruse to keep you ignorant to the fact that I am the evil mastermind behind the Naruto universe and-stops talking-

Naruto: what is it?

Tobi: shh...-jumps out the window and chases paper bag- WEEE! HAHAHHAHAA! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shikimaru: not even I can figure that guy out.

Ino: yeah you can.

Shikimaru:...you're right, im just to la-falls asleep-

Naruto: I dont even like Ramen, I mean I only ate it like...in 4 episodes...what's wrong with you people?

wewacian: what about the pickle?

Naruto: I dont like pickles.

Kaka-kun, hehehe that's what SPskater calls you ne? Anyways, your sharingan, why be ashamed to cover it?  
Neji-kun and Hina-chan, you're Byakugans are used to see chakra points correct? Do you two see more than that? (Like see through things, walls, buildings, even clothes)  
Lee-san, If are now a former student of Kaka-kun, I wonder how you can now use ninjustus now than with Gai sensei Tobi, you are always cute and funny so -hugs him- KAWAII!  
Kiba-kun, My best friend's boyfriend right? -glares- Well then, why her and are you gonna propose to her soon?  
Gaa-chan, how do you cope with two siblings?  
Temari, Do you still love Shikamaru?  
Pein-sama, can I steal Sasori-koi from you? I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!  
Well I'm officially done...thank you and goodbye! -bows and leaves-

Kakashi: im not ashamed to show it. it's just that it's always active and when I do show it drains me. almost completely. i'd die if i showed it all the time.

Naruto: yeah, duh. everyone knows that.

Deidara: even I knew that, and im not even in this show! un.

Sakura: yeah you are. I remember you and that red haired puppet jerk.

Deidara:...oh right, un.

Neji: no we cant see through clothes. and would not want to anyway.

Hinata:...I can...

Neji: SHUSH! IT'S OUR GREATEST SECRET!

Hinata: our? everyone else has their bayakugan ready while out in the town. and I thought yours was your little blind spot.

Neji: stupid main branch.

Hinata: -imitating- stupid main branch

Neji: oh, real mature.

Hinata: -still imitating- oh real mature

Neji: that's it! im leaving!

Hinata: -imitating- that's it! im leeeaving!

Neji: -crys-

Hinata: boo hoo hoo. im neji. i cry over everything.

Neji: -crys more-

Gai: sissy! -tosses napkin box at him-

Neji: GAH! WHY ARE THEY COATED IN STEEL NOW?!

Gai: shut up whore!

Lee: wel-

Kakashi: i'll answer that. im a better teacher than Gai.

Gai: ill deal with you and your hipness later kakashi! -throwing napkin boxes at neji-

Tobi: thanks!

Orochimaru: -intercepts hug again-

Tobi:...I wanted a hug

Orochimaru: better luck next time kid.

Tobi: man...-shoves Orochimaru back in the closet-

Orochimaru: NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT TOBI! -door closes-

Kiba: why her? what's not to love about her? and I think it's a little soon to be proposing. plus im a bit young dont you think?

Ino: hohohoho...perhaps she's a shotacon

Kiba:...im to old for that...

Ino: shush.

Gaara: you learn to deal with it.

Temari: we've gotten this question HOW many times? im not answering this again.

Pein: no. I need him for later.

Sasori: -naked as a puppet-

Pein: on second thought...

wewacian: no, he doesnt get to leave.

Pein: but he's naked.

wewacian: he's a puppet. he's got the GI Joe problem.

Pein: haha.

Sasori: what was that?

Pein: uh...

Deidara: ...since we're in shippuden now -grabs Gaara- let's go Sasori.

Sasori: you got lucky pein...this time...-jumps on deidara's bird-

------------end-----

send in more letters please. and make them more than one scentence 


	31. questions

Shikamaru: well, i actually wrote shit but teh stupid review thinga-ma-jig edited it out...gr..how dare they

Orochimaru: MWA AH HA HA HA HA...yeh

Kiba: (still trying to think of a decent question)

Choji: What do the swirlies on your face mean? How do you handle jumping from tree to tree?? Can u keep up with ur team even?

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU SCORN THE PICKLE!

Neji: How long have you had long hair? What did it look like when you were a little little LITTLE Kid?

Sakura: What is ur opion in all those ita-saku pairings out there?

Kakashi: Whats your favorite cheese?

Itachi: I made up a poem about an assasin, yay!

Ino: whats a shotacon?

shikamaru: sure they did.

Orochimaru:...ok...odd...and not even a question...

Kiba: its ok, take your time. it's only been 3 chapters.

Choji: they dont mean anything. im a ninja. and of course i can, duh.

Naruto: the pickle had it coming!

Neji: forever. and exactly as it does right now.

Sakura: I am not fond of them.

KAkashi: ninja.

Naruto: wait, woah. ninja cheese?

Kakashi: yeah.

Naruto: oh, i thought you said sminda cheese.

Kakashi: no, ninja.

Naruto: cool.

Itachi: -not gunna bother with that-

Ino: you.

Naruto: If I can find a map that says your mother is somewhere in that room,  
and gave it to you, would you look for her? It's what a man would do!  
Kakashi: If your father killed himself, what happened to your mother?  
Feel free not to answer this question.  
Sasuke: I'll stop bugging you for awhile after one final question: You do know running off to the sound is exactly like Itachi running off to Akatsuki,  
right?  
Zetsu (Both sides): Is it true you're your own partners?  
Hinata&Neji: Did Jaraiya ever kidnap you and make you describe things you see with Byakugan to him, if you know what I mean?

Naruto: all of my family is dead so a map to her corpse, i would not use it.

Shikamaru: yeah that would be kind of creepy.

Naruto: and silly to think that anyone would have such a map

Kimimaru: very silly. this is a sophisticated fanfiction and we dont applaud such things as silliness

Sasori: GUYS! IT'S THE ICECREAM MAN!

Naruto: WOO! ICE CREAM! -runs to the icecream man-

Door: -naruto slams into him-

Naruto: oww...

Tobi: -outside buying icecream-

Naruto: how come he gets to go outside?

wewacian: he wasnt even supposed to be here, he comes here willingly so i cant do anything about it.

Kakashi: how am i supposed to know

Kakashi's mom: -kicks down the door- WHY AM I HERE?!

Kakashi:...perfect...

Kakashi's dad: son! where are you!?

Kakashi:...i thought you died...

Kakashi's dad: -hugs Pein- oh son! i thought i'd never see you again!

Pein: -tears up- dad? i thought you didnt want to ever see me again!!

Kakashi's dad: no son! i was a fool to believe that! -starts crying-

Pein: sorry I tried t destroy the world papa! -crys to-

Kakashi and his mom:...over here

Kakashi's dad: huh? where? -looks over to kakashi- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH that makes me feel better...and to think, for a second there I actually believed my son could be THAT ugly -gestures to pein-

Pein: uh- bu- wh-why would you...

Kakashi's dad: shut up little miss princess problems, i've got a REAL man of a son to bond with...-walks over to kakashi-

Pein:...HIDAN! KAKUZU! DESTROY THEM!

Hidan:-busy stabbing himself-

Kakuzu: -already died-(4 heart attacks after finding out his bank account doesnt exist in this realm)

Pein: AUUGH! i'll have to do it myself...-jumps at kakashi's dad-

Kakashi's dad: -steps to the left-

Pein: -falls into a furnace-

Kakashi's dad:...couldnt even take down his old man...what a failure of a son!

Kakashi: ahem

Kakashi's dad: oh! right...you're over there!

Sasuke: no it's not. he ran there because he had nowhere else to go after commiting mass murder. or did you forget about that.

Itachi: STICK TO ONE STORY! DID I MURDER ANYONE OR NOT!?!

wewacian: well since people tend to write the dead people anyway no one is really officially "dead" in this fanfiction i guess.

Itachi:...but did i murder anyone?

wewacian: yes and no.

Itachi:...

Zetsu: no, i used to be partners with Orochimaru but I think we all know how that ended.

ZetsuB:...i dont...

Zetsu: YOU WERE THERE!

ZetsuB: well i wasnt paying attention

Zetsu: how could you not...

Orochimaru: just let it go Zetsu

Zetsu:...sometimes I hate this family.

ZetsuB: well you arent that nice to be in the same room with either but I have to put up with you.

Zetsu: we're attached you HAVE to be in the same room as me!

ZetsuB: YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Zetsu: just...move on to neji's question...

ZetsuB: this isnt over!

Hinata/Neji: no. that'd just be silly.

car: -crashes in through the roof-

Tobi: -gets out of the car- Deidara! I got you some ice cream!

Deidara:...what flavor...

Tobi: chocolate

Deidara:...chocolate...?

Naruto: I love chocolate!

Deidara: chocolate...!?

Tobi: no way! me to!

Deidara: CHOCOLATE?!

Naruto: could I have it?

Deidara: I HATE CHOCOLATE! -tosses ice cream into furnace-

Tobi: Tobi's icecream!

Deidara: go get strawberry!

Tobi: -hands strawberry ice cream to deidara- Tobi got some just in case.

Deidara: ...

Naruto: can i have that if you don-

Deidara: -tosses it in the furnace-

Naruto: AWWWWWW!

Kakashi: -walks into the room from the bathroom-...why is there a car in the ceiling?

Shikamaru: kisses him This never left the room. My little shika-kun i have a questions...did you ever like temari? If you did I don't give a .gives hims a cookie and Ipod Use them wisely.  
Temari: You rule.gives a panI have a question if I gave you a pan would you hit Itachi with it?  
Kakashi: Uh...hehe...super babe magnet? slaps him HAVE YOU LOST THE LITTLE SENSE YOU ONCE HAD?!A question did you ever try and cut your hair?  
Hinata:glares at her I used to THINK that you even once ruled...but you still do!so question DO YOU WATCH BLEACH!  
Gaara:Are you emo...becuase I am...not that much though? gives a hug blocking sheild Hm, you'll be thanking me.  
Itachi: I think that you're a pyscho fool gives him a hug You rule for being that.do you ever regret it?  
Kankarou: flips hair I know your hair color. Be scared, Is it brown?  
Tenten/Gai: raises eyebrow I have a question...whats my name (other than lissa-chan) Whats my full name ? If you get it right you get a cookie.  
Neji/Lee: Do you like pie?

Shikimaru: -dodges it- ...in what way?...and what am i supposed to do with a cookie and an iPod...wait a second...

Naruto: ooh! he's gunna do something smart!

Shikimaru: naruto, give me some tape, and a paperclip, and a banana

Naruto:...ok -hands those things-

Shikimaru: -starts working secretly-

Naruto:...hm...what's he going to do?

Shikimaru: shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush. busy.

Temari: no, i'd rather not deal with the mangekyu sharingan thank you.

Itachi:...wait what? im feared again?

Temari:...kinda?

Itachi: woo! im respected!

Shikimaru: it's done

Naruto: that was fast

Shikimaru: quiet you. -drives bulldoser out of the room-

Naruto:...how did...all it was...banana...and...

Sasuke: I think you broke him Shikimaru

Naruto: -seizures-

Kakashi: -catches hand- well it's true...and yes I did try but it immediately grew back.

Sakura: but sensei what about the sense

Kakashi: I never had any

Sakura: hah hah hah. oh sensei...rascal

Kakashi: -glare-

Sakura:...

Hinata: no

Gaara: i already have one of those.

Itachi: regret what?...oh, right...no.

Kankurou: yeah duh, everyone knows that.

Tenten/Gai: I dont want a cookie(gai's were in capitals, and most likely screams)

Neji: no

Lee: YES

-------the end------

buy more ovalti-

i mean write more letters. 


	32. Chapter 32

Tobi: Since I want you to go even more insane then you are now... Being a good boy makes you a bad boy and being a bad boy makes you a good boy!  
Orochimaru: What were, if there were any, some of your plans to capture Sasuke that we never saw in the anime?  
Naruto: Whose more of a father figure to you Third Hokage or Jiraiya?  
Gaara: How do you feel when people have Shukaku take full control of you in fanfics?  
Kisame: Is it true your mother is a goldfish or any fish actually?

Tobi: since tobi is a good boy...and that makes him a bad boy...but being a bad boy makes him a good boy then Tobi is a good boy.

Deidara:...im very suprised you figured that out so fast Tobi un.

Naruto: -raises hand-

Tobi: yes? -points to Naruto-

Naruto: um, mister Tobi sir, is it true you're as popular with the ladies as you are a super genius?

Tobi: yes as you can clearly see -gestures to Deidara-

Deidara:...im going to kill you tobi...kill you dead...un.

Tobi: hahaha! oh Deidara...still in denial I see

Deidara: no! un.

Tobi: so you accept your womanhood?

Deidara: what? NO! un.

Tobi:..then how are you not in denial?

Deidara: because im a man! un.

Tobi: sure you are...sure you are...

Deidara: alright that's it! i'll have to finish this the only way possible! -drags tobi in the closet- ...un.

everyone:...

-silence-

Kisame:...so should we move onto the next question or...what?

wewacian: sure...

Orochimaru: there were no others, the first one worked. I mean I spent like 5 minutes on it to. put a kid in a barrel, bring him here.

Sasuke: sounds like a good plan to me

Orochimaru: well duh, it worked on you

Kiba:...why did you want him back?

Naruto: shut up.

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Deidara: told you. un.

Naruto: neither

Jiraiya: but what about all the time we spent together?

Naruto:...that wasnt even me most of the time, a few times it was a woman or a blonde kid you mistook for me.

Jiraiya: it was an honest mistake.

Naruto: just like suckerpunching that cop?

Jiraiya: hey! that time he started it!

Naruto: HE ASKED YOU HOW YOUR DAY WAS GOING!

evil Tobi: break it up ladies, i have to go check on Tobi

Shikimaru: why do you care about him?

evil Tobi: because without him I dont exist.

Naruto: -raises hand-

evil Tobi: yes? -points to Naruto-

Naruto: are you as evil as you are popular with the ladies?

evil Tobi: obviously. -gestures to good Deidara-

good Deidara:...

Pein: why isnt he argueing?

evil Tobi: because this one is a girl.

Pein: oh...

Konan: wait what? im not the only girl anymore?!

Pein: appearently not.

Konan: yay!

Good Deidara: yeah! we can be bestest friends!

Konan: yeah!

Good Deidara: let's go have a pillow fight!

Evil Tobi: -goes into the closet- alright what's taking so long in he- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Deidara: what?

Evil Tobi: why are you still naked?

Deidara: it's to much of a pain to put all the clothes back on once they're off.

Shikimaru: totally.

wewacian: ok, naked people in the closet, clothed ones out here.

Evil Tobi: -yanks Tobi out of the closet- yeah like he needs MORE problems...stupid Deidara...

Deidara: I heard that

Evil Tobi: yeah, dont care.

Shikimaru/Orochimaru/ZetsuB/random naked guy: -all go into the closet-

Deidara:...kinda cramped in here...and a bit to naked...

Orochmaru: i think it's not naked enough!

Kakashi:-kicks door shut- yeah, enough of that.

----in the closet-----

Orochimaru:...ok NOW it's naked enough

Shikimaru:...it's time like this I wish I wasnt lazy...

Orochimaru: it's times like this im glad im naked

Deidara:...what is that touching my mouth?

ZetsuB: which one?

Deidara:...all of them

ZetsuB: oh, that's me.

Deidara: why are you touching my mouths?

ZetsuB: well it's cramped in here...and im lonely without my other side.

Zetsu:-outside the door- sometimes...sometimes I wish I couldnt hear what he hears...-shudders-

Deidara: stop touching me!

ZetsuB: ok that time it wasnt me.

random naked guy: anyone else feel like playing cards?

Orochimaru: how about strip poker, teehee.

Deidara:...i vote we kill Orochimaru

Scruffy: second.

Deidara: who are you?

Scruffy: im scruffy. the janitor.

Deidara:...we have a janitor? then why is it so messy out there?

Scruffy: im on break.

---outside the closet----

Gaara:...ok so I dont understand the question since im the only one who has shukaku.

Temari: are we still doing the question thing?

Gaara: yeah there was a big break but it's starting up again now.

Kisame: no, im part shark. we've been over this! come on!

Kakuzu: while we're asking questions...hey Itachi!

Itachi: what.

Kakuzu: why do you hate everyone so much?

rest of the akatsuki: yeah, whats the deal with that!?

Itachi: nonsense! I love you guys! hugs them all at the same time

akatsuki: aww thanks Itachi

Itachi: yeah, i love you guys like family...still hugging

akatsuki: happy and smiley

Itachi: still hugging

Akatsuki:...

everyone(except Itachi's) thoughts:...did he say family?...oh god...

akatsuki: uh...could you let us go now? struggles to break free

Itachi: hahahahahahhahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAA! but we're having so much FUN! loving each other! starts hugging tighter

-------anyway...----

write more letters already! i only got one while writing this! 


	33. giving up unless

ok so im not writing another chapter until I get atleast 3 letters.

here's a taste of what you're missing

Orochimaru: quiet, he's hungry. isnt that right herald?

cactus:...

Orochimaru: awww! isnt that cute! he hit puberty!

cacus with a false mustache on:...

you have until wednesday to comply 


	34. fun times

Gaara: What I meant was, how do you feel when Fanfiction writer have Shukaku take full control of you in fanfics?  
Akatsuki (besides Itachi): Are you guys, and Konan, still alive?  
Naruto: Have you ever heard the song "Beliver?  
Wewacian: How do you feel about all these new "Ask" fanfics there are now?

Gaara: that's impossible, cause if I did not have shukaku and someone else did i'd be to busy having friends and family and fun to care care about some weird kid with shukakuin him/her.

Naruto: makes sense to me

Sasuke: doesnt to me

Naruto/Gaara: it's a demon possesed kid thing, you wouldnt understand.

Sasuke: bastards...

Naruto: well atleast we arent emo

Sasuke:...relaly? resorting to emo jokes?

wewacian: meh

Naruto: since all the cool authors do it I thought it would help...

wewacian: you're right! we'll have to whore ourselves(and by ourselves i mean the naruto characters)

Naruto: damn it...

Sasuke: way to sell out!

Kakashi: I dont mind

Deidara: jeez...this will not end well...

wewacian: from now until we get regular letters we shall start taking one request per person each chapter

most commonly paired people: oh Jashin why!?

---meanwhile, upstairs---

Jashin: stop yelling my name damn it! -stomps on the floor-

----back downstairs---

Hidan:...everyone else heard god talking to them right? or was it just me again...

Kakuzu: silence crazy man -slaps hidan-

Hidan: ow...

Akatsuki: yes

Konan: why did you single me out?

Pein: she said guys

Konan: so? i've heard girls be referred to as you guys before

Pein: she's obviously not "with it" and "hip"

Konan: not like us we're real gangster and "poppin fresh"

wewacian: enough of that thank you.

Konan: sorry it's just we dont get many lines

wewacian: neither do i

Konan: that's cause you're boring

wewacian: likewise

Konan/Pein: -sadface-

Naruto: yeah yeah. american catch phrase joke. it's supposed to be dattebayo but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

wewacian:...I hate all ask fanfics. they're silly and nonsensicle. I wont accept that kind of nonsense being referenced here.

Tobi: WEEEEEEE -riding tea cup in a circle around Itachi-

Orochimaru: -petting a bunny- thanks for the bunny kabuto.

Kabuto: that's a cactus...

Orochimaru: quiet, he's hungry. isnt that right herald?

cactus:...

Orochimaru: awww! isnt that cute! he hit puberty!

cacus with a false mustache on:...

Orochimaru: gasp!

Cactus with a false mustache and a second cactus with a blonde pigtails on next to it:...

Orochimaru: no! dont leave!

both cacti:-slightly closer to the door-

Orochimaru: WHY?! I LOVED YOU!

both cacti: -on the windowsill-

Orochimaru: DONT GOOOO!

both cacti: -in the backseat of a car-

Orochimaru: -crys on Kabuto's shoulder- WHYYY! THEY GROW UP SO SLOW AND THEN WHEN THEY HIT 47 THEY UP AND LEAVE! WHY! WHY! WHY! -crys harder- I DID MY BEST! I DID MY BEST!

Kabuto:...sometimes I wonder why I stay with the organization

Orochimaru: -shows Kabuto his salary while crying-

Kabuto:...-pats his back-

Orochimaru: Where did the cactus come from? did i miss something?

Shikamaru: are u gay? cus you were freaking me out in the closet, heh heh...(please god no)  
Naruto: are you allergic to anything? i dont really care but i thought i'd ask.  
Kiba: In one of the books it says that you've traveled all over the world or the nation or whatever...so what did u see? Jirirya: Do you have any kids or grandkids what with all the women you seduce...or did...when you were younger.

Orochimaru: dont question me or my cacti. for the answer is in your and my hearts...-looks into a sunset-

Kabuto: -smacks Orochimaru- I told you that was bad for your eyes! now stop!

Orochimaru: -sighs then puts on reading glasses-

Kabuto: you dont need glasses, just stop staring at the sun. or you'll end up like those guys.

Gai/Lee: I LOVE YOUTH!!

Orochimaru:...ok i'll stop

Shikimaru: kinda

Naruto: ramen

Chouji: ...really?

Naruto: yes

Chouji: but...you...i've seen you eat it

Naruto: that was stage-ramen

Chouji:...

Naruto:...

Tobi:...

Kiba: alot of cats, pretty much it.

wewacian: you traveled the entire span of the world and all you can say is there were alot of cats?

Kiba: pretty much.

wewacian: figures

Jiraiya: condoms are you friends. especially ninja-strength.

Tobi/Naruto: -raises hand-

Jiraiya:...a condom is what big people use to not make babies.

Tobi/Naruto: -lowers hand then quickly reraises it-

Jiraiya: no it does not involve a bulldoser

Tobi/Naruto: -lowers hand-

OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't writtien a letter to you guys for so long!  
Anyways.  
Kiba: Hi sweetie -frenches him- I hope I didn't keep you waiting!  
Akamaru: -cuddles him- Hello my most fave dog in the world!  
Kakashi: Don't you have siblings? Or are you an only child?  
Naruto: How many times do you have to let Kyuubi out?  
Orochimaru: -ties him up- DON'T INTERCEPT HUGS EVER -scary face-  
NOW THEN...-runs to Tobi and hugs him real tight- TOBI CUTE! -looks at Kiba-  
Only as a brother -drops Tobi to the ground- But I still love you Kiba-kun -glomps Kiba-  
Sasuke: How's the family, and what are doing in your life right now?  
Itachi: same question as Sasuke Jiraiya: How many Icha Icha paradise books have you made so far and what inspired you to write these?  
Temari: Who do you like now?  
Evil Tobi: -just waves a hello-  
Sakura: dye your hair to a cooler color please?! Ino: Can you repeat you past with Sakura again?

Kiba: hey h-

Orochimaru: -tosses wood in front of kiba's face and it intercepts kiss-

Kiba: ...I actually wanted that...

Orochimaru: oh, my bad...

Kiba: yeah...come with me...-walks into a dark alleyway-

Orochimaru: oh booooooooooooooooy! -jumps into alley-

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: -from the alley- quiet out there Akamaru! im trying to sneak up on Orochimaru

Orochimaru: trying to what?

Kiba: darn you Akamaru! -screams and growls heard from alley-

Orochimaru: -girly screams-

Kiba: HAHA!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: of course you can help!

Akamaru: bark!

Kiba: well bringing the bat is obvious.

Orochimaru:...bat?

kiba: quiet you

Akamaru: -walks in to dark alley-

Kakashi: both.

Kurenai: ho-...you know...I dont even want to know...

Tobi: Tobi knows! Kakashi is actually two midgets in a trench coat!

Kurenai:...lovely...

Kakashi:...-whispers to crotch- they're onto us...

Kurenai:...

Kakashi: im just kidding, dont worry

Kakashi's crotch: good cover

Kakashi: thanks -highfives-

Kakashi's crotch: -highfived-

everyone else: i think im gunna barf!

Orochimaru: -in the alley still-

Kiba/Akamaru: hey guys we're back!

Naruto: I dont have to I simply choose to

Sasuke: yeah right! without your kyuubi you'd just be some stupid noob.

Naruto: and without your sharingan you'd be...

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: without my sharingan i'd be "chidori kakashi" so i'd be pretty well off

people who are only special because of something they cant control(and Hidan cause he's always angry): STFU!

Orochimaru: -tied up in an alley-

Tobi: -hugged-

Kiba: -glomped-

Sasuke:...dead...

uchiha family: no we're not

sasuke: shhh! how am i supposed to get chicks if im a normal kid like konohamaru!

Konohamaru:...what? someone remembered me?

wewacian: GET BACK IN THE CUPBOARD WITH THE REST OF THE UNLOVED NARUTO CHARACTERS! -pokes with broom-

Konohamaru: awww -goes in cupboard-

Karin: AHH! THE LIGHT! CLOSE THE DOOOR! HISSSSSSSSSSS!

rest of Konohamaru squad: hi konohamaru! what was it like on the outside?

Jiraiya: 3 or 4 depending if you count the first one which wasnt really like the other three

Temari: well I lik-

Konohamaru: hey guys, forgot my scarf -picks up scarf-

Evil Tobi:...-writes your name in death note-

Sakura: I cant. im allergic to dye

Ino: wlel it all started long long long long long ago...

----flashback----

Ino: hi

Sakura: hey

Ino: i like sasuke

Sakura: WHORE! -slap-

Ino: SLUT! -slap-

---end of flashback---

Ino: the end

----------------the end---------

write more letters 


	35. and one more

Luffy: ...so why am I here...this place is weird...

Naruto: well...we're here to answer letters..

Kakashi: yeah, but I dont recognize you so are you and OC or...a filler chara-

Luffy: FILLER CHARACTER?! ME?!?

Kakashi:...so...OC then?

Luffy: no! im Monkey D. Luffy! the next pirate king!

Kakashi:..not ringing any bells...

everyone else: pirate?

Luffy: how do you not know what a pirate is?

Shikamaru: well, we're ninjas so...is it anything like that?

Kabuto: well technically i'm a nurse

Orochimaru: -smacks Kabuto in the back of the head- dont embarass us in front of the pirate!

Kabuto: we dont even know what a pirate is!

Luffy: well, we sail around the sea and steal things and get in fights a-

Naruto: steal?

Luffy: yeah, it's how we get food an-

Naruto: but stealing?

Luffy: all the cool kids were doing it...

Naruto: COOL KIDS?! OH BOY! -grabs Orochimaru's wallet-

Orochimaru: -was busy beating up Kabuto so didnt notice-

Luffy: so...what's with all the weirdos?

Naruto: what do you mean?

Kisame/Zetsu/Orochimaru/Kimimaru/Naruto/Gaara/Shino/Pein/Konan/Steve: oh...

Luffy: well I guess i'm not one to talk, I mean just look at me! -stretches out cheek on face-

Naruto: AHHH! GHOST!

Sakura: -smacks Naruto- what could that possibly have to do with ghosts?

Naruto: well how do you explain it?

Tsunade: I think I can answer that! (dramatic music)

people that know Tsunade: GASP!

people who dont know Tsunade: who the hell is that?

Tsunade: you see...he's a ghost!

Naruto: haha! I knew it!

Sakura: ugh...why dont we just ask him?

Luffy: so you say you have an orange mask?

Tobi: yes, quite nice isnt it?

Luffy: yeah, where can I get one like that?!

Tobi: i'd tell you if I knew but i'm afraid my short attention span wont al- HEY IS THAT A MONKEY?!

Luffy: WHERE!?

Kankurou: -stops eating the banana-...really hate you guys...

Tobi: no, wait..just batman...

Luffy: aww...hey, didnt you say that there were supposed to be letters answered?

Naruto: yeah...guess there arent any...

Luffy: wonder why...

Naruto: I guess people HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING LETTERS or something like that.

wewacian: hint hint

Luffy: wonder why

wewacian: hint

Naruto: anyway...why can you stretch?

Luffy: cause i'm made of rubber

Sasuke: but how are you made o-

everyone else: ah! it all makes sense now!

Sasuke:...hate this story...

-----end----

anyway, write in letters and stuff


	36. Chapter 36

Shikamaru: Hey Shika-kun do you know spanish? and also how havre you been doing? Just wanna know. Adios mi amor.  
Naruto: OH MY F-ING GOD I HAVE ROAST BEEF AND SHRIMP RAMEN! YOU WANT SOME?!gives him some yummy shrimp ramen  
Ino: Have you ever tried being emo? If you stayed being emo, you could probably date Sasuke-teme!  
Sakura: Prep.Pink-haired weirdo. Thats how some of my friends describe you.gets friendsand now we shall pelt you with rocks!HAHA GET HER!throws rocks at Sakura  
Deidara: If you're here, can I have a hug...you are so cool.holds a art supply kit have it its mine old one, your so col!  
Tenten: I owe you a dead monkey...just kidding. Anyways...have you ever dated neji!  
Neji: Same question as I gave tenten...but I mean with tenten!  
Kakashi:coough I want you to give a shoutout to my friend tahja...SHE LOVES YOU!Por favor?  
Sasuke: Have you ever tried dating Sakura? If you did...wow.  
Temari:Have you...um...uh...sigh tried to hug gaara? If you succeded...I owe you ten bucks!  
Gaara: Can you please pelt Sasuke with rocks? PLEASE!I give you a cookie!

Lissa

Shikimaru: s? y yo no es su amor

Naruto: yeah he hasnt ever even met you, why would anyone ever love anyone who secretly loves someone else and never tells the person except in spanish

Hinata: -glances from left to right- un d? del d?...one lo tendr?..

Naruto: what was that Hinata?

Hinata: nothing...

Naruto: hm...I wonder...wait a second! this is all making sense now! Hinata!

Hinata: what?! -stroking Shino-

Naruto: remember in the show that one time you were stalking me?

Hinata: yeah?

Naruto: do you think that...im the show...

Hinata: oh, so now you get it eh?

Naruto: yeah...how could I have not seen it before...Kurenai totally has a thing for me

Hinata: WHA-!!

Kurenai: damn...and I thought I hid it so well...

Naruto: haha, not well enough for the world's greatest ninja!

Kurenai: take me now you stud! -jumps into naruto's arms-

Naruto: -walks into bedroom-

Orochimaru:...that was weirdest thing I have ever seen...

Chouji: you're the weirdest thing i've ever seen!

Orochimaru: harsh dude...harsh...

Chouji: yeah well it's true!

Orochimaru: it was still harsh!

wewcian: HOW IS THIS RELEVANT TO THE STORY AT ALL!

Orochimaru: story?...oh right...

wewacian: oh and...naruto's question is going to have to wait...he's a bit busy...

from behind the door: oooh, i've never seen anyone do THAT before!

wewacian: -cough- yeah...

Ino: I dont really care about Sasuke...

Sasuke: -crys- no one cares about Sasuke...

Orochimaru:...

Sasuke: what? you're not going to try and cheer me up?

Orochimaru: i'm obviously just using you so that my next body will be even more powerful than the last and then kill itachi with it for killing his entire clan becuase he didnt want me to get anymore uchiha but didnt kill you because you're the weakest in the entire clan and though i wouldnt want you at all. obviously.

Sasuke:...-crys in the corner-

Sakura: ahh! rocks! my only weakness! -hiss-

Deidara: oh boy...an art kit...-opens it- WOAH! IT'S FILLED WITH DYNAMITE AND ACTIVE GRENADES! -hands it to sasori and hugs lissa-

Sasori:...wait active grena -asplodes-

Hidan: -sighs- some people get all the luck...

Deidara: MY ART!

Sasori: -coughs out smoke- hate...explosions...

Deidara: oh well..atleast it was kinda cool...

Sasori: -in pieces-

tenten/neji: no stop asking

Sasuke: no stop asking

Temari: i tried a few times and then he started murdering people...so I stopped...

Gaara: wait...murder? I was just hugging them with my sand...right?

Temari:...yes

Gaara:...that would explain why they didnt move much anymore...also i dont like cookies

Sasuke: shudders I've been instructed to give you a hug from my best friend so...hugs. What's your favourite pastime?  
Orochimaru: Dude, I'm beginning to think I'm your only fangirl. Why is it that you never wear black? It'd look so much better than beige or whatever the hell it is that you wear. huggles I'll never believe you're a gay pedophile...coz if you are you're gonna have to die.  
Gaara: tugs his cheek You were so CUTE when you were little! I want to take you home, pet you, feed you cake and call you Squishie!! Itachi: Man, you have crow's feet...DOWN THE SIDES OF YOUR FRICKIN NOSE!  
Kakashi: MY IDOL!! bows you and all your silver-haired, hot bodied sexiness! calms down okay, i'm calm. so, why do you wear a mask anyway? Neji: pats shoulder It's okay, you're not a ...not yet anyway. Just wait till my bestie gets her claws into ya. THEN you'll be a . Hehe,  
what's your escape plan? Cookies for all...except Kabuto. Hehe, four-eyes. pokes out tongue  
I love this fic! Update! It kicks !!

Sasuke: no thanks I do-hugged-...and my we dont have past time we're quite obviously ninjas

Ino: yeah

Sasuke: except for Ino who sells flowers

Ino: yeah

Sasuke: and has crazy eyes

Ino: yeah

Sasuke:...and isnt a ninja

Ino: yeah

Sasuke: and is ugly

Ino: yeah

Sasuke: alright whatever, next question

Ino: yeah

Orochimaru: black is for weirdos

Ino: yeah

Orochimaru:...-kicks ino in the closet-

Ino: -muffled- yeah

Orochimaru: oh and im not a gay pedofile, i mean if anything sasuke is gay and a pedofile

Ino: yeah

Orochimaru: ok seriously someone shut her up

Ino: ye-put in closet in the closet-

everyone else: -waits-

InO: -cant be heard-

Itachi: ok good, now I dont have crow's feets that's just what happens when you go blind

Kisame:...you're blind?

Itachi: why else would I make you wear that sign? -gestures to 'seeing eye do-...shar-...ma-...thing'-

Kisame:...oh yeah...

Itachi: -sighs- really hate you kisame

Kisame:...that's not me that's a tree

Itachi: -turns to bush- listen i dont care what or who im talking to just stop bothering me! -pokes bush-

Kisame: -sighs-

Itachi: -puts leash on bush- I have to go to the bathroom

bush: -sits there-

Itachi: come on im serious go

bush: -still just sits there-

Kisame: -grabs Itachi's arm- it thi-

Itachi: AHHH! WHO IS IT?!?!? -smacks kisame in the face with cane-

kisame: gah! -falls over on ground-

Itachi: this place isnt safe, lets get outta here -drags bush into closet-

Kisame: Itachi I-

Itachi: AHHH! EVEN OUT HERE! - kicks Kisame in the balls-

Kisame: ahhh! -falls on ground again-

Gaara: ENOUGH OF THIS! I WAS SKIPPED! -slaps Itachi repeatedly- meany-face!

Itachi: stoooooooooop you're so mean

Gaara: whatever...oh and you cant take me home only a few people get to leave like Tobi...and occasionally Kiba...

Evil Tobi:...I dont get to leave

Gaara: that's cause everyone hates you because you're old!

Evil Tobi: damn kids...

Tobi: -outside getting a tan-

Deidara: -looks out window-...he's grey why does he need a tan?

Kakashi: I wear a mask because of complicated things inolving my dad

Kakashi's dad: what?

Kakashi: because of my dad!

Kakashi's dad: WHAT?!

Kakashi: because of you

Kakashi's dad: oh alright

Kakashi:...jerk

Kakashi's dad: what?

Kakashi: god just shut up!

Neji: I dont have an escape plan

----end-----

Naruto: waiiiit!

wewacian: oh right...forgot about you...

--not end yet---

Kurenai: oh and uh...we werent doing anything dirty...or anything...

Naruto: yeah, it was uh...arobics class...

Kurenai: right, right...arobics...of course...

wewacian: there's only a bed in there

Kurenai:...

Naruto:...CHEESE IT! -runs away-

----end----- 


End file.
